Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy: un amour impossible?
by Cho3
Summary: Lors d'un cours de potion, Snape met Harry et Draco ensemble, mais leur potion foire et ils se retrouvent projeter dans l'année des maraudeur.Est-ce cette nouvelle aventure va les rapproché au delà de l'amitié? SLASH HPDM CHAP 14 UP!Désolée pour mon
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy : un amour impossible ?**

****

****

****

Coucou !!! Je suis ici avec une nouvelle fic !! J'espère que vous allez aimer !! Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma chère Lululle qui m'a aidé à trouver des idées comme toujours !! Je tiens vraiment à te remercier ma petite pupuce !!! Bonne Lecture !! La chanson est à Tragédie

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling

Rating : Pour le moment c'est général mais plus tard sa deviendra R

Couple : Draco et un arbre…vous en avez d'autres des questions comme ça ?

**Chapitre 1 :** Confrontation et potion foireuse

**_Ho ho ho ho ho   
Ho ho ho ho ho  
Ho ho ho ho  
Ho ho ho ho ho_****__**

Par un beau lundi matinale, le trio s'en allaient vers leur premier cours de la journée : Potion. Quand ils furent arrêtés en chemin par une voix traînante et habituelle.

-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Potter et compagnie…

-Ignore le lui chuchota sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger

**_Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !  
 Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !  
Touche moi je suis là hey ho!  
_****_Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

**_S'il te plais _****_réponds_****_ moi hey ho_**

**_Un geste suffira hey ho !  
Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

-Hé Potter ! J'ai appris que tu avais ton parrain ce, zut c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Sirius Black ! Dit donc t'en a de la famille toi !! Un raté comme père, une sang-de-bourbre comme mère et un meurtrier comme parrain. Je comprends d'où vient ton mauvais choix pour les amis !__

Harry serra les poings, il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de ce petit prétentieux fils de Mangemort.

**_Ça fait longtemps, qu'en bas de ta fenêtre_**

**_J'appelle vainement, mais personne ne répond_**

**_Fais juste un signe pour montrer que t'es l_**

**_Ho yé ho ho ho ho_**

****

**_Déjà deux heures qu'en bas de chez toi_**

**_Je cris ton nom, mais personne m'entend juste un signe suffira_**

**_Baisse la tête ho ! Regarde qui est l_**

**_Ho ho ho ho_**

****

****

-On t'a jamais appris la politesse Potter ? Ah oui c'est vrai, tes parents sont morts… T'inquiète ils sont morts heureux vu qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'occuper d'un balafré et prétentieux comme toi : prenant la voix de Harry Oh regardez moi je fais pitié je n'ai pas de parents et j'ai le sort du monde entier sur mes épaule…bouhou…

Il allait craquer, il allait CRAQUER!!!

-POTTER !! JE TE PARLE, RÉPOND MOI !!! Hurla Draco qui s'énervait

**_Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !  
 Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !  
Touche moi je suis là hey ho!  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

**_S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho_**

**_Un geste suffira hey ho !  
Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!  
_****_Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

****

****

Harry se retourna brusquement.

-On dirait que _blondinette _n'aime pas être ignoré…dit Harry, une lueur sadique dans les yeux

Il savait que Draco détestait qu'on l'appelle blondinette. Soudain, Malfoy lui sauta dessus et lui décrocha une droite phénoménale. Au moment où il allait répliquer, Snape sortit des cachots.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…**M**ALFOY, **P**OTTER !!!! DANS LA SALLE ET VITE ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours, ne s'inquiétant pas de la punition qu'ils auraient. Malfoy était le chouchou de Snape, si il punissait Harry, il serait _obligé _de punir Malfoy aussi. Une fois la cloche sonnée, le silence se fit, tout le monde voyait bien que Snape était énerv

-J'en ai absolument marre de toute ces bagarres Serpentard/Gryffondor ! C'est pour cela que aujourd'hui lorsque vous travaillerez en binôme, JE les ferais et ce sera obligatoirement un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor ensemble ! Et croyez moi, la prochaine fois que je vois une de ces bagarres, je m'assurerais _personnellement_ de la punition des fautifs ! Maintenant je vais formez les binômes : Parkinson avec Granger, Zabini avec Weasley, Potter avec Malfoy, Goyle avec Patil, Brown avec Bullstrode et ça continua ainsi…

**_Je sais que t'es là mais tu n'entends pas   
Qu'en bas de chez toi je t'appelle mais tu n'réponds pas  
Je sais que t'es là, mais tu n'entends pas  
Qu'en bas de chez toi je t'appelle  
  
Est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
Est-ce que tu me sens ?  
Un geste suffira s'il te plait réponds moi  
Est-ce que tu m'aperçois ?  
Car en bas de chez toi je fais les cents pas  
Est-ce que tu me vois ?   
_****_Dis le moi_**

****

****

-Aujourd'hui, la potion que vous allez faire se nomme le : Tarentellga. Quelqu'un sait à quoi sert cette potion ? 

Aussitôt, la main d'Hermione s'éleva dans les airs.

-Oui, Miss Granger dit Snape

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Snape la choisisse, habituellement il l'ignorait et posait la question à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait levée la main par réflexe.

-Alors Miss Granger ? Vous attendez qu'il neige ?

-Oh oui excusez moi Professeur. La potion Tarentellga sert à lire, pour une durée indéfinie, dans les pensées de la personne choisie.

-Très bien.10 points pour Gryffondor. Les ingrédients sont au tableau. À la fin du cours vous me remettrez votre potion dans une fiole, on la testera au prochain cours. Bonne Chance mais attention ! Une seule erreur dans la confection de cette potion peut vous donner de sérieux problème.

Après le discours de Snape, la classe devint silencieuse. Tout le monde se concentrait sur sa potion.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Potter ! Chuchota tout bas Malfoy

-Bien sur ! C'est moi qui ai commencé à t'insulter sans raison !!! Continua Harry sur le même ton

-Nous sommes ennemis Potter ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allais te saluer chaleureusement : Hey Salut Harry bien dormi ?

-Tiens, tu te rappelles de mon nom ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais assez de cervelle pour ça !

-Hé oui ! J'ai hérité de l'intelligence de mon père _moi_ !

-TA GEULE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S'en était trop pour Harry, il sauta sur Draco et lui décrocha une droite phénoménale.

**_Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !  
 Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !  
Touche moi je suis là hey ho!  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

**_S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho_**

**_Un geste suffira hey ho !  
Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!  
_****_Ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

Draco répondit à son attaque en l'étranglant.

-POTTER, MALFOY !!! SA SUFFIT !!! hurla Snape

Les deux ennemis ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille, ils continuèrent à se battre, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils venaient de renverser leur chaudron, qu'une fumée blanchâtre les enveloppait et les faisaient disparaître…

Harry se dégagea des mains de Draco (nan pas dans ce sens la lol ! pas pour tout suite !) et le regarda avec mépris.

-Pour moi Malfoy, tu es et tu seras toujours un sale fils de Mangemort !

-Moi au moins j'ai un père qui au lieu d'être à un point con est mort en combattant Voldemort !

-MON PÈRE EST MORT DIGNEMENT, EN ESSAYANT DE DÉFENDRE SA FAMILLE, CE QUE **TON **PÈRE NE FERA JAMAIS !!!

-Ouais si mourir dignement, c'est mourir pour une sang-de-bourbre, alors je ne veux pas mourir ainsi ! Cracha Malfoy

-Ma mère est 100 fois meilleure que la tienne !

-Oh pauvre petite Potter abandonné de tous !!!! Bouh j'ai perdu mes parents Lily et James et mon parrain Sirius bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. D'ailleurs rappelle moi de remercier Bellatrix pour nous avoir débarrasser de ce déchet de l'humanité ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu le défends, après tout c'est lui qui a trahi tes parents ! Meilleur ami de ton père ? Pfff mon cul !

******_La seule chose que j'attends,   
C'est juste que tu descendes  
Trop longtemps que j'attends  
Je commence à perdre patience  
J'ai appris que tu aimais ça  
Faire languir tous les mecs comme moi  
Et celui qui s'acharnera  
Ce sera lui que tu choisiras  
  
Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !  
Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !  
Touche moi je suis là hey ho!  
ho ho ho ho ho ho  
S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho   
Un geste suffira hey ho !  
_****_Est-ce_****_ que tu m'aperçois hey ho!  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho  
  
Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho_**

**_(Tragédie: Hey Ho)_**__

-SIRIUS N'A JAMAIS TRAHI MON PÈRE !!! C'EST-CE SALE RAT QUI LES A TRAHI !!

-Hum hum…fit une voix

-N'empêche tes parents savaient choisir leur amis…n'est-ce pas petit Pote Potter ?

-Crève sale fils de Mangemort !

-Balafré !

-BLONDINETTE !

-Ta geule Potter…

-HUM HUM !

-T'es vraiment mal placé pour parler d'amis _blondinette…_je me demande même si tu sais ce que sa veux dire !

-Je préfère être seul qu'avoir une ami sang-de-bourbre et un autre pauvre ! 

**_-HUM HUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent en même temps vers la source du bruit et dirent d'une voix exaspérée :

-QUOI ? OH PUTAIN  !!!!!!!!!!!!

Des centaines de regards étaient dirigé vers eux. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Comment avaient-ils atterri là ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Un vieux barbu s'avança vers eux : Dumbledore mais plus jeune…

-Les enfants bienvenu en 1975 (on va dire que c'est sa ok ?)

-Oh p'tain…dirent les ennemi en même temps 

**À suivre…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco et Harry vont devoir commencé à sen serrer les coudes et Harry rencontre ses parents… REVIEWS !!!! Le slash est pour bientôt !!!**

****

   


	2. Explication,Répartition etquestions

**                                             Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy : un amour impossible ?**

****

****

Ah que coucou !!! Bon me voici avec le chapitre 2 ! Je suis contente que cette fic plaise à autant de monde, au début je pensais qu'elle aurait 1 reviews et je me retrouve avec 22 ! Vous auriez du me voir quand je suis allée sur mon compte et que j'ai vu : Vous avez 22 nouveaux messages lol ! Bon alors Bonne Lecture !

**RAR : **

**Petite-crotte-seule-au-monde**** :  _H_**_ bah je te remercie ! Au fait en commençant cette fic, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle plairait à tant de gens, mais je suis contente du résultat __J_

**Merawen**** :**_ Merci !!!! Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le premier !_

**Zick**** :** _Salut ! Ouais je sais je suis rien qu'une sadique…et j'aime ça !! Niark niark niark !!_

**Hina**** Maxwell : **_lol, au début je cherchait une insulte qui pourrais vraiment blesser Draco, et je me suis dit qu'un mec blond comme lui n'aimerait vraiment pas qu'on l'appelle Blondinette :P _

**Mimetiss**** : **_Hé hé, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre…_

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **_lol contente de voir ton enthousiasme pour cette fic :P _

**Gaelle**** griffondor : **_euh bah merci…voici la suite…_

**Dark**** Amethyste : **_Coucou !! Comme tu as très bien prédis toute les réponses à tes questions se retrouvent dans ce chapitre. Si tu trouve pas tes réponses t'a juste à me le dire et je vais te répondre volontiers ! Si tu veux j'ai MSN Messenger, si tu veux chter avec moi, voici mon adresse : Voilà et Bonne Lecture ! _

**Geneviève Black : **_Bah merci !!! Moi aussi j'imaginais la scène dans ma tête !! Je te dis que j'avais l'ai vraiment folle !!! lol _

**Onarluca**** : **_Ah que re coucou !! lol dsl sais pas délire perso !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Elle me fait chaud au cœur !_

**PsychoticMarshemellow****: **_loll__ merci pour la précision et voici ta suite !!!! :D_

**Lalouve**** : **_Merci et j'espère que ta prédiction est vraie !!!! _

**Alicia D : **_Merci !!! Voici la suite !!!_

**Lululle : **_Merci loll!! Les réplique de Draco ont été les plus dur à trouver !! Fallait que ça sonne vrai et que ça fasse mal !!!_

**Yann**** ou harrydrago :**_ Coucou !! __Je te remercie pour le compliment et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !!_

__

**Chapitre 2 : Explication, Répartition et…questions…**

****

****

****

_- Les enfants bienvenues  en 1975 dit Dumbledore _

_-Oh p'tain ! _

-Tout ça c'est de TA faute Saint Potter ! Recommença Malfoy

-Écoute Malfoy, ne commence pas bordel ! On est déjà dans le pétrin, n'en rajoute surtout pas !

-Oh la vérité cho…

-Ta geule Malfoy. Pas envie d'écouter tes petites plaintes d'enfants gâtés !

Le ton que Harry avait utilisé était sec, tranchant et sans réplique. Draco se tus immédiatement.

-Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau…

Draco et Harry suivirent le directeur. Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde chuchotait et parlaient de ces nouveaux arrivant. Malfoy et Potter…avec qui les deux plus beaux mecs de Poudlard avaient eu des enfants ? Harry jeta un regard partout autour de lui. D'abord la table des Serpentard. Il reconnut tout de suite le nez crochu et le teint gras de leur cher futur professeur de Potion. Puis il remarqua Lucius Malfoy. Le portrait craché de Draco. Où plutôt Draco était le portrait craché de son père. À part les yeux. Lucius avait les yeux bleus et Draco avait les yeux argentés. Puis il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Cheveux noir et désordonné, lunette ronde…son portrait crach : James Potter. Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et Draco l'ayant remarqué, s'arrêta et suivit son regard.

-Hé Potter je sais bien que tes parents sont mort mais pas besoin de s'éterniser la dessus…

-La ferme Malfoy !

Pendant un instant, un seul instant qui dura 10 seconde, son regard croisa celui de son père et il reçut un frisson en pensant qu'en ce moment même, James Potter ne savait pas que son destin était scellé. Son regard dériva un peu plus loin sur la table et il vit Sirius souriant à grande dents, Remus entrain de secouer la tête et…PETER !!!!! Soudain, Harry vit rouge. Il se dirigea à pas de courses vers la table des Gryffondor, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : venger ses parents, Sirius et toute les personne qui sont mortes à cause de cette abominable petit rat.

-HÉ POTTER REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! Hurla Draco _'Il va faire une bêtise, il va faire une bêtise !!!!!!'_

Harry était maintenant devant la table des Gryffondor, qui le dévisageaient tous. Il ne regarda ni son père, ni Sirius, ni Remus. Il fixa son regard glacial, digne de Malfoy sur Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

-Hé ! dit une voix proche, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenant cette voix. Elle était exactement comme la sienne.

-POTTER !

Draco l'empoigna par le col et l'attira vers lui.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Potty ? Va falloir contrôler tes humeurs !

-Fou moi la paix Malfoy…

-Désolé Potty, pas cette fois ! Allez viens !

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il l'empoigna violemment et l'attira en dehors de la grande Salle.

-C'est quoi ton fichu problème Potter ?  Faut toujours que tu te fasse remarquer ou quoi ?

-Je vais tuer ce sale rat de Peter Pettigrow ! C'est de sa faute si mes parents sont morts !!

-On va d'abord aller voir le cinglé et après on en parlera, jusque là, tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te garantie que je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu me demande de t'achever !

-Je devrais trembler Malfoy là ? dit Harry avec amusement

-Oh Poty Potter, je ne suis peut-être pas devenu un sale Mangemort, mais je connais et je maîtrise parfaitement la Magie Noire, alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

-Arrête de me donner ces surnoms ridicules…blondinet.

Pour simple réponse, Draco roula des yeux et se traîna jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

-Habituellement, dans notre époque en tout cas, c'est un nom de sucrerie.

-Euh…chocogrenouille ? dit Draco

-Flizwibiz.

-Bertie Crochu

-Chaudron au chocolat

-Bonbon au citron dit Harry

La gargouille pivota. Draco lança un regard interrogateur à Harry. Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Dumbledore les adore, à chaque fois que tu vas à son bureau, il t'en propose.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore leur dit de s'asseoir comme d'habitude.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

Draco pouffa de rire…

-Non merci.

-Ah vous avez tord, ils sont délicieux. Bon alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'expliquez…

-Tout ce que je sais, commença Harry, c'est qu'on était en cours de Potion et Snape nous a mis ensemble moi Dra…Malfoy, et après il a commencer à me dire que c'était de ma faute si on était ensemble. Je me suis énervé. On s'est battu et on a atterri ici.

-Hum…je vois. Est-ce que vous savez quelle était la potion que vous étiez en train de faire ?

-Euh…dit Draco. Je pense que c'était la Trallengata ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Tarentellga par hasard ?  Dit Harry

-Oui oui c'est ça que je disais…

-Et dire que Potion est son cours préféré…marmonna Harry

-Bon…vous allez passez la répartition et vous suivrez vos cours normalement. Vous serez en septième année, comme à votre époque et vous aurez une chambre individuelle pour vous deux, ce qui veux dire que n'irez pas au dortoir de votre maison. À moins que vous ne vouliez bien sur…

-Moi je préfère le dortoir à cette fouine…

-Ha ha ha très drôle Potter !

-Bon maintenant, si vous voulez bien allez dans la Grande Salle je vous y rejoindrez dans quelque instants !

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Une fois en bas des escaler menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Draco se figea.

-Minute…murmura-t-il, comment il savait qu'on était en 7ième année à notre époque ?

Harry se figea puis dit d'une façon très intelligente.

-Sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre…

Une fois arrivé à la Grande Salle, tout le monde les dévisagea et Draco reprenant le rôle de Malfoy leur cria très poliment naturellement…

-Quoi ? Vous voulez une photo ? Ché que je suis beau mais c'est lui le Survivant, pas moi !

-Et c'est r'parti ! Met la un peu en veilleuse Malfoy…ou change de réplique ! Mais fou quelque chose p'tain !

Au moment ou les deux ennemi s'appretait à recommencer une de leur bagarre légendaire –dans leur époque bien sur- Dumbledore entra dans la salle –ooooh quel hasard !!!-.

Il plaça le chapeau sur le petit tabouret et la vielle chouette euh pardon le Professeur MacGonagall fit l'appelle.

-Malfoy, Draco Lucius  

Celui-ci s'avança vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête, sur à 100% qu'il se retrouverait à Serpentard.

_-Tiens, tiens, des voyageur du temps ? Hum mais que vois-je ? De l'ambition,un petit 2 % de courage, tu es sournois et rusé…ta place est sans aucun doute à…oh mais attend un instant je vois quoi là ? Hum intéressant…Fais attention à toi petit Dragon, tu rencontrera l'amour dans un personne inattendu et plusieurs obstacle se mettrons sur ton chemin, mais une fois que vous serrez réuni, rien ni personne ne pourra vous séparer…_

**-GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!**

Draco retira lentement le choixpeau de sa tête et la seule phrase qu'il put dire c'est :

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Moi chez les Gryffondor ? Pourquoi pas enculer Potter tant qu'à y être !

Harry avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau puis consentant à fermer sa bouche, il lança sa réplique à Malfoy :

-Oh t'inquiète pas Malfoy. Même si toi tu voulais, plutôt mourir que de le faire avec toi !

-Mr.Malfoy, veuillez allez vous asseoir à la table qui vous ai désigné.

-Potter, Harry James

Harry s'avança lentement vers le choixpeau, il avait l'impression qu'il se retrouvait 6 ans en arrière. La première fois où il avait vu le choixpeau, il avait eu peur de lui ! Une fois le choixpeau sur sa tête, il entendit une voix…

_-Ah tiens un revenant !!! Je ne pensais pas te revoir petit Potter. Tu n'as pas changé d'une miette, à part peut-être tes sentiments pour un certain Serpentard..._**-Quoi?!-**_ Tu découvrira bien assez tôt de quoi je parle petit Potter…Et surtout n'oublie pas ceci : Il faut savoir saisir sa chance dès qu'elle se présente…_

**-GRYFFONDOR !!!!! **

****

****

Harry se dirigea, soucieux,vers la table des Gryffondor, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'on l'applaudissait et qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Draco et son proche des Maraudeurs. _Surtout tes sentiments pour un certain Serpentard…_Il tourna machinalement son regard vers le blondinet à côté de lui et vit avec amusement qu'il boudait.

-C'est qui le gamin maintenant ?

Draco lui tira la langue et retourna à son boudage (sa se dit ?).

-Salut dit une voix en face de lui. Je me présente Sirius Black…

Il serra chaleureusement la main de Sirius et replongea dans ses pensée, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il leur dirait tout ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait se taire ? Il était vraiment tenté de tout leur dire, mais il se dit que si son quelqu'un était venu pour lui dire qu'il mourrait 30 ans plus tard, il l'aurait vraiment mal pris. Alors il décida de tout dire sauf la parti qui représentait leur mort…

-Hey Potty ! Tu rêves ? À moi j'espère…dit Draco

_'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça moua ? Oula de l'aspirine viiiiiiiiiiiite'_  

Harry rit.

-Faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalité Potty et je te signale qu'il y'a les maraudeurs qui te parlent depuis 15 minutes.

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata avec surprise qu'il y'avait 3 paires de yeux (on exclu Peter loll c'est un petit frustré de la vie alors…) qui le regardaient avec amusement.

-Je me présente, James Potter, désolé pour tout à l'heure t'avais l'ai louche !

-Et moi c'est Remus Lupin…

-Moi tu me connais déjà, le beau, le magnifique, le génialissime…

-SIRIUS !!! le grondèrent gentiment ses amis

-OK Sirius Black

-Hum dit…, dit James soudain très gêné, je me demandais euh est-ce que ton nom de famille a un rapport avec le mien ?

Harry sourit, il croyait vraiment se voir lui-même dans une glace, à part pour les yeux. Il avait les yeux de la merveilleuse Lily Evans.

-Oui…je suis…ton fils…

Sirius, Remus et James s'étranglèrent.

-Quoi ?! Cria James

-Oula je me demande qui est la malheureuse ! Sûrement encore une fille que tu as jetée juste après que tu as couché avec elle !!! dit une voix féminine venant de derrière

James ne se retourna même pas et siffla d'une voix menaçante :

-Dégages Evans on t'a rien demandé !**__**

-Hé !! J'ai le droit de savoir qui est la malheureuse pour la plaindre !!! Alors ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry

Harry sourit encore plus, il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir _'Niark,Niark,Niark, lé méchant mon Ryry !!! Hé Draco reprend toi !!'_

-Hé bien la malheureuse est…vous.

Un silence de mort régna quelque instant sur la table des Gryffondor. James Potter et Lily Evans ? JAMAIS !!! Lily éclata de rire.

-J'adore ton sens de l'humour mais je ne coucherais jamais avec…**_ça_**.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Lily parut choqué.

-Il paraît…euh je veux dire. Tout le monde me dit que j'ai ton caractère et que je suis le portrait craché de mon père dit Harry.

-Je ne le crois pas ! Dirent Lily et James en même temps

-Ah ouais ? Eh bas écoutez sa...

Il se rapprocha d'eux et se mit à chuchoter.

-Sirius est ton meilleur ami et il est gay. Toi, papa tu es l'attrapeur des Gryffondor et j'ai hérité de tes gênes. Et…Remus est un loup-garou et maman est fille de moldu et sa sœur Pétunia la déteste elle et tout ce qui attrait à la magie.

-Tout le monde au dortoir !!!!! Hurla le préfet en chef avant même que Lily et James eurent le temps de réagir.

En se levant, Harry trébucha, mais fut rattrapé par deux puissant bras. Il levas la tête et rencontra deux Saphir. Il était si proche qu'il sentait sou souffle chaud sur sa joue. Un peu plus et il s'embrassait. Harry se dégagea précipitamment, murmura un vague merci et s'en alla en courant. Les deux ennemis pensèrent en même temps :

_'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?' _

**_À suivre…_****__**

****

****

**_Alors ? Vous trouvez comment ? Je sais que mettre Draco à Gryffondor était vraiment exagéré, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que Draco et Harry puissent être ensemble, se rapprocher lentement mais toujours devoirs s'arrêter à cause de la présence des autres !!! Je trouvais l'idée de la chambre trop euh classique !! Mais mis à part ça est-ce que vous avez aimez ? Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ? VOUS GAGNEZ 10 MILLIONS DE DOLLARS !!!! loll hum désolé!! Petit délire perso !!! Alors quoiqu'il en soit !! REVIEWS !!!! Et titre du prochain chapitre : Confusion et…réaction…loll sa promet ! _**

****

****

**_Bises et à la prochaine !!_**

****

**_Cho_****__**

**_-xxx-_**

  

****

****


	3. Note de l'auteure

Ah que encore coucou !!! Bon alors ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste un avis, eh non ce n'est pas pour dire que j'abandonne ! Comme je sais que c'est pas tout le monde qui lis le message que j'écris avant de commencer un chapitre eh bah j'aimerais vous avertir dans une note que je suis sur que tout le monde va lire !!! Bon alors toute les reviews que vous m'envoyez maintenant je ne les reçois plus sur mon e-mail !!! Alors je suis obligé d'aller sur pour les lire, alors je vous demande pardon si la réponse à votre review n'est pas dans les RAR, mais sa ne veut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas lu !! Ça veut simplement dire que je l'ai lu, mais trop tard ! Alors le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt ! En tout cas j'y travaille très sérieusement !!! Il devrait arriver dans 2-3 jours mais je ne garantie rien car je déteste fixer des dates parce que je ne les respecte jamais loll!!!! Bon alors merci d'avoir lu et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise !!  
  
Bises  
  
Cho ! -xxx- 


	4. Réactions pas normal ou Quand Harry pète...

Salut !!! Me voici avec le chapitre 3 tant attendu (enfin j'espère loll!!!). Cette fois je ne vais pas parler longtemps!! J'espère que vous avez tous lu mon avis !! Si non bah tant pis pour vous !!!

**RAR :**

**Me : **_Hé ! Je l'aime mon titre moua !!!! loll nan c'est ton opinion et je le respecte mais je suis contente que tu ai lu quand même et que l'histoire t'ai plu !_

**Zick : **_loll!!! Bah merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !_

**Geneviève Black :**_ Merci beaucoup !! Contente que cette fic te tiens autant à cœur !_

**Akashana :** _Oui je sais que mettre Draco à Gryffondor était vraiment exagéré !!! Mais je l'ai expliqué à la fin de mon chapitre et je vais te  le ré expliquer. Bon je voulais que Dray et Ryry soit ensemble pour dormir le soir, sans pour autant qu'il puisse aller très loin (loll t'inquiète va quand même y avoir un lemon !!) Alors je me suis dit que des chambres individuelle c'était trop ! Avec l'esprit pervers de Draco, il l'aurait fait le deuxième jour loll! Et je voulais pas ça voilà pourquoi j'ai mis Draco chez les Gryffondor ! Ce qui veux dire qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de lime dans ma fic loll parce qu'il faudra toujours respecter une certaine limite !!! Voilà tu sais tout maintenant !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ta review !!_

**Lee-NC-Kass :  _Voui_**_ je sais c'est vraiment une honte pour Draco, mais comme il a décidé de changer bah il a juste bouder personnellement je m'imagine un Draco boudeur et je craque !!! Sa doit être trop mimi !!  _

**Alicia D :**_ Euh t'a oublié excellent !!! loll nan j'déconne !!! Alors je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait autant plu !!! J'espère que celui-ci aussi sera superbe, magnifique, merveilleux, génialissime, magique loll!!!!_

**Shyrinia :** _Coucou Shy !!!!! loll merci beaucoup pour ta review et je maintiens l'idée de notre club des folle à une seule condition, on prend mon slogan : BROCOLI ET VACHE FOLLE MÊME COMBAT !!! Vive LFECR et ODFYR !!!!loll_

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **_Hey, j'aurais jamais pensé que le dieu (ou pour toi la déesse) de la mort aime ma fic loll ! C'est très flatteur ! Eh nan t'inquiète j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ne serai-ce qu'une fic cette année !! Il me reste 1 mois et 2 semaine de vacances environ (hé oui je rentre le 26 août et on est le 13 juillet) je trouve que le temps passe trop rapidement ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas comme ça pendant les études ! Bon je dérive du sujet !!! Merci pour ta review !!_

**Maliciaslytherin : **_Bah moi je préfère que Ryry sois un peu sadique !! Dans les autres fics où il est dans le temps des maraudeur, il ne dit jamais qu'il est son fils et je trouve ça dommage alors…_

**Gaelle Griffondor : _ loll_**_, clair et direct !!!_

**Alfa : **_Vi__ je sais !!! L'envoyer à Gryffondor était vraiment exagéré ! Mais regarde la réponse que j'ai écrite à Akashana et tu comprendras !_

**Lululle :**_ Coucou pupuce !!! Je sais que maintenant que je suis entrain d'écrire la réponse à ta review, tu n'es plus là (nan elle est pas morte quoique loll VOIX OFF tu te souviens ? :P) je voudrais que tu sache que tu me manques déjà ma petite Lul !!! Je t'adore et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!_

**Maxxine :**_ Salut, tout d'abord tu peux m'appeler par mon vrai nom : Sarah. Et maintenant, je t'approuve entièrement il n'y a que des auteurs de talents ici !!! Si tu aime mon style d'écriture tu devrais lire les fics de Lululle et de Shyrinia elles sont tout bonnement S U P E R !!!!!! Et pour ce qui est de Harry et de sa réaction trop brusque tu verras dans ce chapitre !!!_

**Onarluca : **_Merci, tu me fais rougir !! Contente de t'avoir accroché au 2ième chapitre !!!! J'espère que tu aimera autant les autres chapitre et que tu la suivras avec enthousiasme !! _

****

****

**Yann :**_ Salut Yann !!! Pour Dumby, je préfère garder le suspens, tu verra et pour Voldy je préfère faire une histoire sans lui, il a causé assez de tord comme ça. Pour ce qui est de Sirius-Remus, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !!!Et pour Lululle, elle est partie aujourd'hui à 9h30 du matin et ne reviendra que dans 2 semaines. Ne t'attends pas à avoir la suite de ses fics bientôt, car elle est en plein déménagements !!!! Mais si tu veux lire une bonne fic je te conseille : Tempêtes et Rapprochement de Shyrinia ou Streap de Shyrinia et Lululle _

**Yuki-Chan**** :**_ Pour la réponse à ta review ce n'est pas moi qui vais te répondre mais Suite ! Voilà _

_Suite : Je suis là!!!!!_

_loll__ dsl petit délire !!! _

**Voilà !! Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !!!!!! **

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !!!!**

**La note lé pas si importante bah enfin pour moi c'est important !!! Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Lululle et à Shy (Shyrinia). Je le dédie à Lululle, car elle a toujours était la pour moi et m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais besoin d'elle ou quand j'était en panne sèche. Je dédie ce chapitre à Shy, que je connais depuis 2 jours, mais que j'adore déjà !!! Alors voilà !!! Hé pssssttt c'est bientôt l'annif de Daniel Radcliffe !!! (23 juillet !!) loll Et je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est plus axée sur les réaction de Harry envers Draco qu'autre chose ! Mais on parlera quand même des maraudeurs !!!**

**Chapitre 3 : Réaction pas normal du tout ou Quand Harry pète une coche !**

Les Gryffondor était tous autour de la Préfète en chef, attendant qu'elle daigne leur donner le mot de passe.

-Bon ne pensez pas que je suis contente de remplacer votre Préfète Miss Evans parce que Madame…oui bon il faut que je fasse le discours habituelle je vois ? Bon je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tout les nouveau et à nos visiteurs du futur –pfff n'importe quoi- et je tiens à préciser que…

-C'est bon Parkinson pas besoin de voir ta face de bouledogue plus longtemps !!! Dit Sirius

-Black !!!! 20 points en moins pour insolence envers un supérieur !!!!  Votre mot de passe est Amour.

Parkinson s'en alla en maugréant :

-Amour, putain qu'ils sont cons ! Qui trouve des mots de passe aussi ridicule ?!

-Ne fais pas attention à elle lui murmura James, ce n'est qu'une sale vermine toujours collé à Malfoy alors qu'elle sais pertinemment qu'il est amoureux de Narcissa Black!!!

Harry hocha la tête en suivant James Potter jusqu'au dortoir des 7ième années, suivi de prêt par Draco. Soudain, le premier de la ligne s'arrêta brusquement ce qui fit tout le monde se foncer de dans. Harry sentit un visage dans son cul. Il rougit et se retourna brusquement. Draco aussi rouge que lui, gardait pertinemment les yeux au sol et murmura d'une voix enfantine :

-Désolé, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

Harry était tellement rouge qu'il ne réussi qu'à balbutier un simple : Pas grave à peine audible.

-Hé !!! C'est quoi ce bouchon ?!  Hurla Sirius avec sa courtoisie habituelle

-C'est le dortoir des filles, il est bloqué alors, elles reviennent par ici !!!

À ce moment, MacGonagall apparut en bas des escaliers.

-Venez tous dans la Salle Commune ! Et plus vite que ça ! 

Maugréant, les Gryffondor descendirent afin de recevoir  les explications.

-Bon, un petit plaisantin –sûrement Peeves-  a bloqué le dortoir des filles !!!! En ce moment, les elfes de maison sont entrain d'agrandir le dortoir des garçons. Les filles dormiront avec les garçons jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maintenant, couvre feu !!!! Que je ne voix plus personne en bas !!!

-Putain de Peeves !!! Le jour de la rentrée en plus ! C'est quoi son problème ?! Jurait James  dans son lit

-Potter…dit Malfoy

-Oui ? Répondirent les deux intéressés

-Nan pas toi Potter Senior. Ta geule. Y'en a qui aimerait bien dormir !

-Hé nan mais tu te prend pour qui ?!

-Pour Draco Malfoy pa ! répondit Harry

-Oh au fait, dit Sirius

Le dortoir des garçons fut éclairé, et tout le monde put voir le visage de Sirius éclairé par la curiosité. Les filles commencèrent à geindre.  Des Nan mais c'est quoi votre problème ? et Bordel vous allez vous fermez oui ou non ?! 

-Oula les filles un peu plus de politesse dit Sirius, c'est une question très pertinente et je suis sur que tout le monde ici aimerait le savoir.

Cela suffit à égailler la curiosité des filles. En moins de deux tout le monde était assis en cercle et attendait avec impatience la question de Sirius qui ne se lassait pas de faire languir tout le monde, pour la plus grande joie de Harry et Draco qui eux n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'avoir hâte. Connaissant son parrain, Harry était sur que la question allait le gêner !!!

-Bon alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a entre vous deux ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux concernés. Draco ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Quant à Harry il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Draco pivota sur lui-même, s'enfouit dans son sac de couchage et murmura ou plutôt grogna :

-Bonne Nuit.

-Oh allez dîtes le nous !!!!! S'il vous plaîttttt !! Supplia Sirius

-Ouais allez faîtes pas les chochottes !!! Dit James

-Ouais on veut savoir !! S'exclama Lily à la grande surprise de tous

-Bah quoi ? Je suis une Gryffondor, moi aussi je suis curieuse et j'adore savoir les nouveaux couples. Se défendit Lily

À la prononciation du mot 'couple', Draco se releva tel une fusée et fusilla tout le monde du regard, puis dit d'une voix sèche.

-Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi c'est clair ? Et même si il y'avait quelque chose-ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver-, ça ne vous regarderais pas ! Maintenant bonne nuit.

-Mais…protesta Sirius, venez pas me faire croire qu'il y'a rien entre vous deux !! Vous agissez exactement comme Remus et moi au début !!

Puis il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche comme si il venait de faire une grosse bourde.

-AHA!!! S'exclama James en se levant, brandissant son poing en signe de victoire, je le savais !!!! JE LE SAVAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est bon Cornedrue faut pas en faire tout un plat ! dit Sirius. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure lorsque tu es tombé dans ses bras Harry, tu étais tout rouge et tu avais un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Il n'y rien du tout entre Malfoy et moi et il ne risque pas d'y avoir quelque chose. Malfoy et moi sommes ennemis depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontré et ce n'est pas toi qui vas changer quelque chose.

-Je me casse murmura Draco, je vais aux toilettes.

Une fois la porte du dortoir fermé, Sirius et les autres se tournèrent vers Harry et celui-ci commença à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Lé Harry !!! Avoue qu'il est sexy !!!!!! dit Sirius

-Hé surtout te gêne pas !!! dit Remus

-Ça va Moony tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

Puis se tournant vers Harry il continua.

-Et avoue qu'il a le plus beau cul du monde !

-Ah ça je suis d'accord !! Il ressemble vraiment à Lucius Malfoy !! Dit une des amies de Lily

-Normal c'est son fils, mais il ne deviendra jamais Mangemort, il vaut mieux que ça…beaucoup mieux…

-AHA !!!!! Allez avoue Harry, tu l'aime bien ne ?

-NON !!! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est sexy et la manière dont il remet ses cheveux en arrière de ses oreilles est…NON ARRÊTE !!! Tu vois tout ce que tu me rentres dans la tête ? Malfoy n'est rien qu'un petit prétentieux fils de Mangemort et je ne l'aimerais jamais.

-C'est très flatteur de ta part **P**otter. Dit une voix glaciale

-Je…Draco désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu étais…

-Ta geule Potter, je vois que l'opinion que tu as de moi ne changera jamais, pourtant j'ai essayé d'être gentil depuis qu'on est ici, mais à ce que je vois, tu es et tu sera toujours aussi borné et con ! Et pour votre information à tous. Non on n'est pas ensemble et comme viens de le dire Potter on ne le sera jamais vu que oh comment tu le dis déjà ? Je ne suis qu'un petit fils de Mangemort prétentieux c'est ça ? Désolé pour toi Potter mais pour retourner à notre putain d'époque il va falloir que tu t'allie avec le sale prétentieux fils de Mangemort que je suis.

Une fois son discours termina, Draco sortit du dortoir pour aller on ne sait où et prit bien soin de claquer la porte. Le silence se fit dans le dortoir et quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un soupir et Harry dire :

-J'ai fait une bourde ne ?

Sirius acquiesça.

-J'ai agis en connard ne ?

Sirius acquiesça encore.

-J'ajouterais même que tu as été exécrable, prétentieux, méchant, con, borné, encu…

-C'est Patmol, je pense qu'il a compris l'interrompit Remus. Je pense que tu sais ce que tu as à faire…

Harry hocha la tête (bah vouais pour pas dire le mot : acquiesça loll) et sortit à la recherche de Draco. Une fois la porte fermé les conversation allèrent de bon train.

-Il a vraiment ton caractère, James dit Sirius

-Ouais, mais il a les bons côté de la merveilleuse Lily dit Remus

-Pour la énième fois ce n'est pas notre fils !!!! S'écria James. Je ne me marierais jamais avec Evans !!!

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter. 

-Ah ouais ? répliqua Sirius. Vous agissez exactement comme ces deux connards ! Vous vous aimez ça crève les yeux, mais vous êtes trop bornés pour vous l'avouez !!!  Vous êtes tout le temps entrain de vous chercher, n'importe quand et dans le fond, tout ce que vous avez envie de faire c'est de vous sauter dessus et de vous embrassez !!! Vous dîtes que vous vous détestez eh bah je vais vous apprendre quelque chose moi : Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas alors faîte le donc ce putain de pas et foutez nous la paix avec vos chicanes !!! (1) 

**_Dans la tour d'astronomie… _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Draco regardait les étoiles assis sur le bord de la tour, les larmes inondant son visage. Il savait que Potter était sûrement entrain de le chercher et que si Rusard le trouvais il serait foutu. _'Bien fait pour lui !!!'_ pensa-t-il, puis il sentit les larmes couler à flot et des sanglots secouèrent son corps.

_'Putain Potter, regarde ce que tu me fais ?! Tu vois j'en suis rendu à pleurer pour toi !!! Bordel Potter je te hais !!! Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir connu !' _

-Draco…?

Il essuya rapidement les larmes de ses yeux et reprit son masque. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il la connaissait. Oh que oui il la connaissait. Elle venait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Douce, mélodieuse avec une pointe de timidité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? T'as pas assez insulté le petit fils de Mangemort prétentieux ?

-Draco je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là.

-Raison de plus !!!! T'en profites pendant que je ne suis pas là pour dire du mal de moi !! Tu sais quoi Potter ? C'est lâche ça !! Dans le fond tu es encore plus salaud que moi !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais…

Il s'approcha encore plus de Draco prit sa main et lui tourna la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je veux que tu sache _–il s'approche encore plus-_ que je ne pensais pas une seul chose _–il ne reste qu'un mm-_ de ce que j'ai dit…

Il scella la phrase avec un baiser. Une promesse. Doux et timide au début pour finir exigeant et passionné. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre supérieure de Draco, se délectant de ce goût exquis : miel et épice. Draco quémanda doucement l'entrée avec sa langue. Il commença doucement à taquiner les lèvre puis une fois que Harry lui ai donné l'accès, il commença à le taquiner cherchant toujours à éviter sa langue mais quand enfin elle toucha celle de Harry une décharge électrique traversa le corps des deux…amants ? Puis ce fut comme si Harry recevait une douche froide. Il se dégagea violemment du baiser de Draco le regarda avec effroi, toucha ses lèvre et dit :

-Ce n'est jamais arriver…

Le regard de Draco se fit dur et glaciale.

-Tu penses que tu peux jouer comme ça avec les sentiments des gens ? Hein ? HEIN?! Hurla-t-il

-…

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE POTTER !!! TU M'ENTENDS ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!

Harry tourna les talons et commença à courir…

Draco glissa le long du mur, les larmes coulant à nouveau.

_'J'te déteste Potter ! J'te déteste parce que j'taime !!!'_

**À suivre…**

**Alors ? Vous trouvez comment ?!!!? Reviews s'il vous plaît !! Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise !!!**

**_(1) _****_: Au faite je répétais exactement ce que mon Prof de français m'avais dit à moi et à mon ennemi Simon !! loll Selon moi c'est n'importe quoi…n'est-ce pas ?_**

****

****

****

**Bises**

**Cho3**

**-xxx-**

    


	5. Comment te dire ?

Coucouche !!!!!!!!!! Euh je veux dire coucou !!! Bon alors, me voici avec le chapitre 4 !!! Je tiens à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, car vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !!!! Je dédit cette fic à Shy (Shyrinia) car grâce à elle j'ai pu découvrir l'anime Gravitation !!!! Et j'adore !!!!! Et j'aimerais aussi la dédier à FFelinna que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'elle va faire !!! Merci !

Disclamer : Si ils étaient à moi, ils seraient devenus fous depuis longtemps…

Rating : R…pour plus tard !!

Couple : HP/DM ça arrive, ça arrive dans ce chapitre !!! :D  

**RAR : **

**Shunrei : _ Vi_**_ t'inquiète, dans ce chapitre Ryry il dit enfin tout à Draco, enfin lit et tu comprendra !!_

**Shyrinia : **_C'est dommage que tu t'en aille aussi rapidement ! Je serais à nouveau toute seule ! Et cette fois c'est pour 10 jours !!! Dire qu'en quelques jours tu m'as manqué je n'imagine pas 10 ! Mais dit, tu pourrais pas m'envoyer d'autre AMV de Gravitation ce soir ? Steuplé je pourrais au moins m'occuper !!!!!! Et vive mon slogan !! À ce soir sur le cht (t'es mieux d'être là !!)_

**Alicia D : **_loll tu dois être un dictionnaire à toi toute seule !!! loll eh bah merci ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !!! :D _

**Slipou : **_Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! _

**Lolo : **_Merci ! Bon bah dans ce chapitre ils se mettent enfin ensemble ! Mais t'inquiète, ils auront beaucoup d'obstacle avant de pouvoir enfin être heureux : Tromperie, Trahison et Haine au menu : P  _

**Zick :**_ loll voui j'ai toujours vu Sirius comme ça !! Au faite il ressemble à Ron, il n'a pas de tact ! _

**MaliciaSlytherin :  _Voui_**_ je sais, je sais !!! Tu verra dans ce chapitre tout s'arrange !!! _

**Lee-NC-Kass : **_Je sais vraiment pas c'est quoi le problème de JK à faire mourir Sirius ! Un personnage si important ! J'ai vraiment été triste en lisant le tome 5 mais bon j'ai quand même hâte de lire le 6 ! Oui je sais Harry a vraiment été con sur ce coup, mais c'est un borné alors…Et pour mon prof de français…suis pas sur loll ! Tout le monde dit ça mais moi je continue à dire qu'on est juste amis (et encore !!! comment je commence ma semaine ? En me disputant avec lui !) _

**Geneviève Black : **_Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu suives ma fic comme ça ! _

**L'ange des Ténèbres : **_Coucou !!! Géniale j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! En passant je suis désolé pour ton nom c'est mon ordi qui me corrige loll!! C'est pour ça qu'il est pas écris comme toi tu l'a écris !_

**Hayden : **_Voilà !! Elle est là ! Je me surprends moi-même parce que ce n'est pas tellement long !! Est-ce que tu touvre que je publie très lentement ? _

**Maxxine : **_Vi je sais Draco est froid avec tout ceux qu'ils détestent mais avec Harry…tu comprend quand on est en amour on change complètement !!!!! Tu ne penses pas ? loll tu trouve mes chapitre court ? loll c'est les plus longs que j'ai jamais écris !!! _

****

**Onarluca : Merci**_ beaucoup !! La vrai action va commencer au prochain chapitre :P _

**Alfa : **_Merci !! Quelqu'un qui me supporte !! loll tout le monde à mon école dit qu'on va finir par sortir ensemble et qu'on se dévore des yeux pfff je sais même pas comment dévorer des yeux alors…et tout le monde dit qu'il donnerais 20 $ si je ne sortait jamais avec lui ! Niark !!! Je vais me faire du cash !! Et t'inquiète je sais que Harry est un con, mais dans ce chapitre il est BEAUCOUP moins con vu qu'il se mets avec Dray ! _

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner aucune de mes fics !!!! En ce moment je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 12 de HP et le retour de Voldemort !!!  _****

Chapitre 4 : Comment te dire ?  

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry et Draco ne s'adressaient plus la parole ou plutôt deux semaines que Draco ignorait royalement Harry. Pourquoi ? Ça seul les deux concerner le savait !! Les deux 'amis' faisaient tout pour ne pas se rencontrer et quand par malheur il se trouvais dans la même pièce on sent tout de suite que l'atmosphère devient lourd et tendu. Je ne vous parle pas des cours !!! Alors que la troisième semaine s'achevait, les maraudeurs coincèrent Harry dans un coin et l'interrogèrent :

-Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Draco et toi ? demanda James

-Absolument rien qui puisse te concerner ! répliqua froidement Harry

-Allez on va peut-être pouvoir t'aider ! On a super Moony avec nous ! Dit Sirius

Harry soupira et consenta enfin à leur expliquer l'histoire. Il commença pas leur dire comment il avait trouvé Draco puis le baiser et enfin sa fuite. À la fin du récit, les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry

-Est-ce que je peux le dire maintenant ? demanda Sirius aux autres

Ils hochèrent touts la tête.

-T'est qu'un enfoir

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup ça !!  

-Viens ici petit lionceau, on va t'expliquer des choses nous ! Lui dit James

Sur ce, les maraudeurs emmenèrent Harry dans la Salle Sur Demande.

-Bon alors Harry, n'as-tu jamais ressenti quelque chose pour Draco ? demanda Remus

-NON !! À part une haine profonde!

-Putain James il est pire que toi et Evans ! Lui dit Sirius

-Je n'aime pas…commença James

-Ça va on est pas ici pour toi mais pour Harry ! Les arrêta tout de suite Remus

Puis se tournant vers Harry.

-Harry se pourrait-il que tu aies peur de tes sentiments ou non se pourrait-il que tu aies peur de l'homosexualité?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il avait peur !! Il avait peur des regards des autres à son époque. Il aimait Draco, il le savait depuis longtemps mais il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Bordel il était Harry Potter, avait-il le droit d'aimer ? D'aimer un garçon ? Qui plus est le fils du bras droit de Voldemort ? Non, il était certain de ça.

-Tu t'en fous de l'opinion des autres Harry ! lui dit Remus comme si il avait lu dans ses pensée, l'important c'est ce que tu penses toi ! Dit moi Harry, aimes-tu Draco ?

-Oui murmura Harry, plus que tout au monde…

-Alors va le trouver dit lui et fait lui l'amour jusqu'au matin ! lui hurla Sirius

-Sirius !

-Bon ok, oublie le 'dit lui' garde juste le ' Fais lui l'amour jusqu'au matin !' se repris Sirius

Il reçut une tape amicale de la part de James.

-Sirius n'a pas complètement tord, va y dit lui que tu l'aime et tu vas voir tu vas vraiment être soulagé et heureux ! Et tu t'en fou de ce que pense les autre ! C'est TA vie pas celle des autre ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? ALLEZ FILE ! Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Harry n'avançait pas d'un pouce.  

**Prisonnier de ton enchantement**

**En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments**

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps**

**Quand on mène, qui est le plus fort ?**

**Et moi je cours**

Aussitôt, Harry se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas pour aller où, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait courir. Ses pieds le dirigèrent vers le lac. Il faisait nuit et  un froid de canard. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu ici. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il _devait_ venir. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement au bord du lac. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Pas de doute. Quand son cœur battait ainsi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Que LUI était là. Il commença à  se tordre les doigts de la main, signe de sa nervosité. Puis il se rappela le fameux baiser qu'ils avaient échangés il y'a de cela 3 semaines. Il se rappelait encore la saveur des lèvre de Draco : miel et épice. Comme sa personnalité. Il pouvait être doux et délicieux, mais…quand il voulait… Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il était coincé dans cette espace temps, comment voulez-vous qu'ils se serrent les coudes si Draco l'ignore continuellement ? Pour un simple baiser !!! Il se rappela soudain les mots de Draco alors qu'il courrait et s'enfuyait : _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE POTTER ! TU PENSES QUE TU PEUX JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES GENS COMME ÇA ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TU M'ENTENDS ?!_ Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose. Courir jusqu'au bord du lac,  le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour là à même le sol. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais comment ?

**Mais comment te dire ?**

**Les mots, ne viennent pas**

**Libérez les sons de ma voix**

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps**

**Passer en toi**

**Mais laisse moi te dire…**

Il s'avança doucement puis une fois arrivé derrière Draco, avant même d'avoir fait un geste, il entendit la voix de Draco, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

-Fiche le camp Potter, pas envie de voir ta face de bouledogue.

Harry émit un rire nerveux.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas Parkinson vous faîte erreur Monsieur Malfoy.

Un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco aussitôt effacé pour être remplacé par le masque froid et indifférent que Draco avait formé au fil des années. Harry posa une main sur l'avant bras de Draco.

-Écoute moi, Draco je…

-Vire tes sales pattes de là ! J'ai pris une douche ce matin ! Lui cracha Draco se retournant brusquement

Ce que Draco ne savait  pas c'est que Harry n'était assis qu'à quelque centimètre de lui ce qui fait qu'il se rapprocha encore plus en se retournant aussi brusquement. Maintenant il était à la même distance qu'il y'a trois semaines. Harry pouvait de nouveau sentir le souffle de Draco sur sa bouche et la même odeur avec une différence prêt s'insinua dans ses narines. Cette fois ce n'était pas miel épice, mais miel vanille encore meilleur, se dit-il. Si il s'était écouté, il lui aurait tout de suite sauté dessus.  Mais il se retint et se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui argenté de Draco et de sentir son doux souffle sur ses lèvres…

**Pris au piège par le souffle éminent**

**De ton retour tout ce qui nous attend**

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang**

**Tu touches mon cœur**

**L'esprit s'en ressent**

**Et moi je suis fou**

Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cette couleur. L'argent. C'était une couleur qui allait à Draco. La beauté de ses yeux ne faisait qu'embellir son physique. Déjà à Poudlard, toute les filles était après lui et une fois alors qu'il a craqué dans la Grande Salle, car Parkinson le suppliait pour la énième fois de lui faire l'amour pour ses 18 ans, Draco de leva d'un bond, fou de rage et commença à hurler en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, qu'il préférait baiser un crapaud, qu'il était sur que sa ferait encore plus de sensation que de coucher avec elle, et que de toute façon il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Harry s'était tout de suite sentit bizarre lorsque Draco avait prononcé ses mots. Sur le moment il a tout de suite pensé que c'était du dégoût, mais maintenant il savait que c'était de l'amour. Combien de fois avait-il espionné Draco ? Se disant que c'était pour lui faire un mauvais coup. Il s'était rendu compte de la pure beauté du blond, alors qu'il l'avait vu la nuit au bord du lac, et qu'il avait observé comment les rayons de lune faisaient briller ses magnifiques cheveux d'or. C'était cette soirée là que Draco avait baissé son masque pour laisser place à un visage sur lequel on pouvait lire le sentiment de sérénité et de détente. Draco avait la beauté d'un ange. Ses cheveux d'or qui encadrait son visage lui donnait un air angélique, ses yeux d'habitude si froid avaient reflétaient cette nuit là un sentiment de bien-être et son tout petit nez qui lui donnait un air enfantin, sa bouche fine et rose qui donnait à toute personne l'obeservant de prêt l'envie de l'embrasser et de le faire sien. Il comprenait que Pansy soit tombé éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il avait entendu entre les branches que Draco n'avait encore couché avec personne et qu'il affirmait qu'il attendait qu'il fallait que ce soit une personne digne d'un Malfoy à qui il donnerait sa virginité. Cela donnait un aspect encore plus pur de Draco. Lui-même n'avait couché qu'avec une seule personne : Cho Chang et il avait détesté ça ! Maintenant il était vraiment content que Draco soit encore vierge. Il pourrait le faire sien à tout jamais. Mais il restait encore un problème…Comment faire comprendre à Draco qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas juste le mettre dans son lit…Oui, comment lui dire ?

**Mais comment te dire ?**

**Les mots ne viennent pas**

**Libérez les sons de ma voix**

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps**

**Passer en toi**

**Mais laisse moi te dire…**

-Draco je voudrais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fais…

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que le grand Harry Potter allait venir s'excuser ironisa Draco

-Écoute je sais que j'ai agis comme un...

- Con ? Imbécile ? Putain ? Connard de première ? Enculé ? Tu as le choix… dit Draco

-En fait j'allais dire débile, mais ces mots me conviennent très bien, quoique t'as oublié enfoiré…marmonna Harry

Draco éclata de rire, un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Ce rire était tout bonnement merveilleux. Discret et cristallin. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer ce rire.

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te rend encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà…dit gentiment Harry

-Potter, écoute moi bien…Je ne veux pas figurer sur ton tableau de chasse compris ? Même si je…

Draco s'arrêta soudain et rougit furieusement.

-Même si tu quoi ? L'encouragea Harry

Ça y'est, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait !! Et Harry lui répondrait que lui aussi et il lui ferais l'amour toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il ai crié son nom 20 fois !

-Écoute Potter, tout le monde sait que je suis vierge. Et je t'avais déjà dit que j'attendais une personne digne d'un Malfoy et que ça serait et à elle et seulement à elle que je donnerais ma virginité. Et quand je le ferais je serais sur que je l'aime et que elle aussi.

-Et est-ce que tu as trouvé cette personne ? demanda Harry la gorge nou

-Oui et non…Au fait c'est toi, mais je ne veux pas être une simple proie…dit Draco en baissant la tête

**Mais comment te dire ?**

**Les mots ne viennent pas**

**Libérez les sons de ma voix**

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps**

**Passer en toi**

**Mais laisse moi te dire**

**En amour on n'sait rien**

**On est rien…**

**On est rien…**

**On est rien…**

**(Kyo : Comment te dire ?)**

Harry lui relava doucement le menton et lui sourit.

-Tu es tout sauf une proie. Écoute moi, il y'a 3 semaines je t'ai embrassé et j'ai vraiment été troublé. Tu me connais, je suis borné. Tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme moi. Mais grâce aux maraudeurs j'ai pu m'avouer à moi-même que je t'aimais. Je t'aime Draco et depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois…

Draco l'embrassa doucement. Harry soupira contre ses lèvres. Enfin. Il avait tant rêvé de ça, du jour où il pourrait enfin ragoûté à ses lèvres qui l'ont tant tenté !

-Eh hum…dit…commença Harry d'une voix innocente. Quand est-ce que tu compte me donner ta virginité ?

Draco lui donna une tape en arrière de la tête en riant :

-Pervers ! dit-il

-Bah quand tu sors avec un mec qui a un corps de…hum…bon alors ? Continua Harry le rouge lui montant aux joue

Draco réfléchit.

-Aussitôt que nous serons rentrés à notre époque.

Puis s'approchant doucement de son oreille et lui soufflant d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

-Tu pourras me prendre n'importe quand et dans toute les positions que tu veux…

Harry se releva et commença à courir en direction du château aussi vite qu'une fusée puis se retournant vers Draco il lui cria :

-BORDEL T'ATTEND QUOI ? ON A UNE ÉPOQUE À REGAGNER !!!

Draco rit légèrement et rejoignit son amant. Il avait trouver le moyen de faire en sorte qu'Harry travaille…C'est Granger qui allait être contente !

**_À suivre…_**

****

****

**_Voilà !! Alors vous trouvez comment ????? REVIEWS !! J'espère que vous avez aimez !!!_**

****

****

**_Bises Cho ! _**

****

****

****


	6. Recherche,trouvaille et problèmes

Ah que coucou !!! Eh oui c'est encore moi !! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça !! Je serais toujours de retour !! rire diabolique Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris par à port  à ce chapitre, c'est que j'ai été en panne pendant quelque jours…Je pensais que j'avais mis Draco et Harry ensemble trop rapidement ! Bon alors je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!

Disclamer : Si ils étaient à moi, ils seraient devenus fou depuis longtemps ! Et je les féliciterais même d'être encore en vie :P

Couple : Draco et une mouffette ! Non mais franchement…roule des yeux

**RAR : **

**Maxxine :**_ Salut !!! Bah vi je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps afin de mettre ce chapitre mais…sans commentaire :P La voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autre !_

**Isa Malfoy :**_ Vi la voilà !!!!! Cool, une nouvelle lectrice !!! :P _

**Minerve : **_Bon alors là, vais être claire ! Y'a personne qui a compris ma dernière phrase ! Je ne disais pas que Hermione utiliserais la même méthode, je disais seulement qu'elle serait contente que Draco ai trouvé une solution afin de faire travailler Harry ! C'est tout ! loll Ouais moi aussi ça m'étonnerait qu'elle utilise la même méthode si non Dray il va pas être très content !! :p_

**Yann :**_ Coucou ! Bon je t'ai répondu sur le cht, au fait j'espère que t'a aimé les AMV que je t'ai passé !!! Comme je te l'ai dit, Gravitation est un anime Yaoi. Et pour te dire tu peux trouver les mangas et les épisodes de la série à Paris, je peux pas t'en dire plus. C'est toi qui habite en France, pas moi :P Je suis sur qu'il y'a plein de magasin de mangas à Paris, renseigne toi c'es tout ! ;) Mais t'inquiète je vais demander à FFelinna ! _

**Tatunette : **_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise comme ça ! _

**Lolo : **_Merci beaucoup !!! Je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'es autant plu :P _

****

**Maliciaslytherin : **_lol vi Dray lé vraiment rusé, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui !!! _

****

**L'ange des Ténèbres : **_Niark__ niark, ne te réjouis pas trop vite ma puce…tu n'as pas encore lu ce chapitre ! s'éloigne avec un rire démoniaque _

**Geneviève Black : **_Coucou !! Merci,ça me fait plaisir lorsque des gens me disent qu'ils trouvent mon chapitre hilarant alors que c'était le but :P Il parait que j'ai un style d'écriture sérieux et drôle à la fois :P _

**Lululle : **_Coucou pupuce !!! Je fais un sprint en ce moment afin de me grouiller pour mettre le chapitre avant que tu t'en aille !!! Ouf c'est dur, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Ça m'étonnerais que je réussisse mais bon, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plus ! Mais je te boude toujours parce que t'as vu les deux épisodes de Gravitation na ! :P _

**Alicia D : **_Coucou ! Bon je sais, j'ai tarder pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne ! Faux dire qu'à un moment donné j'était vraiment en panne, je trouvais que j'avais mis Draco et Harry ensembles trop rapidement, mais j'ai trouvé la solution maintenant…niark ! _

**Lee-NC-Kass :**_ Alors bon, je suis navrée de vous apprendre ça, mais dans ce chapitre ils regagnent leurs époques, mais vous inquiétez pas ! Avec le problème qu'ils vont avoir, ils vont devoir y retourner…pourquoi? Lisez et vous saurez ! _

**Namie cassy :  _Alors_**_ merci ! Dit est-ce que t'es Québécoise ou Française ? _

**Slipou**** : **_Coucou ma puce, t'inquiète pas, de l'imagination, j'en ai à revendre. Merci du compliment. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi JK a tué Sirius ! J e trouve ça vraiment cruel !! Eh tu savais qu'elle attendais un 3ième enfant ? C'est cool pour elle ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! _

**Shyrinia :  _loll_**_ t'a peur des orages ? Bizarre…moi sa m'endort ! J'adore quand ça gronde et que je suis dans mon lit ! loll je me sens bien !! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus et je voudrais te remercier pour l'épisode que tu m'a envoyé (enfin je suis entrain de télécharger en ce moment, je sais pas si je resterais assez longtemps pour le télécharger au complet !! J'espère…) Bonne Lecture ma puce ! _

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **_Vi ! Je n'abandonnerais aucune de mes fics, je vais même essayer de terminer mes fics **principales****, **je dis principales parce que j'en ai 17 ! Je pourrais pas toute les terminer ! Mais je pense notamment à Harry Potter et le retour de Voldemort, Au Clair de Lune, Juste Une nuit, Un cri dans la nuit en gros c'est à ceux là que je pense ! Et bien sûr j'inclus cette fic, en faite je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 12 de Harry Potter et le retour de Voldemort mais comme Harry surprend Dray avec un autre mec, je reste coincé sur cette scène loll je sais pas que dois faire Harry lorsqu'il verra Dray embrasser bip bah vi je dirais pas le nom! ! Mais bon je ne t'ennuierais pas avec mes histoires loll! Bonne Lecture ! _

**Alfa : **_loll viii !! Mais je pense que Parkinson ça serait plutôt du genre : Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Drakinouchet, je suis sur que ça se soigne ! Face de bouledogue va ! Je t'accrocherais au mat et je montrerais tes tripe à tout le monde et je te laisserais te faire…oui hum bon je m'éloigne du sujet la ! :P _

**Onarluca :  _Vi_**_ ! J'en avais marre que ce sois toujours Dray le grand et le viril, mais t'inquiète je le ferais pas abandonner son poste de Serpentard sournois et méchant !! _

**Paradise Nightwish:******_Bon, loll y'en a plein qui ont pas compris ma dernière phrase loll je ne disais pas que Hermione utiliserait la même manière ! Je disais simplement qu'elle serait contente que Dray est trouvé un moyen de faire travailler Harry :P loll c'est ça ! Bon bah j'espère que ma fic te plait :P _

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Recherche, trouvaille et problèmes**

****

****

****

À la fin des cours, Draco et Harry allèrent à la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer quelque recherches, enfin Draco recherchait tandis que Harry lui dormait comme un gros bébé avec un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, durant son sommeil on pouvait vaguement entendre des 'miam, chocolaaaaaat' et des 'non je voudrais plutôt prendre cette bague…elle te plait Draco ?' ou encore des 'Ah bon sang Draco…c'est bien comme ça ! Lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un cri venant de son amant.

-EURÉKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'écria Draco

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de sa chaise, sous le regard réprobateur de Madame Pince, qu'il ne remarqua pas vu qu'il était entrain de batifoler des conneries.

-VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE !!! MOI D'ABORD APRÈS TOUT LE MONDE PASSE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-Ta geule Harry, c'est moi ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose…

-Ah bon…murmura Harry en baillant, bah va s'y lis et la prochaine fois réveille moi en douceur ! Je faisais un rêve merveilleux !

-_ La potion Tarentellga est une potion qui à la moindre erreur, vous envoie soit dans le passé afin de changer quelque chose, soit dans le future afin d'empêcher quelque chose…_Après c'est juste du bla bla. Alors résuma Draco, on est ici pour empêcher quelque chose mais quoi ?

-Draco bordel c'est évidant !! La mort de mes parents bien sûr !

-Je ne…commença Draco

-Arrête de placoter et viens !!!

En disant ces mots, il se leva et l'entraîna en dehors de la bibliothèque. Destination ? La tour des Gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés, pour découvrir qu'Il n'y avait personne. Mais Harry ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche du feu et regarda les flemmes danser. Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant précis. Ces temps-ci, les jeunes amoureux n'avait pas une seconde à eux, entre aller en cours et les recherche ils n'avaient pas passés beaucoup de temps ensemble. Noël approchait à grand pas et ils espéraient tout les deux qu'ils le passeraient à leur époque. Draco rompit le silence.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour ça qu'on est ici ?

-Bien sur que oui !!!

-Mais enfin Harry, tu ne connais pas le passé complètement et puis peut-être que….

Draco fut interrompu dans son discours par les maraudeurs et Lily qui rentraient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et en voyant son regard déterminés il soupira.

-Hé, salut vous deux !!! Leur lança James avec un sourire, sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant la mine sombre des deux tourtereaux.

-Y'a un blême ? demanda Sirius avec son tact légendaire

-Hum, nan pas tout à fait, commença Harry, vous feriez bien de vous asseoir, on a quelque chose à vous dire…

Les maraudeurs prirent place et tournèrent leur regard vers Harry, qui lui se concentrait sur lancer le regard le plus haineux à Peter.

-Hum…ok bon…ne m'interrompez pas. Peter si tu veux bien sortir.

-Hé mais je…couina-t-il

-Il ne t'as pas demandé ton avis, siffla Draco menaçant

Tremblant de tout son corps, Peter se dirigea vers la sortie, n'osant pas dire un mot.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, nous venons du futur. Moi et Draco _Hum, Hum…fit Draco_ ok, Draco a fait des recherche et il a trouvé. Nous somme ici pour changer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose vous concerne. Il y'a de cela 16 ans, alors que j'était âgé de 1 an, votre Gardien du Secret vous a trahi. Ce Gardien du Secret qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow !

Des exclamations offusquées sortirent de la bouche des maraudeurs.

-Je te demande pardon, mais pourquoi aurions-nous choisi Peter ? Moi j'aurais plutôt pris Sirius ou Remus dit Lily

-Eh bien au faite, c'est ce que vous avez fait, mais Sirius, ayant un grand cœur, vous a persuadé de prendre Peter à sa place vu que celui-ci n'a pas toujours été très aimé…Alors vous avez acceptez la requête de Sirius. Mais dès que vous l'avez nommé Gardien, ce rat de Peter est tout de suite aller vous vendre à Voldemort, leur disant où vous habitiez. Le soir d'Halloween, Voldemort est venu chez vous et pendant que papa tenté de le retenir, toi maman tu es monté à l'étage afin de me cacher, mais juste avant d'atteindre le…oh il vaux mieux que je vous montre…Draco tu as trouvé la formule ?

Draco hocha la tête et lui tendit un papier. Harry plaça sa baguette sur sa tempe droite et murmura _Souvenito Malourous_, aussitôt une lumière blanche se projeta sur le cheminée et on put voir les détails de ce jours tragique du 31 Octobre.

_Assis sur un fauteuil proche de son mari et tenant son bébé dans les bras, Lily regarda James regarder pensivement les flemmes de la cheminée. _

_-James ? _

_-Hmmm…? _

_-Tu es certain qu'il va nous trahir ? demanda la jeune femme _

_-C'est déjà fait Lily, c'est déjà fait…_

_-James ? _

_-Oui? _

_-J'ai peur…_

_-Moi aussi mon cœur…tu ferais mieux d'aller coucher Harry. _

_Exécutant les ordres de son mari, Lily se leva dans le but d'aller coucher son enfant. Lorsqu'un bruit venant de l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers James, qui en un froncement de sourcil se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. _

_-C'est lui Lily ! Va t'en vite ! Prend Harry et sauve toi !! Je vais le retenir ! _

_-Non James ! Je refuse de te laisser seul !!_

_-Lily ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Harry ! _

_Le visage inondé de larmes, Lily Potter se dirigea vers les escaliers au moment ou la porte explosais avec fracas. Elle serra encore plus son enfant contre elle lorsqu'elle entendit un rire froid venant de l'entrée. _

_-Tiens , tiens comme il est courageux le Potter, pousse toi de là je veux seulement l'enfant !_

_-JAMAIS ! hurla James en lançant un Stupéfix que Voldemort évita sans efforts. _

_-Pauvre petit imbécile ! AVADA KEDAVRA !! _

_Lily, rendu en haut des escalier se tourna aussitôt qu'elle entendit les mots prononcés. Elle vit le corps de James allongés à terre, sans vie, sans âme. _

_-JAMES !!! NOOOOOOOOOON !!!! Pour Harry, James…murmura-t-elle _

_Elle monta en haut, barra la porte et mit le bébé dans son berceau tentant de calmer ses pleurs, quand la porte explosa. _

_-Pousse toi idiote ! _

_-Non ! S'il vous plaît, pas Harry !! Prenez moi à sa place ! _

_-Je t'ai dit de te pousser !! _

_-Pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Prenez moi à sa place !!!! Supplia la jeune femme, les larmes inondant son visage _

_-Tu l'auras voulu ! Avada Kedavra _

_Le corps de Lily Potter, tomba à terre, inerte sans vie, son visage reflétant encore la peur et le désespoir. Le Lord Noir s'avança doucement vers le berceau du petit Harry, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il regarda le petit dans les yeux et lança le sort fatal. Le sort ricocha sur le front de l'enfant et frappa Voldemort en plein cœur, et désintégra littéralement en fumée ne laissant sur le front du bébé qu'une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair… _

La lumière disparut et le silence se fit dans la Salle, personne n'osait parler, trop surpris et effrayé par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'insister.

-Alors comme ça, commença James la voix brisé, je meurt…

-Oui murmura Harry encore sous le choc par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais se reprit-il,  nous somme ici pour empêcher ça !!!! Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous pourrez ne pas nommer Peter Gardien…

-Hum…dit…et moi ? demanda Sirius

-Tu as été emprisonné à Azkaban durant 12 ans parce qu'on t'accusait de la morts des Potter et de celle de Peter qui s'est enfui dès que tu l'as retrouvé. Mais tu t'es enfui et…tu as été tué deux ans plus tard, lors de ma 5ième année, par ta cousine Bellatrix Black.

-Et Remus…? Demanda Lily

-C'est le seul des maraudeurs –avec ce sale rat- à être encore vivant, mais il a été interdit de travailler à cause d'Umbridge, la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, qui a dit que les hybrides tel que lui n'avait pas le droit de trouver de travail.

-L'inquisitrice de Poudlard ? demanda Remus incrédule

-Longue et pénible histoire, un vieux crapaud élu par le ministère qui avait le droit de mettre ses lois dans le château. Héééé…depuis quand lorsqu'on vous parle de votre futur de mari et femme vous ne ripostez pas ? demanda Harry suspicieux

-Heu bin…tu sais…je veux dire que…bah tu vois…tu comprends ? Bégaya James

-Oh Jamesounet ! Tu m'as même pas dit que tu t'étais enfin mis avec Lily ! Petit coquin! Fit Sirius faussement choqu

-La ferme Sirius ! répondit James en lui lançant un coussin qui atteint Harry

-HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!! Dit-il en el relançant, mais James l'esquiva et ce fut Lily qui le reçut en pleine figure

-BATAILLE D'OREILLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!! Clama Sirius  

Quinze minutes plus tard, épuisé mais heureux, les 5 Gryffondors mâles déclarèrent forfait face à la furie qu'était Lily.

-AHAHA !!! LES FEMMES AU POUVOIR !!!!

-Lily ? dirent les 5 garçons en même temps

-Oui ?

-Avec tout le respect…commença James

-Qu'on te dois…continua Sirius

-Et qu'on te donne…continua Remus

-On te demande…poursuivis Harry

-Très poliment bien sûr…poursuivit Draco

-DE LA FERMER !!! Terminèrent-ils en même temps 

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, commença Draco son ton devenu froid, mais on a une époque à regagner

Sur cette douce phrase mélodieuse notre beau Serpentard (enfin Gryffondor !!) se leva, sortit et pris le soin de bien claquer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lily

- Aucune idée… dit Harry, je vais aller le voir…Et je vous remercie ! On se verra à mon époque !!  

Sur ce, Harry descendit à la Salle Commune  pour trouver Draco, regardant pensivement les flemmes. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Dégages, lui fit sèchement Draco

-Hey waw ! Si tu le prends comme ça moi je m'en vais ! Calme tes nerfs ! dit Harry vex

-JE SUIS TRÈS CALME !

Harry fit mine de se lever, mais fut immédiatement arrêté par une main et un regard implorant de son blond.

-Désolé 'Ry…je la sens mal cette histoire…

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas !!!  On va regagner notre époque, mes parents vont être vivants et tout ira bien ! lui dit Harry avec un sourire, sourire que Draco lui rendit

-Tu as sûrement raison…

-Bien sur que oui !! Allez viens !

-J'espère…murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots afin d'entreprendre leur potion. Pendant que Draco sortait les ingrédients, Harry lui préparait le chaudron. Une fois les ingrédients mis, ils renversèrent le chaudron, et aussitôt une lumière blanche les enveloppa…

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, il avait un de ces maux de tête. Il entendit des chuchotements autour de lui.

-Il se réveille dit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas

-Tu vois Lily ? Ce n'est pas une chute de balai qui va tuer mon petit Harry ! Lui répondit une voix masculine qui ressemblait fortement à la sienne

_'Lily?...alors ça a marché ? Mes parents sont vivants !!!!'_ pensa Harry. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui, il y'avais les James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ron et Hermione et…Cho ? _'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou la elle ?'_ Il regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de voir Draco, mais personne. Soudain Cho lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

-Oh Harry !! J'étais si inquiète !!!!!! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue…

-Où est Draco ? demanda-t-il automatiquement

-Malfoy ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, c'est lui qui t'a fait tomber de ton balai et tu veux le voir ?!

_'Non, c'est impossible…il ne m'aurais jamais fait ça !!! Et…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!'_ Il se leva d'un bond et commença à courir sous les cris de ses amie et parents. Il devait trouver Draco il saurais sûrement ce qui se passe. Il sortit du château et c'est là qu'il le vit, toujours aussi mystérieux, toujours aussi beau. Il s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il fut soudain arrêté par sa voix traînante et froide :

-Alors t'es encore en vie ? Je pensais que trafiquer ton balai serait suffisant pour que tu meures…à ce que je vois non.

-Draco…? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mon nom est Malfoy…va rejoindre ta petite amie Chang et fou moi la paix…

-Mais enfin que…?

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Une lumière s'était allumée dans sa tête. Si ses parents n'étaient pas mort, il n'aurait jamais déprimé, donc il ne serait jamais aller au bord du lac, il n'aurait jamais vu Draco sous son vrai jour et ne serais jamais tomber amoureux de lui, à la place il a garder son amour de 5ième année : Cho Chang _'Ouais c'est ça, il me manquait juste une paumée de plus dans ma vie!'_ Il devait refaire la potion pour retourner dans le temps ! Draco avait raison ! Il aurait du plus réfléchir ! Il se figea net en chemin. Si il retournait dans le temps, ses parents mourraient, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Draco…Aie dilemme…

L'amour de Draco ou ses parents ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avaient naturellement mené à la réserve de Rogue. C'était décidé, il ferait la potion et déciderais rendu là bas. Il prépara tout les ingrédients, renversa le chaudron et attendit…Rien ne se passa…

Il manquait définitivement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sa seule pensée rationnelle fut :

_'Oh merde…'****_

****

****

****

****

**_À suivre…_****__**

****

****

****

**_Voilà !!! Alors comment vous trouvez ? J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop nul !! Alors qu'est-ce qui manque à la potion ? Est-ce que Harry réussira à regagner le passé ? Et que choisira-t-il ? Ses parents ou l'amour de Draco ? Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre…mais celui-ci viendra si il y'a des…REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!!! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Hé je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport mais, j'ai vu le premier épisode de Gravitation :D Merci Shy !!! Je t'adore !! _**

****

****

**_Bises et à la prochaine !! _**

 


	7. Oh putain !

Coucou !!! Alors, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus :P Si non bah tant pis pour vous !!! Eh oui pauvre petit Ryry qui a un gros dilemme (personnellement je choisirais Dray, mais bon…) Alors j'ai assez causez (comme d'habitude !), mais je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir mis Harry cette…ce…cette…ce…machin ? Oh honte sur moi je viens d'insulter les machins !!!!! Bon avec Cho Chang (tu parles d'un nom ! Je me jetterais en bas d'une tour si je m'appellerais comme ça bénis sois le nom Sarah !) Bon Bonne Lecture !!!Ah oui, je voulais m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, j'était prise avec les téléchargements de Gravitation et je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme détail dans ce chapitre !

Disclamer : Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être fous ? Draco rentre avec une casserole sur la tête en chantant 'Brocolis et Vache Folle même Combat euuuuuuuuuh…c'est un sosie !!!! Ihihih sueur froide

Couple : Harry et Yuki, ah merde je me suis trompé de blond :P

**RAR : **

****

****

****

**Shyrinia : **_Coucou Shy ! Merci !! Je sais j'ai été un peu méchante avec Ryry Méchante ? Me mettre avec Chang j'appelle sa de la torture Alala les jeunes, jamais contents !! Bon tu sauras dans ce chapitre quel est le plan de Ryry et si il choisira ses parents ou Dray (si c'était moi la question se poserait même pas mmm dilemme un beau blond ou des gens qui te tombent sur les nerfs pour avoir l'ordi ?) Le lemon c'est pour la fin !! T'as encore à patienter !! Quand tout sera arrangés, bah y'aura une belle scène de lemon !! Vi vi VIVE LES FOLLES !!!!  _

**Minerve : **_Bon je t'explique, oui ses parents ne sont pas morts, donc Voldemort est toujours là, plus puissants que jamais, mais lui, on s'en fou. Si Voldemort est vivant, pas besoin du sang de Harry donc pas de mort, jusque là, ton raisonnement est bon. Mais si ses parents sont là, Harry aurait peut-être eu le courage de demander conseils à son père pour comment faire avec Cho et comme tout bon père, il lui aurait dit de foncer. Donc Harry aurait été assez courageux pour aller lui demander de sortir avec lui avant Cédric. Tadam ! Explications à deux sous mais pas grave ! Pour ce qui est de la potion, tu verras dans ce chapitre…_

**Geneviève Black : **_loll vi ! Pour moi c'est évident que je choisirais Draco, mais pour Harry. Il n'a jamais vu ses parents et à ce qui paraît, ses parents était géniaux alors tout de même je le comprends…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis l'auteure pas besoin de le comprendre je fais ce que je veux !!! s'en va avec un rire hystérique  _

**Alicia D :** _Nan, le plus sexy c'est mon Yuki ténébreux !!!!! loll Shuichi lé mignon ! J'adore le premier épisode, si tu veux et si tu as MSN tu peux me adder afin qu'on parle de cette anime, mes fics, et de d'autre anime, mais si tu veux loll je t'oblige à rien !!! :P Si tu veux, mon e-mail pour MSN c'est ça : Voilà ! Bonne Lecture ! _

**Namie Cassy : **_Alors salut ! Bon si toi tu n'avais pas tes parents durant 16 ans et que tu ai été maltraité pendant 10 ans et que tout le monde te dit : Tu ressemble à ta mère, mais tu as les yeux de ton père, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Qui choisirais-tu ? Tes parents ou ton chum ? Dilemme, d'un côté, il y'a les parents que tu n'as jamais vu et de l'autre, le mec de tes rêves qui est peut-être l'amour de ta vie…Alors que ferais-tu ? loll Pour ce qui est de la question que je t'ai posé, c'est parce que je voyais bien que tu avais un euh accent québécois ('Continue de mm') Et je voulais simplement savoir vu que moi aussi je suis québécoise et que je ne connais pas beaucoup de québécoise slasheuse, qui plus est qui aime le couple HP/DM ! Loll Alors voilà ! _

**Maxxine : **_Hé nan pas aussi facile la vie ! Si il veux revoir Draco, il doit retourner dans le passé, mais pour ça il a besoin de quelque chose…mais quoi ? Et pis si il retourne dans le passé il devra faire quelque chose, la mission pour laquelle il a été envoyé la bas (que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'ailleurs :P) et si il dit la vérité à ses parents, bah bye bye Draco…_

**Lolo : **_Vi je sais mais dit moi, si il avait été avec Draco et retrouvé ses parents, sa serait la fin de ma fic ne ? Et je n'ai jamais fait de fic courte de 6 chapitres !!! Loll Pour Gravitation, sont trop mimi (YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII (L)) loll j'adore trop !!! Sont…j'ai pas de mots, bon la je m'égare :P Bonne Lecture !! _

**Yann : **_rire démoniaque Te méprend pas la dessus…va relire le chapitre 2 ! J'y ai mis un gros indice ! Pour Gravitation, c'est tout bonnement super !! Déjà à la fin du premier épisode, Yuki embrasse Shuichi ! loll Je t'explique, alors qu'il s'apprête à monter dans l'ascenseur, Shuichi arrête la porte et lui demande : Pourquoi as-tu dit ça sur mes paroles ? Tu n'en comprends même pas le sens, Pourquoi es-tu si ignoble ? Eh pis là, Yuki le regard d'un regard qui tue et lui dit : Ça suffit, il s'approche de lui et Shuichi lâche la porte (qui se referme)et recule jusqu'au fond jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur (et Yuki s'appuie sur lui) Yuki lui dit : Tu m'énerve avec tes pourquoi, il disait la même chose, mais pourquoi cherche tu toujours à me revoir ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça (30 seconde de silence où on les voit se regarder) et pis la Yuki dit : Et merde…et pis l'embrasse ! Et c'est la fin de l'épisode loll  _

**Lee-NC-Kass : **_Niark__ !! Vous allez voir, eh vous êtes méchante vous insultez les choses !!! Cho n'est pas une chose ! C'est vraiment une insulte pour les choses ! Alala que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! loll Vous allez voir comment je vais faire !!! _

**Lululle : **_Coucou pupuce !! Pendant que j'écris cette réponse, toi t'es sûrement en plein déménagement en te plaignant que tu n'as plus ton petit Ronny d'amour avec toi ! loll je te remercie pour l'email que tu m'as envoyé avant de partir ! Je suis contente que tu aies pensée à moi ! Et t'inquiète moi aussi je penserais à toi chaque jour !!! Je sais pas si tu vas pouvoir lire ça, mais sache que j'ai déjà hâte d'être au 11 août !!! J'ai hâte d'enfin pouvoir te reparler sur MSN, pour que tu m'entende me plaindre à propos du fait que je n'ai pas assez de Yuki : Un Yuki par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours (loll longue histoire avec Améthyste !) Bon en gros et pour résumer tout ça, je te remercie pour ta review, ton email et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te parler à nouveau ! Big Bises, bon déménagement (même si au moment ou tu lira ça tu sera déjà dans ta nouvelle maison ! loll) _

**Onarluca : **_loll lis la réponse que j'ai écrite à Yann (juste la partie réponse loll pas la partie ou je parle de Gravitation!) Bon je te remercie pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Et au cas où tu n'irais pas lire la réponse de Yann et bien : Non l'ingrédient manquant n'est pas Draco !! Vous verrez…Pour Gravitation, je te remercie mille fois, je suis allé voir sur le site et j'ai été très contente, je n'arrive juste pas à télécharger l'épisode 7, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Shy va me l'envoyer alors je tenais vraiment à te remercier car tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'a offert un big cadeau ! On aurais dit Noël quand j'ai lu ta review alors merci ! Si tu as MSN Messenger, ajoute moi à ta liste et je pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux pour te remercier, je sais pas te donner l'e-mail d'un auteure que t'aime bien (et crois moi j'en connais bcp ! Et si je ne le connais pas j'ai Lululle qui elle connais vrmt tout le monde !) Alors voici mon adresse : _

**Maliciaslytherin**** : **_loll Dray ne savait pas qu'il allait se passer quelque chose en faite si, il avait un mauvais pressentiment c'est tout ! Et pour ce qui est de draguer à cette époque…merdddddeeeeeeeeeuh t'a gâche mon effet t'as dit exactement ce que j'allais faire :P Ça prouve que t'es intelligente, je me demande si TOI tu as trouvé la réponse à l'énigme de la potion…tout le monde dit que c'est Dray…eh non ! :P Bonne Lecture ! _

**Her-mio-neu**** : **_Coucou !!! Bon je t'explique. Maintenant qu'il est de retour à son époque et que ses parents sont vivants, il n'est plus avec Draco, pourquoi ? Parce que, Harry est tombé amoureux de Draco lorsqu'il déprimait à cause de la mort de ses parents. Ce jour là, le soir il s'est rendu au par cet a vu Draco pleurer. Il a vu le vrai Draco. Fragile et beau. Et il en ai tombé amoureux ! Mais maintenant que ses parents sont vivants, il n'aurait jamais déprimé donc ne serait jamais allé dans le parc et n'aurait jamais vu Draco pleurer donc, il ne serais jamais tombé amoureux. Maintenant il a deux choix, sois retourner dans le passé afin de retrouver l'amour de Draco et accomplir leur vrai mission (qui n'était pas de dire tout aux parents de Harry), et après retourné dans le présent, mais ses parents seront de nouveaux mort, soit il reste dans le présent avec ses parents vivant et sans l'amour de Draco. Voilà alors; ses parents ou l'amour de Draco ? J'espère que tu as compris !!! :P Bonne Lecture !!_

**WendyMalfoy**** :**_ Merci ! Contente ! Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les slashs ? bah vi ! je vais lire chaque profil de mes revieweur !_

**Isa**** Rogue : **_Bah d'accord ! La voilà la suite !!! :P_

****

**Tatunette :  _Au_**_ faite…je sais loll ! Mais je voulais juste pas écrire ça ! Je ne respecte jamais l'histoire loll ;) Alors mais bon !!! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, tu es la seule ! Et merci, je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic géniale ! _

**Chris52 : **_Si tu veux que ton avis de recherche marche, va falloir que tu vienne au Canada ! loll Mais si non merci je suis très flatté par ton attention ! Voici la suite que tu attendais tant !_

**PETITE ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !!!!**

****

****

**Bon alors, la seule chose que je veux faire c'est de préciser quelque chose. DRACO N'EST PAS LA CLÉ DE L'ÉNIGME !!! CE N'EST PAS DRACO QUI MANQUE À LA POTION NI AUCUNE CHOSE QUI A RAPPORT AVEC DRACO !!! Je voulais juste être clair sur ce sujet, car tout le monde pense le contraire de ce que je viens de dire. Creusez vous la tête et allez relire le chapitre 2 ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Oh putain !**

****

****

****

_'Mais putain, il se passe quoi là ?!'_

Il avait pourtant tout fait comme il fallait; les ingrédients puis il avait renversé le chaudron, mais alors qu'est-ce qui manquait ?! _'Bibliothèque !' _Se dit-il. Puis il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se retrouver face à face avec Draco…

-Tiens, tiens Potty Potter, tu te rebelle maintenant ? dit Malfoy de sa voix doucereuse

_'Draco…si tu savais à quel point tu me fais mal…Mais je dois jouer le jeu…crois moi nous serons à nouveau réunis…'_

-Tiens, tiens Malfoy, tu n'es pas avec une de te nombreuse conquêtes…? _'Dit moi non !' _

-Ta gueule Potter, ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien ! Siffla Draco

-Oh si tu savais Draco…

-Si je savais quoi Potter ? Tu sais que t'es bizarre…

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le poussa sur le côté et commença à courir. Il ne savait pas où aller, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait courir, courir et s'éloigner de Draco afin d'oublier la douleur…Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il aimait Draco, du plus profond de son cœur, Draco était tout pour lui, sa vie,son âme et son cœur. Draco était son oxygène. Sans lui, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens ! Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours voulu savoir comment aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient été vivant Ses pas l'avaient naturellement menés vers la bibliothèque. Il rentra, essayant de paraître incognito. Madame Pince étant trop occupé à parler avec MacGonagall. Il rentra dans la réserve et referma doucement la porte, puis commença à chercher. _'Les secrets de la magie noir ? Nan. La magie noire à travers les âges ? Nan. Potions et Herbes de premier cycle ? Nan. Le Kama-Sutra dans tout ses arts…hum oui pourquoi pas ? Ah non Harry ce n'est pas le moment !!! Potions et herbes à effets secondaires. Voilà ! C'est ça que Dray lisait !' _Il prit le livre, prenant bien soin de cacher le livre de Kama-Sutra (ptdr ! trop tentant !) dans son sac, puis alla s'installer à un table au fond afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il commença sa lecture et au bout d'une demi heure il trouva le passa sur la potion de Tarentellga.

_'…si vous effectuez la mauvaise 'mission', cela pourrait avoir des conséquence très grave sur votre présent. La plupart du temps, pour ceux qui ont raté leur missions. La chose qui compte le plus pour eux leur a été enlevée. En cas d'échec, il est extrêmement important de refaire la potion, qui devra être obligatoirement semblable à la première. Un seul ingrédient manquant et la potion n'auront aucun effet. Si dans les 72 heures vous ne réussissez pas à refaire la potion, alors vous serez à tout jamais coincé dans cette époque et vous ne reverrez plus jamais la chose qui compte le plus à vos yeux…attention, l'effet secondaire de cette potion (le voyage dans le temps) est toujours causé, car cette effet secondaire ne peut être causé que par…'_

_'Hé merde !! Les mots sont effacés !!! Je fou quoi moi ?! Il est causé par quoi ?!' _

Harry referma violemment  le livre, le rangea et sorti, toujours incognito, de la bibliothèque. En chemin, il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Potter ! Toujours sur mon chemin à ce que je vois…dit Draco

-Dégages de là Malfoy, ta vue me donne des boutons…_'Pardonne moi…hé ! Peut-être que c'est lui l'ingrédient manquant ! Bien sûr que oui !' _

-Ouuu Potter, tu me blesse là !

-Écoutes Malfoy, j'en ai marre de toutes ces disputes d'enfant. Je te propose de faire une trêve, qu'en pense tu ? _'Tu dis oui et dès que je retrouve MON Draco, je te ferais l'amour comme jamais !' _

Draco ne put répondre car au bout du couloir, Ron et Hermione arrivaient. Il s'en alla en bousculant Harry et en lui soufflant : 'Rejoins moi ce soir à la tour d'Astronomie, à 22h. T'es en retard et t'es mort !' Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry, sourire que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer, vu le froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

-Hé Harry ! C'est un miracle t'es allé à la bibliothèque !

-Oh non ! Me dit pas que Hermione t'as contaminé ! Désespéra Ron

-Allez à la bibliothèque n'est pas une maladie, au contraire Ronald Weasley ! Si tu avais ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois mit les pieds dedans tu saurais que c'est pour s'enrichir ! Contrairement à toi, j'aime apprendre !

-Oh tu me casses les pieds, je vais rejoindre Aurélie moi ! dit Ron

-C'est ça va rejoindre ta belle ! Lui cria Hermione alors qu'il était déjà loin

-Aurélie…? Demanda Harry, incrédule

-Dis donc, tu as du te cogner la tête vraiment fort lorsque tu es tombé de balai, Aurélie Wyles (1), tu te souviens ? La fille à Serpentard !   

-Ah oui…elle. Dit il _'Mais qui c'est celle là ? J'ai toujours pensé que Ron finirait avec Hermione'_  Bon je dois y aller !!! _'Faux que je sois parfait pour ce soir ! Il me faut Draco pour cette potion…il me faut Draco tout court…' _

Il se dirigea au pas de course vers la Salle Commune, et une fois arrivée devant la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il essaya au hasard celui de son époque et à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Il monta les escalier s'enferma dans sa chambre et se regarda, critique, dans son miroir. Il savait qu'il était 19h00, il serait juste. Il enleva tout ses vêtement pour se retrouver en boxer, puis ouvrit en grand son armoire et en sortit tout les vêtements potentiels. Il dénicha enfin la tenue parfaite. Un col roulé noir avec des baggy de la même couleur. Il serais parfait la dedans, tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'en noir il était à tomber. Il déposa délicatement la tenue sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en regardant l'heure : 21h00 ! Il ne pensais pas que ça avait duré si longtemps, il avait même loupé le dîner…_'Tant pis…Draco en vaut la peine'_ Il se lava au moins 2 fois et se brossa les dents 5 fois, il se devait d'avoir une haleine fraîche…au cas où…à 21h45, il se regarda dans le miroir toujours aussi critique. Il vit que ses lunettes enlevaient un peu de son charme. Il les enleva et fouilla dans ses tiroirs, espérant qu'il avait toujours les verres de contact que Hermione lui avait offert à l'anniversaire de ses 16 ans. Il n'aimait pas tellement ça, mais il savait qu'il avait des yeux à tomber et il était prêt à tout pour mettre Draco dans ses filets. À 21h50, il enfila rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea au pas de course vers la tour d'Astronomie. Une fois arrivé, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas se faire entendre par Draco et lui créer l'effet de surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco se retourne et le regarde avec des gros yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvre mais ce fut tout le contraire. Draco ne  se retourna même pas et dit :

-Tu es en retard Potter…

-D'à peine une min…

Harry se figea net, Draco était tout bonnement magnifique ! Ses cheveux blond était, comme toujours, plaqué en arrière, mais laissant tout de même quelque mèche rebelle s'échapper et se poser devant ses yeux. Et le reflet que la lune faisait sur ses cheveux lui donnait un air…angélique. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, dont les 4 premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant deviner une musculature parfaite et une peau laiteuse, et d'un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et qui faisait parfaitement son travail : mouler son magnifique postérieur qui en faisait baver bien des gens. Soudain Draco se retourna et lui dit d'un ton nonchalant :

-Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas avaler des moustiques, il y'en a beaucoup par ici…tiens tu as abandonné tes lunettes ? dit Draco

-Hum…oui dit Harry qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, tout le monde me disait que ça cachais mes beaux yeux…

-Hn…tu sais Potter, toute la journée je me suis posé la question : Durant 7 longues années, on s'est détesté, méprisé, baiser, insul…

-PARDON ?! hurla Harry en entendant le mot 'baiser'

Draco eu un sourire carnassier. Un sourire de prédateur. Il s'approcha sensuellement de lui et une fois arriver à quelque centimètre de lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix extrêmement roque :

-Ne me dis pas…_Potter…_que tu as oublié nos nuits de folies ?

-Hum…eh bien…je suis tombé de mon balais tu te rappelle ?

-Je vais te rappeler ça tout de suite mon petit Potter…

Et sur ce, il franchit la distance qui, jusque là, les séparait pour sceller ses lèvres à lui. Si quelqu'un avait regardé par la fenêtre (en balai bien sur !) il n'aurait vu que deux ombres tombé sur le parqué froid de la tour d'astronomie…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la douce brise qui le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple cape avec l'insigne des Serpentards dessus. _'Putain j'ai fit quoi là ?! J'était sensé le faire tomber amoureux de moi, pas baiser avec lui ! Et le con qui est parti !** Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Ce n'est plus le Draco que tu aimais ! Lui c'est Malfoy !'**_ Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. C'était vrai. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Ce n'était pas Draco, c'était Malfoy et à ce qu'il voyait, si ses parents auraient été vivants, il aurait une histoire de sexe entre lui et Malfoy…_'Bon dieu je fais quoi moi ? **Va le conquérir idiot ! Ne reste pas planté nu à terre ! Les cours commencent bientôt !'**_ Harry se releva péniblement, s'habilla en vitesse en prenant soin de garder la cape du Serpentard sur lui, s'enivra  de son odeur, puis quitta la tour d'astronomie, sa cape d'invisibilité le couvrant. _'Alors c'est ça que j'ai avec Draco dans cette époque ? Du sexe ? Uniquement et rien que du sexe…Je ferais tout pour l'avoir ou je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter !'_  Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il donna le mot de passe pour se retrouver aussitôt plaquer à terre par une furie brune.

-Harry ! On s'inquiétait ! Mais enfin où était-tu passé ?

-À la tour d'astronomie, je me suis endormie là bas, mentit Harry

-Ah ! dit Ron, allez vient mon pote ! Je meurs de faim !

-Ron ! Espèce d'estomac sur patte ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ?!

-Oui ! Et aussi à Aurélie ! répliqua Ron

Aussitôt cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, la mine d'Hermione s'assombrit et elle sortit en murmurant un vague _'Rejoignez moi à la Grande Salle'_

-Tu devrais être plus gentille avec elle ! le réprimanda Harry

-Hé c'est elle…mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cape avec l'insigne des Serpentard dessus ?! lui demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu…je…on va manger ? Questionna Harry

-T'as de la chance que j'ai faim ! Mais ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Les deux amis sortirent de la Salle Commune afin de se diriger vers la Grande Salle ou ils y trouvèrent une Hermione plongé dans un livre comme d'habitude. Ron s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à remplir son assiette tout en se goinfrant.

-Ron tu es vraiment dégoûtant…lui fit remarquer Hermione

-M'en fiche…Che fais che que che veux ! Madchmoichelle che chais tout !

-Bon moi j'y vais, dit Harry voyant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclaté et Malfoy sortir de la Grande Salle, seul

-Malfoy !! HÉ Malfoy !! hurla-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? lui dit-il froidement

-Je voulais juste te donner ta cape et…l'entraînant dans un coin sombre Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y'a déjà eu quelque chose entre nous ? Je veux dire…tu vois ? demanda Harry, rouge pivoine.

Draco éclata doucement de rire.

-Tu as vraiment perdu une partie de ta mémoire n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a, n'aura et n'a jamais eu autre chose que tu-sais-quoi entre nous…

Sur ce il prit violemment sa cape de ses mains, l'embrassa sauvagement et s'en alla.

**_'Que dit tu de Raoul Spitfire comme nouveau nom ? _**_La ferme ! **rire** Je suis pas sortit de l'auberge ! Mais je n'abandonne pas…tu tombera amoureux de moi Draco Malfoy foi de…**Raoul Spitfire !** Je t'ai dit de la fermer !' _

**_À suivre…_**

****

****

****

**_Voilà !!! C'est fini !!! Nan ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, juste du chapitre !!! Vous avez trouvez comment ? Je sais que c'est extrêmement court, mais bon je vais essayer de faire mieux pour l'autre. Promis. REVIEWS !!!! _**

****

****

****

**_(1) _****_: loll sa c'est pour toi ma tite Lululle !!!_**

****

****

**_Bizzz_******

**_Cho3! _**  

     __

 

****

****

****

**__**


	8. Tentative d'approche

Coucou !!! Je suis là avec le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que le 7 ne vous a pas trop déçu ! Je sais que c'est vraiment un changement, mais vous verrez, tout vas s'arranger…ou pas…!!! Je suis sadique ! Bon allez bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Faudra que je le dise combien de fois ? Je le sais déjà pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : Là, on vois le R venir !

**RAR : **

****

****

****

**Maxxine : **_Merci beaucoup !! J'ai fait ça, car je ne voulais pas mettre Harry et Draco ensemble tout de suite ! Je veux encore attendre…tous les couples traversent des mauvaises passes, mais après c'est le bonheur ! loll _

**Lee-NC-Kass : **_Oui je sais, et Harry souffre encore plus dans ce chapitre (selon moi) Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à remonter le temps pour reconquérir Draco…j'en dis pas plus ! Tu verra vers la fin (ou il y'aura un bo tit lemon cette fois, fait avec amour !)Pour ses parents, ça je ne peux absolument rien vous promettre : On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie (et la je parle pour vous et pour Harry loll!)Oui Harry devient fou, c'est normal il est avec moi ! loll _

****

**Shyrinia : **_Ma pauvre petite puce !! J'espère que tu es contente !! Je me suis grouillé exprès pour toi !! Alors…Je te remercie pour l'épisode de Gravitation, je trouve ça super !! Et oui, dans ce chapitre aussi Draco dit à Harry ses 4 vérités ! Bonne Lecture ! _

**Onarluca : **_Salut !!! Oui je sais c'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu le 7, mais Shy me l'as envoyé alors…Je te remercie encore pour le site ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre !! Bonne Lecture et tt _

**Gaelle**** Gryffondor :**_ Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce que tu me demandes…tu peux me renvoyer et me redemander ? Désolée…_

**Petite-crotte**** : **_Hum…je ne peux pas t'expliquer sans faire de spoiler de la fin de la fic et le dénouement, tu vas savoir à la fin ! Désolée loll!! _

**Tatunette : **_Ce n'est pas tout de suite que Draco avec être gentil avec Harry ! Au prochain chapitre ! (si je change pas d'avis et décide d'être sadique ! niark !) Bonne Lecture !!! _

**Chapitre 8 : Tentative d'approche**

****

****

****

Les jours se succédèrent et Harry tentait toujours de séduire Draco, mais à chaque fois, le blondinet ne le laissait pas parler et lui faisait l'amour toute la nuit. Le Draco de cette époque était vraiment différent de celui dont il était amoureux, le Draco de son époque était vierge et attendait la bonne personne tandis que celui-ci couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Les draps collés contre son corps, preuve de leur récente relation sexuelle, Harry se releva lorsque deux puissant bras le ramenèrent sur le lit et qu'une main experte caressait son ventre pour descendre plus bas.

-Tu me quittes déjà mon petit Potter ?  Murmura Draco suavement

-Hn. C'est bientôt l'aube, dit Harry en se relevant

-Une dernière fois avant que tu ne partes…

-Je ne…oh putain ! Hurla Harry

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le sexe de Draco se trouvait déjà au plus profond de son être et il commençais déjà à faire des mouvement de bas en haut, bientôt les hanches de Harry suivirent le mouvement et quelque minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, Harry criant le prénom de Draco et Draco son nom. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il remarqua le regard de Draco le détaillé avant qu'il n'enfile son pantalon.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Lui dit Harry

-On se calme Potty ! Je me disais juste que tu étais un bon coup ! Lui dit Draco avec un sourire sensuel

-Hn.

Il posa la main sur la poigné, lorsque la voix de Draco, aussi tranchante qu'une lame lui parvint.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom quand tu jouis, nous sommes des compagnons de baise, pas des amants ! Ce soir même heure dans ma chambre.

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volé et aussitôt fait il se dirigea en courant non pas vers sa Salle Commune, mais la Salle Sur Demande. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se laissa glisser le long du mur en laissant enfin ses larmes sortir. _'Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je veux retrouver le Draco que j'aimais ! J'ai besoin de lui pour la potion! Oh Draco si tu savais comme tu me fais souffrir ! **La potion…**Je t'aime vraiment Draco, j'ai besoin de toi ! **La potion…**La ferme !' _Il se releva péniblement, lorsque les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent par la fenêtre, et se dirigea en traînant le pas vers sa Salle Commune et comme à chaque matin depuis deux semaines, il fut aussitôt interrogé par Hermione et Ron.

-Là Harry, on en a marre !!! Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Lui dit Ron. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ! 

-Vais prendre une douche…marmonna-t-il

-Oh que non ! Harry James Potter !! Hurla sa mère en arrivant

_'Manquait plus que ça…une excuse…vite…'_

-Tes amis ont raison ! Où passe-tu tes nuits ?

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête pendant que sa mère continuait sa tirade…

-…un enfant pareil ?! Tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Imagine si il t'était arrivé quelque…

-J'AI PASSÉ LA NUIT À BAISER AVEC QUELQU'UN ! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs, VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS ?! Non mais même plus de vie privée ! Marmonna-t-il en montant les escaliers

-Au moins…dit Hermione, maintenant on sait ce qu'il fait  lorsqu'il ne rentre pas…

L'eau chaude détendit tout ses muscles qui s'était tendus, puis doucement, ses pensée se dirigèrent vers sa soirée d'hier…La bouche de Draco sur son cou…descendant de plus en plus bas…cette même bouche titillant ses tétons, puis cette langue rose qui léchait de bas en haut son sexe déjà dur…_'Oh p'tain…'_ Sa bouche entourant son sexe, ses yeux à demi clos, son sexe gorgé  de désir, entrant violemment dans son anus…le cris de jouissance, la délivrance ! Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes inondaient son visage. Il aimait Draco, mais pas de cette manière…Son visage se durcit en une expression déterminé, il voulait Draco…il **aurait **Draco. _'**C'est beau de rêver Raoul Spitfire ! **La ferme !!'_ Il sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard pour trouver Ron et Hermione assit sur son lit.

-Hum…je sais pas si vous savez lire, mais sur la porte c'est écrit : Harry Potter. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux s'appelle Harry Potter ? dit-il en croisant les bras. À moins que vous soyez là pour encore me questionner sur ma vie privée.

Ron sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le coup de coude d'Hermione dans ses côtes l'en dissuada.

-On est désolé Harry, on voulait juste s'excuser pour notre comportement, c'est vrai qu'on n'aurait jamais du te questionner comme ça, mais on a pensé à tout sauf à **_ça_**.

-Et quand tu sera prêt à nous en parlé, bah on sera toujours là vieux ! Ajouta Ron, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il est beau.

Harry failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Comment savaient-ils que c'était **_un _**et non **_une. _**  

-Ron !

-Quoi ?! Dit-il

-Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que c'est mal !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Mais non!

-Mais…

-Hum excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais comment savez vous que enfin…je suis…euh…

-Gay ? L'aida Hermione

-Hum…oui !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, comme Hermione savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir de tact, elle voulu l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà prononcer la bêtise.

- Tu ne te souviens pas mon pote ? On t'a surpris au lit avec Malfoy ! Et pis tu nous a dit que tu sortait avec lui depuis 1 mois, après tu as rompu parce qu'il t'avais trompé avec Blaise…tu…

-La ferme Ron ! Lui dit Hermione en voyant a pâleur de Harry

-Harry je…commença Ron

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit calmement et leur dit de sortir. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. Ainsi, Draco et lui était sorti ensemble, le blond lui avait menti. Il avait mal. Très mal. Il se leva, mit un boxer et un pantalon et sortit en courant de sa chambre dans l'unique but de trouver le blond. Il essaya d'abord sa chambre, mais il n'était pas là, puis il alla à la Grande Salle et c'est là qu'il le vit, riant avec Blaise Zabini. Il vit rouge et se dirigea à grand pas vers leur table. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Draco et quand celui-ci se retourna il lui donna un bon crocher du droit bien placer.

-Nan mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter ?! Hurla Draco en se massant la joue

-Tu…commenças Harry

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et tout le monde le regardait avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux, même Draco, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait si mal ! Il voulait faire payer Draco. Une seule phrase se répétait dans sa tête. _'Il t'a trompé… Il t'a trompé… Il t'a trompé… Il t'a trompé… Il t'a trompé…'_ Il hurla sur le Serpentard toute sa douleur, son chagrin et sa colère.

-TU M'AS MENTI !!!!! TU M'AS DIT QU'IL N'AVAIT JAMAIS RIEN EU ENTRE NOUS À PART DU SEXE ! ET DANS LE FOND TU M'AS MENTI ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi?! Acheva-t-il faiblement

Draco rit doucement. Un rire jaune, cruel, froid.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais te remettre dans mon lit, je te l'ai dit Potter, tu es un sacré bon coup. 

-T'ES QU'UN SALOP ! JE T'AIMAIS !!! C'était sérieux pour moi !

Sur ce il lui donna un coup de poing, digne d'être dans l'histoire de Poudlard et sorti avec rage de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui des élèves surpris et un Draco rageur.

Harry courut la rage et le chagrin visible sur son visage, il lui avait menti. Draco ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait plus aucune chance de retrouver le Draco qu'il aimait, le Draco qui lui soufflait des mots doux à l'oreille, le Draco qui l'embrassait comme seul lui savait le faire. Soudain il se figea, si le Draco de cette époque l'avait trompé, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le Draco de SON époque ne le tromperait pas lui aussi. Il recommença à sangloter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna puis son visage se changea et une expression de colère remplaça sa tristesse.

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! Tu ne m'as pas déjà fait assez souffrir comme ça ?!

-Des scènes comme ça, je n'en veux plus Potter lui dit Draco d'un ton froid, tu es mien Potter ! Tu es bizarre, ta chute de balai t'a vraiment fait dél…

Les paroles de Draco s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, car Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser sauvage ou encore passionné. Celui-ci était doux, tendre, amoureux. On aurait dit que Harry lui transmettait tout ses sentiments par ce simple baiser ; haine, rage, peine, tristesse, colère, jalousie, tromperie, amour…? Il se détacha brusquement de ce baiser et recula en regardant Harry avec horreur. **_'Potter…ce baiser…c'était si doux…encore…_**_non! Recule et va t'en !' _ Il se recula, trébucha sur on ne sait quoi , mais ne détachant toujours pas son regard de celui de Potter où il pouvait lire plus d'amour que dans n'importe quel regard, quand soudain il se retourna et partit en courant, ses émotions et ses sens mélangés, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était parti si tôt qu'il n'avait pas entendu le doux murmure qu'Harry avait prononcé et qui a été emporté par le vent…

-Je t'aime…

(NDA : J'ai vraiment eu envie d'arrêter là, mais comme je suis gentille…)

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger, sachant que Draco n'irais pas par là et qu'il irait réfléchir à tout ça…enfin il espérait. Dès qu'il rentra dans la Grande Salle, tout les regard se braquèrent sur lui. Il se dirigea vers sa table, le rouge aux joues, c'est vrai, il avait fait une scène ce matin. Tout les regards le dévisageaient, certains dégoûtés, d'autre curieux et encore d'autre content. Ce qui est sur c'est que tout le monde savait que Harry Potter aimait Draco Malfoy. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione et quelques instants plus tard les conversations reprirent. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'enfin les regards n'étaient plus tournés vers lui…Soudain il vit une jolie châtaine se diriger vers Ron. Il se demandait qui c'était.

-Salut Ron, dit la fille en l'embrassant

Harry remarqua tout de suite le crissement des mains d'Hermione sur son bouquin. Était-elle jalouse ?

-Salut Aurélie ! Tu veux toujours aller te promener dans le parc ce soir ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, bien sûr, oh salut Harry ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour Draco ! C'est vraiment pas un cas facile, mais si il voulait te ravoir dans son lit c'est que au fond de lui il a un peu d'affection pour toi. Tu sais il suffit juste de trouver la faille et tu pourra découvrir cette affection et peut-être même avec un peu de chance, la développer, lui dit-elle avec un sourire

Harry fronça les sourcils, sourit et lui demanda :

-Merci, je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois à Serpentard !

-Oh tu sais, j'ai beaucoup d'ambitions et quand je déteste quelqu'un, il a vite envie d'aller se réfugier dans les jupes de sa maman ! Rit-elle 

Sur ce elle s'éloigna en leur disant qu'il se reverrait en Potions. _'**Tu as potions ?** Oui...**Commun avec les Serpentards ?** Oui...oh bordel !'_ Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Hermione et Ron se lever et se diriger vers leur premier cours de la journée.

-Tu viens Harry ? Lui hurla Ron de la porte

Il releva la tête et suivis ses amis à contre cœur. En chemin, il sut que sa journée serait un enfer en entendant les mots qui annonçaient sa mort :

-Yess ! Aujourd'hui, on a tout les cours en commun avec les Serpentards ! Je vais pouvoir voir mon ange toute la journée ! S'exclama Ron

-N'oublie pas que nous sommes ennemis avec les Serpentards ! Lui rappela Hermione

-Et alors ? T'as pas fait ça lorsque Harry as…coup de coude de la part d'Hermione et signe de tête vers Harry…lorsque tu as euh…sorti avec Victor Krum ! Tu t'en fichais qu'il soit notre ennemi ! Tu es quand même sorti avec lui !

-C'était différent ! s'exclama Hermione

-Ah oui ?! Et tu peux me dire en quoi ?!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à une question. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe de Potions et, comme à son habitude, Malfoy était au premier rang, dès qu'il vit entré Harry il baissa la tête, son regard de confusion toujours présent. Harry sourit intérieurement, il savait que son baiser avait tout fait chambouler. Il avait trouvé la faille, et il comptait bien l'agrandir ! Il s'assit au troisième rang entre Ron et Hermione. Ainsi il pouvait facilement voir la joli tête blonde en avant. La cloche sonna et le professeur réclama le silence.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez travaillez en binôme, un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, c'est moi qui ferait les équipes.

Sur ce il commença. Comme à son époque, Harry se retrouva avec Malfoy. Ron se retrouva avec Aurélie, au grand déplaisir d'Hermione qui, quant à elle, s'était retrouvé avec Parkinson.

-La potion que vous ferez est une potion très difficile afin de vous préparer à vos ASPIC, c'est le Polynectar. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous disposez de 45 minutes pour la faire, les 15 minutes qui restent nous la mettrons dans des fioles et la laisseront reposer jusqu'au prochain cours, au travail et bonne chance.

Sur ce plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur coéquipier. Harry s'assit à côté de Malfoy, qui lui lança d'un ton indifférent (ou Harry perça une pointe de tremblement) d'aller chercher les ingrédients alors que lui ferais les dosages. Harry s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres, son plan marchait à merveille. Il voulait Draco pour sa potion et il l'aurait ! Pendant les 40 minutes, Harry et Draco travaillèrent en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Draco pose le dosage qu'il était entrain de faire, prenne un bout de papier et le tende à Harry. Sur ce petit bout de papier Harry lu : 'Demain soir, 22h, tour d'astronomie. Faut qu'on parle. ' Il sourit et marqua sur le papier un simple 'OK' puis se vérifia si tout était bien : Parfait, elle était de la bonne couleur et les dosages était bien. Se pourrait-il que pour une fois il ait réussi une potion ?

-Le temps est écoulé ! Si votre potion n'est pas argenté jeté un sort récure vite et venez me voir à mon bureau, les autre mettez la potion dans deux flacon –un pour chacun- et mettez les dans cette armoire : Attention ! Je vais vérifier !

Aussitôt les paroles du professeur prononcés, les élèves s'exécutèrent et 15 minutes plus tard, la clocha sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Harry attendit Ron et Hermione.

-Alors, on a quoi comme cours maintenant ? demanda-t-il

-Vous vous avez Divination, moi arithmancie. Bonne Chance. Dit Hermione

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la tour Nord en maugréant contre la vielle folle qui leur servait de professeur. Comme d'habitude, l'atmosphère était lourde et étouffante à cause de l'encens qui brûlait. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur les poufs de la dernière rangée, celle près des fenêtres. Et une fois installé, Harry ferma paresseusement les yeux. Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la voix stridente du Professeur Trelawney.

-Je vous dérange M.Potter ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi mystique, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Le dit cours a été comme à  son époque d'un ennui mortel. Encore une heure à parler des feuilles de thé et des lignes de la main. N'importe quoi selon Harry et la plupart des gens dans cette classe. Alors il concentra son regard sur le joli blondinet à l'autre bout de la Salle qui dormait comme une bûche. Il ressemblait encore plus à un ange ainsi. Son visage serein et calme lui donnait un air mystérieux et sa bouche rose lui…Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le son de la cloche et la voix du professeur lui rappelant qu'il devait resté.

-Alors Mr.Potter ? Quelle est votre excuse ? Je sais que la prédiction de votre mort prochaine vous a peut-être…

-Non ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de l'arrêter Harry, euh…depuis ma chute de balai je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me reposer.

-Ah très bien, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Lire l'avenir est un art mon garçon et j'essaie vainement de vous l'apprendre, alors un minimum de respect la prochaine fois !

-Oui madame !

-Vous pouvez allez à votre cours de DCFM maintenant.

Lorsqu'il fut proche de l'échelle, la voix du professeur lui parvint, mais différente. Mystique, comme si elle était en transe et elle dit d'une voix grave.

-**_Severus Snape est la clé mon garçon…_**

Puis elle sembla redevenir normal et le regarda.

-Qu'attendez vous mon garçon ?! Allez ! Je n'ai pas toute l'année moi ! J'ai d'autre cours à donner !

Harry la regarda de travers et quitta la pièce, cette Trelawney de cette époque (car ce n'était pas Sibille mais sa mère) avait eu la même réaction que celle de son époque lors de sa troisième année lorsqu'elle lui avait prédit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sa prédiction s'était avérée vrai. _'Severus Snape est la clé ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire…?'_  Le reste de sa journée se déroula comme la matinée, entre regarder Draco qui l'évitait et des cours ennuyant à mourir. La fin de la journée arriva bien vite et le lendemain il avait rendez-vous avec Draco, il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il mangea un peu puis dit à ses amis qu'il dormirait dans la Salle sur Demande aujourd'hui, car il savait que la proposition de Draco à propos de ce soir ne tenait plus. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'il entra en collision avec quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais…dit la personne

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. C'était celle de Draco. Son Draco. Douce et mélodieuse, pas cynique et méchante. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer deux saphirs qui le regardait avec curiosité. Puis sans un mot, Draco continua son chemin en lui murmurant : N'oublie pas demain soir Potter… Harry soupira et continua son chemin arrivé devant la Salle Sur Demande, il pensa très fort à ce qu'il voulait et passa trois fois devant la porte. Quand il rentra un super lit occupait la pièce, décoré d'or et d'argent. Il se déshabilla et s'installa tout en réfléchissant. Il avait besoin de Draco **_'Pour la potion…'_** Oui pour la potion…mais putain ! Il s'en foutait de la potion !!! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son Draco ! Le Draco qu'il aimait ! Ses baisers lui manquaient, ses mots doux lui manquaient, Draco lui manquaient, _'Faîtes que mon plan marche…s'il vous plaît'_ Il aimait Draco plus que tout ! Draco était sa raison de vivre, c'était pour lui qu'il se levait chaque matin. Il aimait Draco plus que sa propre vie, il aimait Draco plus que…ses parents. Aimait-il Draco plus que ses parents ? La réponse vint d'elle-même _'Oui.'_  Il avait attendu ses parents, 16 ans et maintenant qu'ils les avaient il perdait son âme sœur. Il avait appris à vivre sans ses parents, mais pas sans Draco…Il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête :

_'Rendez moi le Draco que j'aime, pitié…' _

Il ne remarqua pas le halo de lumière blanche qui l'entoura ni qu'il avait inconsciemment pris sa décision…

**_À suivre…_**

****

****

****

**_Salut ! Alors vous trouvez comment ? J'espère que ça vous a plus !!! J'ai fait 8 pages de Word !!! Moins que d'habitude, vraiment moins, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Oui je sais j'ai vraiment été rapide, mais quand j'ai de l'inspiration, je préfère ne pas la gâcher ! REVIEWS !!!!_**

****

****

****

**_Big_****_ bizzzz _**

**_Cho3 !_**


	9. Un brin d'espoir dans cette tête de con?

Coucou !!! C'est encore moi ! La fabuleuse, magnifique et génialissime…moua!!!!! Bon désolé, je suis déjà en manque de Gravitation (je veux mon Yukiiiiiiiii :'( !!!) Bon alors j'espère que l'autre chapitre vous a plus si non, bin tant pis pour vous et arrêtez de lire loll! Bon bah je suis à court d'argument alors…Bonne Lecture ! 

Disclamer : Est-ce que vous allez finir par comprendre que ces beau petits anges (hum…j'en doute un peu !) ne sont pas à moua ?

Couple : Harry/Yuki (merdeuuuh me suis encore trompé de blond !)

Rating : R, comme toute mes autres fics…comment ça je suis prévisible ?

**RAR :**

****

****

**Tatunette : **_Hum…Dray ne va pas tout de suite vous faire plaisir, mais on commencer à sentir son amour pour Harry se développer ! Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre !!!_

**Maliciaslytherin :**_ Hn…une partie de ce que tu viens de dire est le dénouement de mon histoire ! Tu as tout compris, mais une autre partie, c'est n'importe quoi, à toi de découvrir laquelle est vrai et laquelle est fausse !_

**Maxxine : **_OK ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout ne te gêne jamais pour critiquer un auteur, car ça le rend meilleur ! Tant que les critiques ne sont pas méchantes ! loll Bon Lily et James j'en ai surtout parlé au début, car ça les concernait, mais n'oublie pas que ceci est un slash centré sur HP/DM alors Lily et James n'ont plus rien à voir dans l'histoire, mais pour toi je les ai mis dans ce chapitre loll ! _

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **_Merci beaucoup !! La voici la suite !!!_

****

**WendyMalfoy**** : **_loll c'est bien vrai que sur y'a pratiquement rien que des slash (oula tu devrais voir la parti anglaise ! C'est rien que ça !loll) Je suis flatté que tu ai choisi la mienne :P Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

****

**Onarluca : **_J'espère que j'ai été assez vite ! Si non j'ai une excuse ! J'ai vraiment eu de la misère à l'écrire loll! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! _

****

**Shyrinia : **_Coucou ma puce !!! Là voilà la suite ! Mais comme tu sais j'ai eu de la misère à l'écrire, alors y'a intérêt qu'il te plaise ! regard menaçant _

**Lee-NC-Kass : **_Effectivement, son cas n'est pas totalement perdu…mais vous allez voir dans ce chapitre aussi on a envie de le cogner à la fin ! loll Mais cette fois Ryry l'a pas fait…Bonne Lecture !_

**Alicia D : **_Salut !! Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture et de bonne vacanceuh !!! :P_

****

****

****

****

****

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !!!!! À LIRE ABSOLUMENT SI VOUS VOULEZ COMPRENDRE !!!**__

****

****

**Salut tout le monde !!! Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de spécifier quelque chose : Cho Chang loll il a rompu avec elle ! Gomen Nasaï j'avais complètement oublié ! loll C'est Gravi qui m'influence ! Oui je sais je suis une droguée !** **Ça existe les centre de désintox d'anime trop super bon ? Bon je vais vous foutre la paix ! Bonne Nuit ! Ah merde suis fatigué ! Suis sur l'ordi depuis 7h du matin j'ai pas bougé d'un poil (et là l'est 20h30!) Bonne Lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Un brin d'espoir dans cette tête de con ?**

****

****

****

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil, laissant entrevoir une pupille d'un vert éclatant, puis l'autre. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et  par habitude, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, mais se rappela qu'il les avait remplacé par des verres de contacts. Il s'étira doucement puis alla dans la douche (1). Comme d'habitude, l'eau chaude détendit les muscles crispés de son corps, puis comme en un flash les souvenirs de la veille lui vinrent en mémoire et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait passer une bonne journée…Il sortit de la douche 15 minutes plus tard, s'habilla et regarda son horaire. _'SACM en commun avec les Serdaigles, oh non ! Cho va encore pleurer et me demander pourquoi j'ai rompu avec elle ! Et bla bla ! Ah les filles… (2)' _Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner et comme à chaque matin depuis qu'il avait crier sur Draco, il vit Cho pleurer. Il roula des yeux et se dirigea vers sa table. Il adressa signe de tête en guise de bonjour à ses amis et se serva des toasts avec des œufs et du bacon. Il lança un regard en biais à la table des Serpentards, et fut content de voir que le blondinet de ses rêves le regardait pensivement. Ce soir, il le verrait, ce soir tout s'arrangerait ou du moins il l'espérait mais pour le moment, il fallait absolument qu'il drague Draco ! Il avait besoin de lui et ferait tout pour l'avoir. Il vit le dit blondinet sortir avec sa bande de joyeux lurons (dsl !) et les suivit.

-Tiens, tiens Potter…Tu nous suis maintenant ? demanda Draco

-…

Crabbe et Goyle firent dangereusement craqués leur poings.

-Alors Potter tu as perdu ta langue ?

**_'Phase 1 :_**_ Déstabiliser l'adversaire'_

-Oh que non Malfoy, au contraire je sais très bien m'en servir…tu veux une preuve ?

-Euh…je…tu…

-Il, nous, vous, elles, bravo Malfoy tu connais tes pronoms personnels !

**_'Phase 1 : _**_Réussi' _ Il continua son chemin, prenant soin de frôler la main de Draco avec la sienne, et se dirigea vers le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques (SACM). Une fois arrivée, il fut tout de suite accosté par les amies de Cho _'Au moins ce n'est pas elle pour une fois…'_  

-Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Cho ?! Elle t'aimait ! Lui dit Mary, une blonde aux yeux bleus

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas, et que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…t'aurait préféré que je la trompe ? _'**Hum…c'est ce que t'as fait! **La ferme…'_

-Essaye au moins de la comprendre ! Je suis certaine que la fille que tu aimes ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

-Bordel ! Je suis gay ! Tu entends G A Y !

Sur ce, il planta les jeunes filles. Il avait vite perdu son sourire, mais le retrouva en repensant à son rendez vous du soir. Il se concentra sur le cours. Le professeur Eiri était très expérimenté et très beau…cheveux blonds, yeux or et jeune ! Le cours était sur les licornes, créature mythique chez les moldus, mais chez les sorciers, elles sont sacrées.

-Quelqu'un peut me parler des licornes ? Autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers.

Harry leva la main.

-Oui Mr.Potter ?

-Les licornes sont considérées comme des animaux symbolisants la pureté, autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Chez les moldus, en Asie, elles incarnent le faste, la puissance et sont des animaux de bon augure. Dans le christianisme médiéval, elles représentaient la chasteté et la pureté, selon la légende, seul une vierge assise sous un arbre peut l'apprivoiser. Chez les sorciers, une licorne, c'est sacré. Un animagus qui se transforme en licorne est un sorcier ayant un grand cœur et qui serait doté d'une puissance phénoménales, le sang de licorne peut vous rendre immortel, mais tuer une licorne est un acte immonde ce qui fait que la personne qui boira son sang aura une vie maudite.

-Très bien Potter, 25 points pour Gryffondor, pouvez me dire quel aspect a une licorne ? C'est une question piège…Oui Mr.Potter

-Il existe 11 sortes de licorne. Habituellement lorsqu'on pense aux licornes c'est l'image d'une licorne sylvestre qui nous apparaît. Il s'agit d'un cheval au pelage blanc muni d'une corne unique couleur d'ivoire poussant sur son front et de sabots fourchus. La couleur de ses yeux va du bleu profond au rose clair. Une longue crinière blanche dévale le long de son cou, de même que sur son front, et une toison de la même teinte pousse sur ses fanons. Il y'a aussi l'Alicorne qui ressemble en tout point à la licorne sylvestre, au point ou on les confond. L'espèce la plus dangereuse, la plus noire est la Licorne Noire. La terrible licorne noire est la plus maléfique des licornes tournées vers le mal. Son pelage est d'un noir de jais, tout comme sa crinière, tandis que ses yeux sont d'un rouge lumineux. Ses sabots sont constamment enflammés, mais ce feu ne brûle jamais le sol foulé. Sa gueule est garnie de deux rangées de petites dents effilées comme des rasoirs. La diète de la licorne noire est d'ailleurs uniquement composée de viande crue. De plus, cette espèce possède la détestable habitude de commencer à se nourrir alors que ses proies ne sont pas encore mortes. Essentiellement nocturne, la licorne noire voit parfaitement bien dans les ténèbres, mais la lumière du soleil l'indispose. Quant à sa corne, tout aussi noire que son poil, celle-ci est empoisonnée. Toute personne touchée par la corne est instantanément paralysée et risque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Voldemort voudrait en faire des adeptes, mais les licornes noires ne laissent jamais s'approcher les sorciers d'eux, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

-Très bien Mr.Potter, je ne vais pas vous laissez me parlez de toute les sortes de licorne, ça serait trop long. J'accorde 30 points de plus à Gryffondor. La licorne que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est la Licorne Sylvestre. Veuillez vous approchez tout doucement et former des groupes de 3…

Le reste du cours se passa sans anicroche. L'étude des licornes était un sujet passionnant, quand il était petit, les seuls livres qu'il avait pu lire, était des livres sur la mythologie et les créatures mythique. La licorne était une créature tout bonnement fascinante selon lui. À la grande déception de Harry, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de ce cours. Il fut tout de suite abordé par Cho Chang.

-Écoute Cho, si c'est pour encore me demander…

-Non, non pas du tout sourit-elle, c'était juste pour m'excuser, mais maintenant ça va je ne t'en veux pas et je suis amoureuse d'un autre mec…qui n'est pas de tout repos !

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Cho lui sourit, se pencha vers et lui chuchota tout doucement de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende.

-Je suis…tombé amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, je le trouve vraiment beau, rit-elle, et je ferais tout pour l'avoir…

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Non ! Il ne fallait pas !! Il ne savait pas encore si Draco aimait les femmes ou les hommes. Son regard se changea et une expression de détermination se peint sur son visage. Il tira Cho hors de portée des oreilles indiscrète et lui dit d'une voix doucereuse, presque menaçante :

-Je suppose que tes amis t'ont parlé de mes…tendances…

-Hum…oui…

-Hé bien saches Chang, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes rivaux…je ferais tout pour l'avoir moi aussi et j'ai un bonus comparé à toi…je suis plus proche de lui que toi…

Il la planta là, il avait eu l'air calme, mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait de rage. Comment osait-elle penser à lui voler SON Draco ?! Il fallait qu'il accélère son plan de drague : **Phase 2 : Viré les intrus **et dans ce cas là l'intrus, c'était Cho Chang, belle asiatique de Serdaigle…

_'Prépare toi Chang…c'est la guerre…'_

(NDA : Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu envie d'arrêter là ! Mais c'était trop court !)

Le reste de la journée se consacra à déstabiliser Draco. Il l'avait suivi toute la journée et à chaque fois que cette CENSURÉ de Cho s'approchait trop de lui afin de lui parler, il sortait de sa cachette et lançait une vanne bien placé à Malfoy qui répondait tout de suite. Ce soir, il mettrait ça au clair avec Draco. Ce soir il saurait si Draco préférait les filles ou les garçons foie de…**_'RAOUL SPITFIRE!!!!_**_ Tu vas finir par te fermer oui ? Tu deviens saoulant ! **Je te signale que je suis toi…Alors va voir un psy mon pauvre chou !** Bordel sort de ma tête !!!** Nan !! Je me plais vraiment la dans…y'a beaucoup d'espace! J'ai de la place pour 10 chambres, 5 salles de bain, 4 salons, 6 piscines hors terre, 2 cui…**Hé ! La ferme !! Arrête de m'insulter !!! **C'est toi qui t'insulte toi-même pove tâche ! Bon vais prendre une douche !**...Maman o secours !!!!'_ Il se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers sa chambre, il devait se préparer pour son r.d.v. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de voir ses parents assis sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que…  

-Salut poussin…on t'attendait ! Lui dit sa mère

-Harry, mon garçon, il vient un âge ou tu commence à…commença son père

-Ah non ! Ne commencez pas avec votre discours parental sur le fait que je grandis, faut que je me protège et tout le tralala !

-Euh…ce n'est pas exactement de quoi on voulais te parler…en faite on…se demandait…dit sa mère

-Putain Lily, arrête de tourner autour du pot : Quel est exactement ta relation avec Malfoy ? demanda James

-QUOI ?! Ce ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires !!! Répliqua Harry 

-Harry ! Lui hurla sa mère, Bien sûr que oui ça nous concerne ! Tu es notre enfant unique ! Si tu as un quelconque problème on…

-Je n'ai aucun problème ! Vous voulez savoir quelle est ma relation avec Malfoy ?! Très bien, je l'aime vous êtes content ?! Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir je dois me préparer, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 22h ! dit Harry en colère

-Harry, tout ce que…commença son père

-Sortez…leur dit calmement Harry

Une fois ses parents sorti, Harry s'avachi sur son lit, épuisé, mais se résigna à se lever pour se préparer lorsque son réveil indiqua 20h30. Il prit une douche, se brossa les dents et commença à choisir des vêtement. Il opta pour une chemise bleu cobalt et un pantalon noir serré avec une ceinture de la même couleur. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie à 21h45. À 22h05, Harry fulminait. Il n'osait pas le croire ! Ce putain de Malfoy lui avait posé un lapin ! Il ne viendrais pas, soudain une idée traversa sa tête…_'Peut-être qu'il est avec Cho, peut-être qu'il est…avec elle ! Ark ! Non ! Putain Malfoy crois moi tu vas payer !'_ À ce moment, Draco rentra, les joues rosie et essoufflés. _'Je le savais, JE LE SAVAIS !!!!' _

-J'espère au moins que sa valait le coup…lui dit-il d'une voix froide

-Quoi ?! Lui demanda Draco toujours aussi essouffl

-Ta nouvelle conquête, j'espère au moins qu'elle valait le coup de me faire poiroter 10 minutes ! Après, tu viens me menacer de ne pas être en retard !

Draco le regarda un moment incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle là dans ! Siffla Harry, exaspér

-Si ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Harry Potter soit jaloux et pour ton information…

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !!

-…je suis en retard parce que le bouledogue de Parkinson s'accrochait à moi comme un chien à son os ! Continua-t-il en prenant soin d'ignorer la remarque de Harry

-Hn…alors, pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué ici ? demanda Harry 

Le visage de Draco redevint sérieux.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé comme _ça _?

-Parce que maintenant tu as le droit de m'embrasser et moi pas ? dit Harry, feignant ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Potter ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Harry rie légèrement.

-Dis moi Draco, que préfère tu ? Les hommes ou les femmes ? demanda Harry en plongeant son regarde dans celui argenté de Draco

Draco parut d'abord surpris en entendant la question, puis parut choqué lorsque Harry lui demanda ses préférence.

-Ce n'est une question à poser à un Malfoy ! Je suis purement et simplement hétéro ! Lui répondit Draco

-Alors…explique moi pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ! dit Harry en ignorant le pincement de son cœur

-Je te l'ai dis Potter, tu es vraiment un bon coup ! répondit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule

Harry renifla et lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Que penses-tu de Cho Chang ? Sortirais-tu avec elle si elle te le demandait ? demanda Harry, la gorge soudainement sèche

Draco parut réfléchir un instant.

-Bien sur que oui ! Chang est vraiment belle et c'est tout à fait mon genre de fille…**_'À cause des cheveux noire ?_**_ La ferme…'_

Le cœur de Harry se serra, il n'avait aucune chance, Draco était hétéro et aussitôt que Chang lui demanderait, il s'empresserait de lui répondre oui. Il essaya vainement de refouler ses larmes, mais malheureusement une d'elle réussi à s'échapper. Et comble du malheur Draco la vit vu le saut qu'il fit en arrière.

-Potter ? Tu…tu…tu pleure ? demanda Draco, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à un Potter qui pleure

- Nan, tu ne vois pas que je danse le tango ? Lui dit Harry

-Le tanquoi ?! Dit Draco

-Ne cherche pas à savoir…Dit moi Draco, regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu es purement et simplement hétéro…

Draco roula des yeux et le regarda, mais aussitôt les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Dans les pupilles d'un vert éclatant, on pouvait y voir toute la souffrance et l'amour du monde. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus où se mettre. En trois mots, il était gêné. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de Harry. Celui-ci le regardais toujours avec autant d'insistance et semblais attendre une réponse.

-Je…je…je suis purement hétéro. Dit Draco, sa voix ne le convainquait pas lui-même !

-Vraiment ? dit Harry en s'approchant de lui

-Vraiment.

-Vraiment de chez vraiment ? dit-t-il en s'approchant encore plus de lui, il n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de son visage

-Vraiment de chez vraiment.

-Vraiment de chez vraiment de vraiment ? demanda-t-il encore, mais cette fois il ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de répondre et scella ses lèvres à celles de son blond. Le même baiser qu'hier après-midi

_'Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça Harry, il ne t'aime pas, autant reculer…'_ Il s'apprêtait à reculer lorsqu'une douce langue rose, timide vint quémander l'entrée. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Draco et lui céda le passa. La langue se fit d'abord timide, explorant en premier les dents puis osant enfin s'aventurer plus loin. Lorsque enfin leur langue se touchèrent, Harry attira tendrement celui-ci contre lui et continua son baiser. Il allait mettre ses mains dans ses doux cheveux blonds lorsque le dit blond se détacha de lui, le regarda avec horreur et s'en alla en courant, sans dire mot. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Harry lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit :

_'Un brin d'espoir dans cette tête de con…?'_  

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tout avouer à Draco. Non ! Rien à propos de la potion, juste la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il se leva, enfila rapidement une robe de sorcier et sorti de sa Salle Commune, ignorant royalement ses parents. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Cho et Draco entrain de parler. Son cœur se serra et il se cacha dans un coin afin d'écouter…

**POV de Draco **

****

****

Je marchais tranquillement vers la Grande Salle en réfléchissant à la veille, lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella, je me retourna et vit avec surprise que c'était Chang…Chang avec les même cheveux que Potter…Ark ! Nan ne pas penser à Potter !!!

**Fin du POV (durant la demande de Cho, il va en avoir beaucoup pour que vous compreniez ce que pense Draco)**

****

****

****

****

-Heu…dit Malfoy…je me demandais…si…enfin…tu sais…si tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? dit Cho timidement

Le cœur de Harry se serra encore plus, il aurait du sortir de sa cachette tout de suite et lancer une vanne bien placé à Malfoy, mais il ne pouvais pas bouger, il avait trop peur de la réponse de Draco. Il priait Dieu pour que Draco lui dise non et l'envoie balader, mais sa conversation d'hier lui revint en mémoire.

**POV de Draco **

****

****

****

Sortir avec elle ? Hum…pourquoi pas ? J'ai dit à Potter…ark encore lui ! Sors de mes pensées binoclard ô combien sexy ! Nan je ne viens absolument pas de penser ça ! Absolument pas ! **_'Alors dit lui oui !_**_ Mais tu oublie Harry…**On s'en fou de Harry ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu as dit que tu étais purement et simplement hétéro !** Oui, mais la bouche de Harry, son baiser si tendre, ses cheveux si doux, ses yeux si…**Dit lui oui bordel ! Ou tu vas passer pour un con à avoir dit non à la plus belle fille de tout Poudlard !'**_

****

****

-Hum…ouais pourquoi pas ?

Aussitôt ma phrase prononcé, elle m'a sauté dessus en hurlant de joie et m'a embrassé…hum Potter et ses lèvres roses…Ah Potter si…NON ! CHANG ! Concentre toi sur son baiser à  ELLE ! **_'Répond à son baiser bordel !'_**

**Fin du POV**

****

****

Le cœur de Harry était en miette. Draco venait de dire oui à Cho Chang. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il avait perdu son ange et ne pourrait pas retourner dans le passé pour le récupérer, car maintenant son choix était fait. Il aimait Draco. Et c'est avec Draco qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Seulement, il l'avait découvert trop tard, maintenant le cœur de Draco appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais si son ange  était heureux, il ne pouvait rien y faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur…

_'Je t'aimerais toujours mon tenshi (3)…'_

**_À suivre…_**

**__**

**__**

**_Coucou !!! Alors vous trouvez comment ? J'espère que ça vous a plus parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre moi !!! loll REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!_**

****

****

****

**_(1) : N'oubliez pas qu'il est dans la Salle Sur Demande alors…il peut avoir tout ce qu'il souhaite !_**

**_(2) : Espèce de macho ! On es pas compliqué, c'est vous qui êtes compliqué (Ryry : C'est toi l'auteur ! Cho : Gna gna gna…)_**

**_(3) :Tenshi c'est du japonais ça veut dire : Ange _**

****

****

****

**_Bizous…_**

****

**_Cho !_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	10. Moi Amoureux de lui ? Naaaaaaaaansi?

Coucou !!! Bon alors j'en profite pendant que a un blême et que je ne peux pas uploader mon chapitre 9 ! Je me mets à l'écriture du 10 ! J'espère que l'autre vous a plu si non, encore une fois, tant pis pour vous ! loll on voit combien j'aime mes lecteurs loll!! 

Disclamer : Ces…euh…enfin…eux là, sont pas à moi ! Loll

Couple : Draco/Ours blanc polaire -- je déconne en passant…

Rating : R comme d'habituuuuuuuuuude !

**Chapitre 10 : Moi ? Amoureux de lui ? Naaaaaaan…si?**

****

****

****

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes après la scène à laquelle il venait d'insister, et tous ses amis virent que ça n'allait absolument pas. Ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes qu'il avait versé il y'avait quelques minutes de cela. Il osa tout de même jeter un regard vers la table des Serdaigles et vit Cho, arborant un air de victoire et le regardant de haut. Apparemment, elle savait qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Bon dieu qu'il détestait cette fille, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle !

-Ça va Harry ? Lui demanda Seamus, une fois qu'il fut à table

-Hn ! (1)

Ses amis le regardèrent de travers, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce dont il se souciait c'était la douleur plus que présente dans sa poitrine. Une seule question résonnait dans sa tête, comme un écho : Pourquoi ? Il devait se résigner dans cette époque avec ses parents et sans Draco. Rien que de penser à lui, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ses compagnons ne savaient plus ou se mettre. Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et daigna enfin lever la tête pour remarquer que tout le monde le regardait. Il toucha son visage de ses doigts pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait…Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et parti en courant de la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait le supporter encore, SON regard argenté braqué sur lui, tentant de le sonder. Pourquoi il lui faisait subir ça? Il l'aimait lui, oh que oui, il l'aimait plus que tout ! Il s'en était malheureusement rendu compte trop tard et était condamné à vivre ainsi; sans son âme sœur. Ses pas l'avait naturellement mené vers le bord du lac…Sa première rencontre avec Draco…c'était ici qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et c'était ici que leur couple s'était form_'Oh Draco, si tu savais combien je t'aime…' _

**NDA : Bon alors d'habitude, l'histoire est raconté par Harry, mais comme dans ce chapitre Draco…lisez le titre loll! Bah ça va être son point de vue ok ? Je voulais juste être clair !**

On n'entend plus rien dans la Grande Salle depuis que Potter est sorti, les larmes inondant son visage. Puis peu à peu les conversations reprirent. Je me demande vraiment ce que Potter a. Je me lève j'ai bien envie d'aller dans la tour d'Astronomie avant d'avoir Potions, c'est devenu une habitude soit aller au lac soit à la Tour et curieusement il y'a quelque chose qui me dis de ne pas aller au bord du lac.

-Où vas-tu Draco ? Lui demanda Pansy

-Loin de toi…répondit sèchement Draco

Aussitôt qu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte de la Grande Salle, il fut aussitôt interpellé par la belle asiatique qu'était sa petite amie._'Bon sang ! Et voilà qu'elle veut m'accompagner où je vais ! Elle ne comprend donc pas que j'aime être seul ?!'_ J'acquiesce de la tête à sa demander et tout de suite, elle s'accroche à mon bras, pire que Parkinson.

-Oh Drakounet ! Ça serait plus romantique d'aller se promener au bord du lac non ? Minauda-t-elle

Drakounet ? Je vais lui en montrer des 'Drakounet' moi ! Franchement, mais malgré tout, j'acquiesce encore une fois de la tête. Elle fait un grand sourire et s'accroche encore plus à moi avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, je me demande que…Et c'est là que je comprend. Nous sommes arrivés au bord du lac et je vois Potter lancer des roches dans le dit lac. Nous nous installons (ou plutôt elle nous installe!) à un arbre tout prêt de Potter et s'assois sur mes genoux. Ark ! Je déteste ça ! Elle commence doucement à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, comment ose-t-elle ?! Mes cheveux sont sacrés ! Je ne laissais qu'une seule personne y toucher et c'était Potter !!! Et…ah non ! Ne me dîtes pas que je viens encore de penser à lui ! Mais bon, enfin c'est vrai que Potter était la seule personne ayant droit de toucher à mes magnifiques cheveux d'ange. J'aimais quand il emmêlait ses doigts dans mes mèches blondes, j'aimais quand il m'ébouriffait les cheveux. Il aimait quand…AH NON ! Il n'aimait pas du tout ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Potter comme ça ? Il était son ennemi depuis toujours ! Et rien n'avait changé, il aimait Chang…n'est-ce pas ? Il releva enfin la tête pour rencontrer une mer d'émeraude. Harry le regardait. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une douleur plus que visible. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Draco n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son cœur se serrait à la vue des larmes de Harry. Soudain, Yeux Verts détourna le regard et parti en courant. Draco ne remarqua pas le léger ricanement de Cho.

-Mes cours commencent bientôt…alors faut que j'y aille ! dit Draco en essayant d'ignoré le pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait vu Harry si triste

-Ah d'accord !

Elle se leva de ses genoux et lui donna un baiser. _'Beurk ! Je préférais quand c'était Potter…Ah oui Potter et moi au lit entrain de…**STOP! Tu es hé-té-ro ! Un point c'est tout ! Alors arrête de penser comme ça !'**_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le château, au faite, ses cours ne commençaient que dans une heure, il avait envie de parler avec Potter. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait. À l'angle d'un couloir il surprit une conversation entre Potter et Finiggan.

-Hum…dit moi Harry…tu aimerais bien sortir avec moi ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas trop Seamus, tu sais tu n'es pas vraiment mon style…

C'est bien dit lui ça Harry ! Il ne te mérite pas !!!! Mais je dis quoi moi ?! **_'La ferme et écoute…'_**

-S'il te plaît Harry, au moins essaye, on s'entend super bien toi et moi ! Si ça ne te convient pas tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et on se quittera en bon terme ! Le supplia Seamus

-Je…heu…bon très bien !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fou cet Irlandais ?! Pourquoi il s'approche de lui ?! HÉ ! RECULE ! ENCULÉ ! ENFOIRÉ ! ESPÈCE DE CON ! Mais enfin Harry recule toi ! Non ! Le bougre a l'air d'aimer se faire embrasser ! Mais enfin…qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?! Je vois les deux 'amoureux' rentrés dans une classe vide. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire ! Je suis hétéro ! J'aime Chang ! _'**Ah ouais ? C'est quoi son prénom ?** Euh…Lise ?** Aucune idée ! Je suis toi ! Et tu ne le connais pas donc moi non plus !'**_ Oh bordel ! Je sors avec une fille et je ne connais même pas son prénom ! C'est beau l'amour ! Bon ; direction ? La Salle De Bain des Préfets ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me plonge dans le bain moussant à l'odeur de vanille…hum la vanille…c'est ce que sens Potter…arrrg !! Pourquoi mes pensées vont toujours vers lui ?! Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé je ne suis plus le même ! Il m'a jeté un sort, j'en suis certain ! Putain non ! J'essaye de me convaincre de à partir de rien ! Heureusement que je suis dans l'eau et que ça me détend ! L'eau c'est vraiment mon élément ! Bon revenons à nos moutons…**_'Un mouton spécialement sexy, avec les yeux verts et des cheveux noirs !_**_ ………La ferme…' _ Pourquoi cette Chang m'a emmené au bord de l'eau ? J'avais le pressentiment de ne pas y aller…Étais-ce parce que je savais qu'en sortant de la Grande Salle Potter irait directement au bord du lac ? C'est vrai…à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien Potter allait là bas. Vers la fin de sa relation avec Chang il y allait souvent…Mais comment je sais ça moi ?! _'**Maintenant viens m'expliquer comment tu sais ça…**Hé bé…c'est mon ennemi c'est normal que je l'observe de temps en temps…**Genre 24/24 ?** La ferme…'_ Mais remarque, elle a raison…enfin j'ai raison…arrrrgg !! Je suis mélangé maintenant…**_'Potter avec Finiggan'_** Nan, mais franchement qu'est-ce que j'en à foutre de Potter ? Je le déteste…**_'Tout les deux nus…'_** Je m'en fiche que Potter souffre à cause de moi…**_'Ah !! Seamus !!!'_** ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-TOUCHE PAS À MON HARRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M'exclamège en me levant d'un bond 

Putain !!! Je suis pathétique ! Je suis seul dans cette Salle de Bain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Cette salle de bain…cette baignoire…c'est ici que Potter et lui avait couché ensemble pour la première fois. C'est ici que tout avait commenc

**Flash Back **

****

****

****

_Je fais ma ronde de préfet en chef, c'est fou ce que ça peut être ennuyant ! Mais je rêve du jour où je pourrais enfin coincer Potter et lui faire LE chantage que je convoite tant…Vous vous demandez c'est quoi non ? Hé bien, Potter est vachement bien foutu (je l'ai vu sous la douche après une partie de quidditch…hum…) et j'ai toujours voulu le faire mien ! Je suis sûr qu'il est vierge…hum…faire l'amour à un vierge est la chose la plus jouissante, à ce qu'il paraît. Bon alors je lui proposerait ceci…tiens tiens…la porte de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvre toute seule maintenant ? J'attend deux minutes puis rentre doucement et là je vois Potter, de dos et torse nu…_

_-Tiens, Potter…on se promène sans permission après le couvre feu maintenant ? _

_Il se retourne en un soubresaut. _

_-Mal…Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? _

_-Tut tut tut Potter…je suis Préfet en Chef, j'ai le droit…par contre…toi ! Dis-je avec un rire sadique _

_-Tu vas me dénoncer ? demande-t-il, tu sais je voulais juste prendre un bain !  _

_-Nan…j'ai une meilleure idée…_

_Je le vois froncer les sourcils, il se demande sûrement ce que j'ai derrière la tête…_

_-Alors, c'est quoi cette idée ?_

_-Couche avec moi ! _

_-QUOI ?! _

_Je m'approche de lui et le plaque contre le mur, je prends sauvagement ses lèvres entre les miennes, hum vanille…elles sont douces et sucré…Il me repousse violemment. _

_-Dégages Malfoy !!! Me dit-il _

_-Très bien, je suis sûr que le Professeur Rogue serait ravi de t'avoir enfin attrapé la main dans le sac…_

_Il semble hésiter un instant et me tire en arrière pour m'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis plus voracement. Je le plaque et commence doucement à lui sucer les lèvres et descendre plus bas. Je lui fais un suçon dans le coup et il gémis. Bordel ! C'est meilleur que ce que je pensais ! Je descends doucement sur son torse où je mordille doucement ses tétons qui se durcissent aussitôt. _

_-P'tain…murmure-t-il  _

_Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne sont pas inactives, il m'a déjà déboutonné la chemise et commence déjà à faire descendre mon pantalon. Il enroule ses pieds autour de mes reins en s'appuyant contre le mur et fait des mouvements de bas en haut, faisant ainsi tombé mon pantalon à mes pieds, je l'envoie valser d'un geste impatient. Je m'agenous devant lui et dézippe son jean avec mes dents, puis je l'enlève d'un coup sec, me laissant devant un boxer noir ne cachant pas grand-chose de la grosse bosse qui se formait déjà. Cette vue est tout bonnement, jouissive ! J'enlève prestement son boxer, me rendant compte que je suis nu devant lui. Elle est là, plus tendue que jamais, m'invitant à la prendre et l'accueillir dans ma bouche : Sa verge. Je commence doucement par la lécher sur toute sa longueur, puis pose ma bouche sur le gland déjà rosie, me délectant déjà de la semence qui commençait à jailli. Je ferme légèrement les yeux, et avale son sexe sur toute sa longueur et commence à faire des mouvements de va et viens…Quelque minutes plus tard, le sentant proche de la jouissance je me retire vivement et il pousse un soupir de frustration._

_-Malf…_

_Je l'ai arrêté en lui donnant un baiser langoureux pendant que ma main cherche après du champoings. Eurêka ! Je prend Harry, lui faisant encore une fois enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille et le plonge dans le bain, Je le suis quelque seconde plus tard, du shampoing su mon sexe, je sais que ça va partir avec l'eau, mais sa sera quand même plus glissant…Je rentre doucement en lui…PUTAIN ! Il est si étroit…Je le savais, il est vierge et c'est vrai que c'est jouissif. Il pousse un cri de douleur et penche la tête en arrière. Je commence doucement à me mouvoir en lui, puis quand enfin il suit mon rythme, je donne de violent coup de boutoir touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus violent et possessif. C'est vraiment bon, quand enfin je sens que j'ai touché LE point. Je l'entends hurler mon prénom et ses muscles se serrer encore plus autour de moi alors je hurle mon plaisir. _

_-BORDEL HARRYYYYYYY!!!! _

_Il s'apprête à tourner la poignée lorsque je lui dit :_

_-Demain, ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, 5ième étage, statue d'un serpent et d'un Griffon, le mot de passe est Dark Angel : 22heures ! Ne sois pas en retard…_

**Fin du Flash Back**

****

****

****

****

PUTAIN !!!! Je l'avais appelé par son prénom ! Et après je lui avais dit de ne jamais m'appeler par mon prénom parce que c'était trop intime ! Je me rappelle en un clin d'œil toutes nos relations sexuelles et à chaque orgasme je l'appelais par son prénom. Putain !! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui non ?..........................................

SI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH BORDEL ! JE L'AIME ! Je l'aime vraiment, je comprends maintenant pourquoi son baiser m'a fait tant d'effet, et pourquoi je le voulais encore et encore dans mon lit ! D'habitude je me lasse d'une conquête au bout de 3 semaines, mais lui c'était différent, lui je l'aime !

Je me lève subitement m'habille et va au pas de course à la Tour des Gryffondor. Arrivé devant leur tableau –qui soit dit en passant est ridicule !- Je cogne avec frénésie contre lui, ignorant les plaintes de la Grosse Dame. Le tableau s'ouvre avec violence sur Weasel.

-Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que…

Je le pousse brutalement sur le côté et me dirige à grand pas vers le centre la Salle Commune. Potter regarde les flemmes pensivement. Il se retourne et dès qu'il me voit, il ouvre de gros yeux ronds. Je l'empoigne par le col et lui dit :

-Potter…faut qu'on parle !

**_À suivre…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Voilà !!! Vous trouvez comment ?! REVIEWSSSSSSSS !!!! Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé dans 1 semaines environ !_**

****

****

**_Bizzzzzzzz_****__**

****

**_Cho3 !!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	11. Révélations etc'est quoi ce bordel !

Ah que bonjour le peuple !! Quoi ? Moi en retard ? Jamais ? baisse la tête Bon ok, peut-être un petit peu, je suis désolée !!! J'ai fait beaucoup de choses, j'ai fait le rangement de mon dossier, écrit un One-Shot avec Shyrinia (que je vous pris d'allez lire siouplé !) et j'ai commencé une correspondance avec un japonais !! Encore une fois Gomen Nasaï, mais bon, l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là ne ? Oui je sais que mes fins sont sadiques, mais si non vous n'auriez pas envie de lire !! Bonne Lecture !

Disclamer : Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être à moi ?!

Couple : Harry/Un putois --'' Vous en avez d'autre des questions comme ça ?

Rating : Nan mais franchement…vous savez à qui vous parlez ?! (Ça me rappelle une réplique du plus sexy des Serpentard)

**RAR :**

****

****

**Pithy : **_Coucou toi ! Vi je sais !! Moi aussi j'adore quand les persos deviennent fou à cause de moua !!! Oui, dans chacune de mes fics je fais souffrir Ryry, mais c'est pour son bien !!!_

_Ryry : Tu crois berner qui ?!_

_Cho : Oh la ferme !!! Bon je disais quoi ? Ah oui !! Euh au fait plus tu vois qui, moins tu la supportes ? De qui tu parles ?! _

**Zaz : **_Salut Zaz (original comme pseudo !) Merci, oui je sais je suis une sadique !! Et pour la petite notre (1) j'ai oubli :$ Désolée !! Mais ce que je voulais écrire c'était qu'il commençait à devenir aussi bavard qu'Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing ! Vala !! _

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :**_ Hum…ne sois pas si sûr que ça…crois moi je réserve encore bien des surprises à notre cher Harry ! _

****

**Onarluca : **_Salut !! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue à avoir tarder !! Si oui, je m'en excuse, mais vas lire ma petite note du début (pas celle ou je parle de Tom Felton, l'autre !) _

**Tatunette : **_Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plus, c'est en parti grâce à Shyrinia !!! Loll car j'ai des idées, mais je ne sais pas bien les mettre sur papier loll!! J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire !! _

**Shyrinia :**_ Je suis peut-être une sadique, mais une gentille sadique --'' ça existe ? Bon désolée je dis un peu n'importe quoi !!!! T'as vu ? J'ai posté notre fic !!! Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je finirai toujours mes chapitres de cette manière…sauf pour le lemon loll alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ma puce !! À la prochaine !!!!_

**Maxxine :**_ Effectivement, il s'est décoincé !!! Et a décidé de ne plus agir en con (qui a crié il était temps ?) loll Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ma puce ! _

**Chapitre 11 : Révélations et…c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

****

****

****

****

_-Potter ! Faut qu'on parle…_

**POV Seamus **

****

****

**_J'ai tatoué ma peau à l'encre de t'aimer_**

**_J'ai tatoué le faux pour me cacher le vrai_**

**_Arraché aux oiseaux leurs ailes pour te garder_**

**_Chassé les marées hautes pour venir te chercher_****__**

****

C'est impossible !!! Il ne peut pas ! Pas maintenant que je l'ai enfin !!!! Je vois Harry hésiter, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pour le garder je serai prêt à tout…ne t'attends pas à l'avoir aussi facilement Draco Malfoy ! Je me lève d'un bond et prends Malfoy par le col.

-Dégages Malfoy ! Il ne veut pas te parler !!! Tu n'es pas à ta place ici !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Finnigan ?! T'es dans sa tête ?! Dit-il en se dégageant de ma poigne.

Je lance un regard désespéré à Harry, qui détourne la tête toujours aussi gêné. S'il te plaît Harry, ne me quittes pas maintenant…Sur son visage je vois une expression déterminée ; il est décid

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller je le sais_**

**_Et sur les murs de ma détresse, j'ai l'envie de toi qui me reste_**

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller je le sais_**

**_Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines_**

****

****

-Dégages Malfoy…je n'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins de te parler !

Sa voix tremble, je le sais, je l'ai senti. C'était vraiment minime, mais je l'ai senti…Il l'aime encore…je ferai tout pour lui faire oublier !!! Apparemment Malfoy, lui n'a pas décerner le tremblement dans la voix de Harry, vu l'expression de douleur qu'il affiche. Il tourne les talons et sort de la Salle Commune, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui avec grâce. Je vois bien que Harry le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de port

**_J'ai avoué ma faute sur du papier glac_**

**_Coupable en quelque sorte d'être par toi bless_**

****

****

Je lui souris et lui tend la main, il la prend et me rend mon sourire, mais je sais qu'il est faux, je sais qu'il veut être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Je soupire en fermant la porte de ma chambre.

-Seamus, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec une fausse inquiétude

****

**_J'ai voulu chasser l'autre au vent de mes secrets_**

**_Mais tu conjugues sans faute l'amour à l'imparfait_**

**_Mal jugé par tes lois, sans appels ni regrets_**

**_J'ai appris sous tes doigts, les maux des condamnés_**

****

****

****

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement, du bout des lèvres en fermant les yeux. Je sais qu'il imagine un blond au lieu de moi…Je ne peux rien y faire…Si il veut être avec lui, alors je le laisserai…Je ne veux que son bonheur…Je le repousse gentiment et il me regarde, sceptique.

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller, je le sais_**

**_Et sur les murs de ma détresse, j'ai l'envie de toi qui me reste_**

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller, je le sais_**

**_Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines !_**

****

****

-Vas le rejoindre…dis-je

-Non…je…Seamus…c'est…

-Lui que tu aimes ! Allez vas !!! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux et je sais que tu le seras que si il est avec toi…Vas y, il t'aime ça se voyait dans ses yeux !

Il paraît pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui dise tout ça. Il me sourit et m'embrasse, c'est un baiser d'adieu. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il est là devant moi à sourire.

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller je le sais_**

**_Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines !!!_**

**_Tu vas me quitter je le sais…_**

**_(Hélène Ségara : Tu vas me quitter)_**

****

****

****

-Merci…me souffle-t-il

Sur ce, il sort de la chambre en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil et ferme la porte…

**Fin du POV de Seamus et c'est le début du POV Draco**

****

****

Ce…ce…ce putain d'irlandais de mes deux !!!!!!! Comment a-t-il osé me parler ainsi ?! Et Potter qui me dit qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir !!!! Pourquoi ça me fait tellement mal ?! Je rêve d'être au chaud dans ses bras, qu'il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il m'embrasse. Si il est triste, je le suis. Si il est heureux je le suis…C'est ça l'amour ? Je frappe violemment le mur de ma chambre. Mon père avait raison : L'amour est une faiblesse…Et voilà que je pleure ! Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais ! Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiment !!!! Je glisse le long du mur, me cachant le visage dans mes mains, secoué de sanglots, lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte. J'essuie rageusement les larmes et me dirige vers la porte alors que la personne frappe avec plus d'impatience.

-Ça va, ça va !! Je suis pas sourd bord…

Mes mots se figent, j'arrête de respirer. Il est là. Se balançant sur ses pieds. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, le rouge aux joues. Ce qu'il peut être beau ce mec !!!! Je détourne les yeux, gêné.

-Euh…hum…Salut, j'peux entrer ? Me demanda-t-il

Je reste un moment stoïque, puis me dégage de l'entrée, signe qu'il peut. Il s'asseoit sur le bord du lit et commence à faire des cercles sur le plancher avec ses souliers, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Euh…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…Je…j'étais énervé tu sais…et…qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je me tors les doigts, nerveux. Il est venu. Il est ici et il attend que je lui dise. Et si…il ne m'aimait plus ?! Je ne veux même pas y penser, ça fait trop mal. Oh Harry !! Comment te dire que tu es tout pour moi ??? Tu te lèves et t'approches doucement de moi, je peux sentir ton parfum ; miel et épice. Un parfum que j'adore. Ton odeur à toi. Unique.

-Alors ? Murmure Harry

Je rougis, encore plus gêné, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou plutôt comment le dire…Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne !!!! Je ne sais pas comment faire, comment agir. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un ! Et ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas n'importe qui !!!! Comment dire à Harry Potter qu'on l'aime ?! Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un fils de Mangemort, et lui c'est le sauveur de l'humanité. Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ?

-Je…je…je…

Et voilà ! Je bégaye !!! Manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Allez Draco prend ton courage à deux mains !! Au pire il te rejettera…te brisera le cœur et ira raconter à tout le monde que tu es amoureux de lui !

………………

………………

………………

………………

Mauvaise pensée !! MAUVAISE PENSÉE !!!! Harry ne ferait jamais ça n'est-ce pas ? Il est trop…trop…Gryffondor ! N'est-ce pas ? Allez Dray, tu vois bien qu'il commence à s'impatienter… De quoi j'ai peur au juste ? Je sais bien qu'il m'aime…_'**Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi est-il sorti avec cet imbécile d'Irlandais ?!**...la ferme…tu m'aides pas là !'_

-Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Finnigan ?! Lâchais-je plus froidement que je le voulais

Il semble un instant déstabilisé puis réplique :

-Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Cho Chang ?!

Je le regarde incrédule. Pourquoi je suis sorti avec Cho Chang ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais camoufler mes sentiments envers lui bien sûr !! Je l'aime depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu, ça c'est évident. Allez bordel ! T'es un Malfoy ! Dit ce que t'as à dire !!!!!!!

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Potter. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, mais j'ai été trop con pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec cette…bon je m'égare. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et que je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles, mais que tu le veuilles ou non je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Harry…

Je l'ai dit. C'est fini. J'ai déballé mon sac. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pouvais dire une phrase aussi longue sans respirer…Je fais fort là…Je suis vraiment…je m'égare encore…Autant affronter la tempête maintenant…

****

****

**FIN du POV**

Draco osa enfin relever la tête pour rencontrer un regard pétillant. Harry souriait. Il était _heureux_. Le Survivant s'approcha doucement du blond et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard. C'était un baiser pareil au premier. Plein d'amour de joie et de soulagement.

-Je t'aime Draco, souffla Harry contre sa bouche

Le dit Draco reprit violemment possession des lèvres de son amant. Deux âmes sœur qui se retrouvaient enfin…

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, des flashs firent irruption dans la tête du blondinet ; potion, bagarre, haine, voyage, un regard vert émeraude, la paix, la déclaration, la mission, la découverte puis…plus rien. Il se sépara violemment de Harry, se tenant la tête. D'où venait toutes ces images ? Il savait que ça avait rapport avec Harry, il en était sur !

-Draco…? Ça va…?

-Ne…t'approches…pas…de…moi ! Réussit à articuler Draco

-Draco qu'est-ce…? Dit Harry en s'approchant encore plus

Rire, bonheur, douleur…_'Ma tête…!'_ pensa Draco.

-Va t'en !! RECULES !!!!!!! Haleta Draco

Plus Harry s'approchait de lui, plus les flashs venaient et plus il avait mal à la tête. Draco s'adossa au mur se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que ces flashs ?! Hurla pratiquement Draco

-Flashs, mais enfin…?

-Dis moi !! Potion, Tarentellga ! C'est quoi cette merde Harry ?! Expliques moi…EXPLIQUES MOI!!!!!

Harry blanchit. Draco se souvenait ? Il se souvenait…de tout ?

-Draco je…

-EXPLIQUES MOI!!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX SAVOIR !! Hurla Draco, regrettant aussitôt son geste vu la douleur lancinante qui traversa sa tête.

-Draco…on a fait un voyage dans le temps…et…on s'est trompé de mission…mes parents sont normalement morts…je…oh Draco.

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, remarquant le halo de lumière blanche qui les entourait.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Dirent les deux amants en même temps

Ils se retrouvèrent entre espace et temps (ouuuu la belle phrase…--'') le noir les entourant. Une ombre se détachait du noir :

-Hé bien jeune gens…il était temps…mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines…

**__**

**_À suivre…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Voilà!! Qui est cette ombre mystérieuse ? Est-ce Harry et Draco réussiront leur vrai mission ? Est-ce qu'ils sauront au moins en quoi elle consiste ? Hum…ok je me fais penser à un épisode de Pokémon, alors j'arrête avant de faire fuir tout le monde mwa !!! Vous connaissez le principe ? REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!! _**

****

****

**_Bisous _**

****

**_Cho3 !_**

****

**__**

****

****

****


	12. Avis très important !

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!! C'est juste pour vous avertir que le chapitre 12 sera le dernier que vous aurez avant un an…Je suis vraiment désolée, mais à partir de jeudi je ne toucherais plus à l'ordinateur sauf pour des travaux scolaires, mes parents me l'interdisent…Alors je vous demande un vote…Quel fic voudriez vous que j'essaye de terminer ou au moins de mettre beaucoup de chapitre ? À part bien évidemment Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy : un amour impossible ? Celle là, je ne peux pas la terminer, car elle est très complexe !!!! Alors dîtes moi laquelle vous voulez !!!! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais voulu continuer à écrire !!! Mais…oh je viens d'avoir une idée…bon il faut que j'en parle à Shyrinia…hum…c'est possible que vous ayez des chapitres finalement…Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite par contre !!! Vous voulez savoir mon idée ? Moi et Shyrinia, nous avons décidé de commencer une correspondance vu qu'à partir de Jeudi je n'irais plus sur MSN alors, je vais écrire mes chapitres sur des feuilles mobiles et je vais lui envoyer, peut-être qu'elle pourrait les écrire sur Word et les poster à ma place !!! Je lui donnerais mon mot de passe et tout, mais bon ne soyez sur de rien, car Shy est une fille occupée et tout alors…je vais lui en parler dès qu'elle se connecte !! Je vous tiendrais au courant !!! N'oubliez pas de voter pour quel fic vous voudriez que je poste des chapitres avant de partir !!! **

**Faîtes vite, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes Lundi, il reste 4 jours…**

**À l'été prochain !!!**

**Votre Cho qui est vraiment triste…**

**Bisous !!!**


	13. Bonne Nouvelle !

**Bonjour tout le monde !! C'est encore moi !!! Mais cette fois-ci avec une bonne nouvelle !! Alors je vous demanderais tous de dire un grand, énorme, géantisme merci à Shyrinia !!!!! Grâce à elle, vous aurez la chance d'avoir les chapitres !!! Je vais les écrire sur des feuilles mobiles et je vais lui envoyer, elle les postera à ma place, mais ça veut dire que vous n'aurez pas de réponse aux reviews !! Ça ne vous empêche pas d'en envoyer quand même !!!! loll Je vais sûrement me connecter au moins une fois durant l'année ! Durant les vacances d'Halloween c'est sûr vu que je serais encore au début de l'année, alors je n'aurais pas beaucoup de chose à faire !!! Dîtes merci à Shyrinia qui a accepté malgré le fait que j'habite au Canada et elle en France, et qu'elle ai ses propre chapitres à écrire et qu'elle aussi ai des cours !! Alors je vous dis de la remercier car tout ça c'est grâce à elle !!! Voilà !! Tout continue normalement…sauf les réponses aux reviews !! Mais pas d'inquiétude !! Dès que je toucherais à l'ordinateur sa sera la première chose que j'irais voir !! Alors je les lirais quand même !!! Faîtes exploser ma boîte de réception ;) !!! **

**Bisous !!**

**Cho qui vous dit à demain vu qu'elle postera le chapitre 12 demain !!! :P**


	14. Sortir des Ténèbres

Coucou !! C'est moua !!! Vous pensiez vraiment vous débarrassez de moi en me jetant au fond du fleuve ?! Nan mais !! Je suis la sœur de Shinigami 'rire démoniaque' kof kof Hum…me suis étouffée, désolée. Alors je disais quoi moi ? Ah oui, je suis diabolique ! Je sais mes fins sont sadique, je sais je suis méchante, je sais je suis intelligente…c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ? Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr…bon si vous le dîtes !! Vous avez remarquez que j'arrête pas de dire des conneries ? La raison ? Il est 22h !! Et je suis fatiguée ! (Hé j'ai 13 ans quand même ! De l'indulgence !) Je répond à toute les reviews, celle du chapitre 11-12 (le 13 j'ai trouvé inutile de répondre à sa vu que c'est plus destiné à Shyrinia !!! Je lui transmettrais dès que je la verrais au faite, allez lire ses fics, elle son super !!!) Bon alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!!

Disclamer : snif…je déteste cette partie !! C'est déjà assez douloureux de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas à moi !! Pourquoi ai-je besoin de le préciser ?!

Couple :….'prend ses valises, s'en va s'exiler au Japon en grommelant contre un certain 'site qui a de ces question''

Rating : bah…attendez vais voir si j'ai mis un lemon…nan !! Pas de lemon !! Mais garantie pour la fin !!! Alors ça sera le rating PG-13 qui va passer à R !!!

**RAR :**

****

****

**Chapitre 11 :**

****

****

****

**Wendy Malfoy : **_Ça veut dire que les autres n'étaient pas géniaux ? --'' ptdr je déconne bien sûr !! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !! _

**Pithy :**_ Bah pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Insulter Cho Chang est un signe de bonne santé mental !! C'est une pro en psychologie (?) qui te parle là !!!! ptdr !!! T'inquiète moi aussi je déteste Cho, t'a juste à aller lire ma bio pour comprendre…Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je souhaite que tu n'ai pas dit quelque chose de bien sur Chang, parce que là j'aurais l'air extrêmement conne ! _

**Chanelle : **_Bah vi, techniquement, Harry n'est pas célèbre ; est-ce que j'ai mentionné quelque part qu'il était célèbre ? (J'espère que non!!) Ta déduction était très bonne loll! ! Bravo !! : P Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Perso, je l'aime bien…mais c'est à vous, chers lecteurs de décider !!!_

**Celine.s : Merci**_ beaucoup ma tite puce !! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, si non bah…review quand même !! Ptdrr !! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir des reviews hein ? Bonne Lecture !! _

****

****

****

**Maliciaslytherin :**_ ptdr !!Vi, t'avais déjà reviewer, mais bon, te plain pas hein, je suis toujours entrain de chercher mes chaussette moi, justement ou est-ce qu'elles sont passé ?!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop sadique…c'est ce que tout le monde me dit OUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Hum…délire, ne pas chercher à comprendre !! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Akashana :**_ Vi !! Tout le monde ensemble on cri : ENFIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!! Pour ma part je crierais enfin quand le lemon sera là !! Nan mais c'est quoi cette auteure ?! _

_Dray : C'est TOI l'auteur andouille…_

_Cho: --'' ihih ah vi… _

**Lululle:**_ Ma tite puuuccccccccce !!! Tu sais que tu me manques énormément toua ?! Je t'adore et j'ai hâte de te reparler !! J'ai toujours ton numéro sur moi, mais j'ai toujours pas acheter la carte…honte à moi…même Saael' m'a donné son num…soupir il me manque juste Shy !!!! Bon alors je suis contente que t'ai aimé et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!!!!! Bonne Lecture mapucequejadoreetquiestàmoietrienquàmoietquejepartageavecpersonne ! _

**Her - mio - neu : **_Dit moi, ton pseudo n'aurait pas rapport avec le comment on prononce le nom d'Hermione ? Si ? Non ? Essayez plus tard ? Je t'ai fait chialer ? Ouuuuuuuaiiis…euh je veux dire…désolée !!! ptdr !!! Bon alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te fera pas chialer ptdr !!! Bonne Lecture !!! _

**Saael****' :**_ Salut toi !!! Ça va ? Bon bin…je t'ai déjà répondu par e-mail ptdr, et on s'est réconcilier alors…Bonne Lecture !! :P_

**Maxxine :**_ soupir Moi non plus je ne me serais pas arrêter…mais va savoir ce qui se passe dans cette tête de blond !_

_Dray : Hum hum…_

_Cho : Ah…t'es là depuis longtemps…? sueur froide _

**Kaorulabelle**** :**_ Hé bien je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!! Là voilà la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres !!!! _

**Gaelle**** Griffondor : _Contente_**_ que sa te plaise ;) La voilà la suite !! :P _

**Onarluca : **_Merci, sa me touche vraiment de voir que tu suis ma fic depuis le début, je suis contente !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!! Bonne Lecture !!!_

**__**

**bubblegum712****:**_ ptdr !! Que veux-tu ? Je suis une sadique dans l'âme, et j'adore ça !!! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster, mais lis mes avis et tu comprendra que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mes parents alors…Bonne Lecture !! _

**Angel-Blue**** : **_PTDR !!! J'adore les lèche botte…mais nan !! Je déconne !! T'es pas lèche botte pour deux sous !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que toute les autres aussi !!!!! Oui je sais je suis sadique…et cette fin aussi est sadique…mais j'adore finir comme ça !! Lire toute les review qui me supplient de faire vite !! C'est vraiment drôle !! ptdr !!_

**Shyrinia :**_ Salut ma puce de toujours !!!!!! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ??? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rendre service après service !!!! Si tu as besoin de mon aide, t'as juste à faire le cri de guerre de LFECR et j'accourrais aussitôt !! BONNE LECTURE !!!_

****

****

**RAR du premier avis : **

****

****

****

**Priscilla**** : **_Hum…ok je vais essayer de terminer celle là !! Mais je te promet absolument rien !!! _

**Onarluca :**_ Salut !! Alors comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai posté le chapitre 12 de HP et le retour de Voldemort et je vais aussi essayer de terminer cette fic !!!_

**Lulu :**_ Un cri dans la nuit ? Oula !! Elle date de longtemps celle, mais à vos ordre chef !!!!_

**Saael****';**_ Vi ma puce mici de ton encouragement !! T'es sur que t'as pas une fic que t'aimerais que je termine ? Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai HP et le retour de Voldemort, Un cri dans la nuit et HP et DM : un amour impossible ? _

**Crystal**** Yuy :**_ Salut !! Alors, 2 de ceux que tu m'as demandé ont déjà était demandé et approuver, je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer HP et le combat du bien !!! _

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 12 : Sortir des Ténèbres**__

****

****

****

_-Hé bien jeune gens…il était temps…mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines…_

-Qui…qui êtes vous ? Réussit à articuler Harry

Cette silhouette, cette voix. Il connaissait cette personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Comme si quelqu'un brouillait son esprit, comme si il était sous l'effet d'une drogue. Draco lui, continuait à avoir des flash et il devait s'accrocher à Harry pour ne pas tomber. __

_Mal, compréhension, douter, peur, amour_

Ces sentiments traversaient le cœur de Draco comme une flèche, accentuant son mal de tête. Il savait que ces sentiments étaient à lui, mais…il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre et il _sentait_ que Harry pourrait l'aider. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'homme…

-Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir…Ne perdez pas la chance d'être heureux et surtout, n'oubliez pas : Severus Snape est la cl

-ATTENDEZ !! Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?! Hurla Harry

-Vous devez passez plusieurs épreuves et les réussir…

-Et…et si on ne réussit pas ?

-Vous serez enfermer ici pour toujours…

Sur ce, la silhouette s'évapora en une fumée blanche laissant les deux amis (si on peut dire ça maintenant…) seul dans le noir. Harry soupira…il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de sortir de cette endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelle sorte d'épreuve devaient-ils traverser ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert ?! Il se tourna vers Draco qui ne tremblait plus, mais qui était d'une pâleur à rendre jaloux un mort…

-Viens…dit Harry

Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais Draco la retira vite fait comme si il s'était brûlé et regarda Harry avec effroi.

-Ne…ne m'approche pas !!!!!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Ha…Potter !! Explique moi !! EXPLIQUE MOI!!!!!! Hurla Draco en écarquillant les yeux

-Écoute Draco…il faut d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici et rejoindre notre époque et…

-NOTRE ÉPOQUE ?!!!!!? MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLLLLEEEEEE ?!

Le Serpentard semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs, un peu plus et de la fumée sortait par son nez (ptdr !!! j'imagine Dray en taureau !)

Harry soupira puis, résigné, commença à expliquer toute l'histoire… (Trop la flemme de tout expliquer moua !!! Mon histoire est longue!!!) À la fin du récit, il risqua un regard vers Draco qui le regardait avec de gros yeux…

-Dis moi que tu plaisante…murmura Draco d'une voix à peine audible

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? dit Harry, ironique

Le blond se leva lentement et commença à marcher, encore sous le choc pour parler. Harry le suivit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti ? dit Draco une heure plus tard

-Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?! 'Hey Salut Dray !! Je suis pas le Harry d'ici, mais en faite je viens d'une autre époque tu veux bien m'aider à faire la potion ?' demanda Harry

-Pourquoi pas…dit Draco en haussant les épaules

Harry roula des yeux quand soudain il s'arrêta…il avait senti un souffle glacé contre son cou…Il se tourna doucement. Rien. Il se remit à marcher, mais sentit une nouvelle fois le souffle glacé contre son cou, cette fois plus proche. Il se retourna. Toujours rien.

-Bon Potter tu fou qu…oh putain…

Draco s'était tu et regardais ce qui semblait être quelque chose derrière Harry.

-Potter…ne bouge surtout pas…

Harry se figea alors qu'il sentait une main froide le prendre doucement par la taille. Il se tourna et vit en face de lui un visage pâle et des yeux rouge. À la lumière, il vit scintiller les crocs du vampire…_'Euh…oskour ?'_

-Hé bien, hé bien…que vois-je…dit le vampire

Harry déglutit difficilement. Le vampire dégageait une aura sensuel et dangereuse. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue du vampire sur son lobe d'oreille. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire…mais le vampire était si beau et si…sexy…si _'Harry reprend toi bon sang !! Eh blondinet, réagis merde je suis sur le point de me faire mordre !'_ Il gémit doucement lorsque le vampire commença à lui sucer le cou. Le jeune Serpentard sembla se réveiller et à première vu il ne semblait pas content, mais alors pas du tout !!!

-ON NE TOUCHE PAS À CE QUI M'APPARTIENT !! _ICHUDANA LUMOS !!!! _hurla-t-il

Une vive lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et toucha le vampire en plein cœur, le tuant sur place. Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant les crocs du vampire disparaître. Il allait s'effondrer à terre lorsqu'il sentit de puissant bras entourer sa taille et le retenir. Il vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux magnifique de son amant, puis eu un sourire narquois en se rappelant des paroles du blond…

-Alors comme ça…souffla-t-il, je t'appartiens ?

Draco grimaça et piqua le fard du siècle.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé…dit le brun

Sur ce il déposa un léger baiser papillon près (très près!) des lèvres, qui rougit encore plus, si c'était possible !!! Le Serpentard releva doucement le brun, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau et ils continuèrent leurs chemins, cherchant la moindre lumière dans ce monde de Ténèbres (pouah !!! La phrase !!!! ihihi).

-Dit moi, commença Harry après de loooongue minutes de silence

-Hm…? Répondit Draco

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais…? Je veux dire, ce que tu as dit au vampire…comme quoi je t'appartenais…

-Hn…

Un troupeau d'ange passa.

-Draco ?

-Quoi encore ? dit le blond agac

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Souffla Harry, sa voix sonnant étrangement désespér

Draco se tourna lentement. Gardant le regard fixé sur lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, il n'y avait plus qu'eux…ils étaient seuls. Draco s'approcha doucement de lui, son corps se découpant au peu de lumière qu'il y'avait…il ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Harry retint son souffle alors que le Serpentard posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et attentionné, ni sauvage, ni dominant, comme il avait l'habitude de recevoir avec lui. Son corps parut soudain trop lourd pour ses jambes et il fléchit, mais il fut aussitôt rattrapé par Draco qui se sépara doucement de lui, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

-Ça répond à ta question ? Murmura-t-il doucement, en caressant la joue du brun

-Je…dis le moi…

-…

-Je t'en supplie Draco, dit le moi…fit Harry, sentant déjà les larmes venir

Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Draco se tendre. Le Serpentard ne l'avait jamais dit, à personne…Ces 3 mots qui lui semblaient fatal. Pourtant il voulait, oh que oui, il voulait lui crier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et malgré le sourire que Harry lui faisait, il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessé. Harry était un être fragile, qui avait besoin de mot pour être certain. Draco lui, était tout le contraire, les actes lui suffisait amplement. Le feu et la glace, la nuit et le jour, l'amour et la haine. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, à la fois si différents, mais complètement semblable. Draco avait déjà cru entendre un dicton moldu qui disait : Les contraire s'attirent… Aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était vrai. Il s'était épris du jeune Gryffondor sans aucun signe préalable. Leur haine n'avait été qu'un masque afin de cacher leurs véritables sentiments, desquels ils avaient peur. Avant même qu'il ai pu prononcé un mot, le Gryffondor se retira doucement de ses bras et continua son chemin en disant :

-On ferais mieux de trouver la sortie, si on ne veut pas rester ici pour toujours…

Il tourna le dos au blond, voulant lui cacher ses larmes.

-Harry, écoute…je suis désolé, mais je ne…

-Regarde !! Une porte !!! Le coupa le Gryffondor, ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses

Si Draco ne l'aimait pas, soit ! Il ferait avec…**_'_**_Mais…et le baiser qu'il m'a donné…?** Ne sois pas stupide !!! C'est de Draco Malfoy qu'on parle ! Il joue avec les gens et leurs sentiments !!** Il était si doux…il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça !** Justement, il sait que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça !! C'est un manipulateur !! Il sait exactement où frapper pour que ça fasse mal !** Tu as sans doute raison…'_ Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le regard que Draco lui lançait…Si seulement il s'était retourné…il aurait pu voir le regard rempli d'amour et de douleur que le blond lui lançait…Si seulement…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Mais c'est quoi cette sale ? C'est… commença Draco

-…magnifique, compléta Harry

En effet, la sale dégageait une sorte d'énergie positive. Il y'avait plein de statues de Dieu et Déesse Grec, avec au milieu une grande fontaine et des fleurs partout. Cette sale respirait la magie. Les deux amants (bons futurs amants) s'approchèrent de la source. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre lorsqu'une magnifique créature sortit de l'eau. Elle avait une peau blanche et laiteuse, encadrée d'une chevelure blonde. Tout en elle incitait à la grâce et à la séduction. Elle s'approcha doucement de Draco et prit son visage entre ses mains, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor semblait pétrifié de stupeur. Enfin, le Serpentard l'était, le Gryffon lui était plus jaloux qu'autre chose. La Déesse (car c'en était bien une) plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, comme si elle le sondait, puis elle fit une moue attristé et déçue en disant de sa voix cristalline :

-Ton cœur est déjà pris…et malgré ma beauté, je ne peux te charmer…Tu es vraiment épris de cette personne…Ne fait pas l'idiot et saisie ta chance !!!! Maintenant, fuyez…fuyez avant qu'il ne vous trouvent !!!! Seul votre amour pourra vous sauver !!!

Soudain, elle cria…un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

-Fuyez !!!!! Il sait…il sait !!!! FUYEZ!!!!!

Ni une ni deux, Harry attrapa Draco par la main et déguerpit au plus vite alors que la Déesse replongeait dans sa marre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui reprenait leur souffle _'Il aime quelqu'un !! La déesse a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un !!!! Et si c'était moi…?** Ne te fais pas d'idée !!! Si il t'aimait vraiment, il te l'aurait déjà dit…**Franchement, comme conscience t'es vraiment pas super !!!! **Oh ça va hein !! Hormone vient de me larguer, alors suis pas d'humeur !!!** Navré pour toi…'_

-T'as…respire une idée respire de qui elle parlait ? demanda Draco

-Je ne sais pas…mais je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer…

Un silence de malaise s'installa entre eux. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, se remémorant sans cesse les paroles de la Déesse, quant à Harry, il avait le cœur brisé. Draco aimait quelqu'un…cette phrase se répercutait sans cesse dans sa tête et lui brisait le cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un mec comme lui ?!

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille…souffla finalement Draco

-Hm…tu as raison…

-Et que fait-on si on rencontre la personne dont elle nous parlait ? Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur…poursuivie le blond

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait, mais une chose était sur ; il ferait tout pour que personne ne touche à Draco…Il lança un regard en coin à Draco et remarqua qu'il faisait de même, ce qui occasionna une rougeur chez les deux amis.

-Hum…tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit la déesse ? demanda Draco, d'une toute mais alors toute petite voix

-Oui…répondit Harry, sa voix sonnait étrangement aigue

-Hé bien je voulais te dire que…

Il fut aussitôt stoppé par un grognement lointain et un tremblement au sol. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Harry, alors qu'au loin, ils voyaient une forme massive se diriger vers eux. D'une même voix ils s'écrièrent :

-UN TROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAUVE QUI PEUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXX !!!

Ils se mirent à courir en zigzagant, afin de semer le troll, quand soudain, celui-ci surgit de nul par et attrapa Harry par le col. _'Putain !!! Pourquoi moi je tombe sur des monstres et Draco sur de belle fille ?! INJUSTICE !!!!! (nda : Comment ça moi préférer Draco ?!) _Le Troll le secoua comme un prunier alors que Harry lui lançait des insultes.

-Eh !! Wow !!! Arrête espèce de dégénéré !! Ma tête putain !!!! Mon crâneuh !! Vais vomir !!! Je vais te vomir dessus sa te rendra encore plus moche espèce de morve sur patte !!

Le Troll continua à le secouer alors qu'il le reniflait.

-Pouah !! Éloigne ta bouche de mon nez !!! Ça pue !!!! Pouah !! Tu voudrais pas un bonbon à la menthe ? HÉ BLONDINET !!! TU NE POURRAIS PAS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE PUTAIN ?!

-TOUT D'ABORD COMMENCE PAR TE FERMER ET ARRÊTE DE GIGOTER !! C'EST ÇA QUI A ATTIRÉ SON ATTENTION !!!! FAIS LE MORT !! lui hurla le Serpentard

-Faire le mort, faire le mort…plus facile à dire qu'à faire !!! grommela Harry

Il décida néanmoins d'écouter le conseil de Draco, après tout il ne voulait pas finir en chair à saucisse pour Troll !!!! Il arrêta de bouger et de respirer. Le Troll le renifla encore un peu, le secoua, le mit à l'envers et enfin le jeta à terre et fit demi tour. Draco se précipita vers lui.

-Harry, mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Harry répond moi bon sang !!! S'inquiéta le Serpentard

-…

-Harry…?

-MON CRÂNEUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il n'aurait pas pu être plus doux ?!

-Shut !!! Tu vas le ramener par ici !!!

-Pourquoi c'est juste à moi que ça arrive et…comment tu m'a appelé ? dit Harry

-Bin Harry ! C'est ton prénom à ce que je sache !

-Non avant !! Tu as dit : Harry, mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça !!!

-Si tu l'as dit !!

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !!

-Si !!!

-Non !

-J'te dis que si !!

-Et moi que non !!

-Je pense…fit une voix, qu'il y'a plus important pour le moment…comme sauver votre peau par exemple

Les deux amants se figèrent et tournèrent leur tête vers la source du bruit. Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme à l'air jeune, 25-30 ans, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, aussi perçant et froid que la glace. Sa voix était froide et dangereuse à la fois…En un mot : Il faisait peur à chier !

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mon antre ? Continua le jeune homme en s'approchant d'eux

Harry se plaça aussitôt devant Draco afin de le protéger. L'homme rit doucement. C'était un rire froid et sans joie. Un rire démoniaque…

-Tu penses vraiment que si je voulais le tuer…tu pourrais m'en empêcher ?

Harry lui lança un regard de défi. Personne ne s'approcherait de son Draco. Si il n'avait pas si mal au crâne, il lui aurait lancé une vanne bien placée, mais voilà, il avait une de ces migraines !!!

-Quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ? Déclara le jeune homme en sortant un sabre

-Hum…euh…pitié ? dit Harry

****

Le jeune s'approcha de lui au son de sa voix. Il le regarda lui, puis sa cicatrice, puis enfin Draco. Et il refit le même manège et rangea son sabre.

-À ce que je vois, j'ai affaire à une célébrité…je vais vous laisser une chance…je vous fait passer une épreuve…et si vous la réussissez, je vous laisserais la vie sauve…

-Et…si non ? Déglutit Draco

-Je vous ferais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance…mais si votre cœur est pure et si vos…sentiments sont vrai…alors vous réussirez !!

Sur ce, l'homme disparut faisant téléporté Harry et Draco dans un endroit encore plus sombre que l'autre et où il faisait atrocement chaud…

-Eh bien…je crois…commença Draco

-Qu'on est dans la merde…termina Harry

**_À Suivre…_**

****

**Voilà !!! C'est fini !!!! Perso, j'aime ce chapitre !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimez vous aussi !!! Le prochain chapitre sera l'Épreuve !!! J'espère que vous êtes prêt à pleurer…car pour le prochain chapitre…MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! N'oubliez pas de remercier Shy car c'est grâce à elle que vous allez avoir les chapitres de mes histoire à partir de Samedi !!!!! Je vous embrasse !!!**

**Cho !**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	15. L'épreuve

Coucou !! Je suis là pour la suiteuh !! Bon alors j'avertie dès maintenant, pour ce chapitre, sortez vos mouchoirs !! J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!

Disclamer : Je trouve cette partie vraiment idiote…c'est vrai quoi ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont pas à moi !

Couple : …

Rating : Toujours le même !!!

**RAR :**

****

****

**Her-Mio-Neu :**_ Comment j'ai deviné ? C'est simple, sur le site de JK Rowling, elle écrit exactement comme il faut prononcer le nom d'Hermione et elle fait remarquer que dans le tome 4, elle le montre en faisant montrer à Krum comment prononcer son prénom !!! Pour les reviews, à chaque fois que je vais me connecter, aller lire les reviews va être la première chose que je vais faire !!! Bonne Lecture et ne me trucide pas ! _

****

**Celine.s :**_ ptdr !!!! Bon je te remercie des compliments loll, et hum…tu as reçu le chapitre avant tout le monde !! J'espère que tu ne me tueras pas demain sur MSN !!! Pitié…je suis trop jeune pour mourir !! _

**Onarluca : **_Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture !!!! Kaori (une amie) m'a dit que j'avait un très bon style pour mon âge contente !!!!! Je te pris de ne pas me tuer pour la fin de ce chapitre !!!_

**Crystal**** Yuy :**_ rire nerveux je pense qu'en lisant la fin de ce chapitre, tu ne vas plus te demander comment va se passer la suite, mais tu vas plutôt ruminer des idées sur la meilleure façon de me torturer !! Je précise, je suis très sensible de la peau ! Pour ce qui est des deux autres fics, c'est les deux autres que tu avait nommée, euh je pense Harry Potter et le combat du bien et Un cri dans la nuit !! Voilà !! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

**Bubblegum712 :**_ Vi !! Je suis encore là !!!! Je n'arrête que Samedi !! Et encore vais bien réussir à me glisser la semaine si mon père est indulgent !! C'est vraiment lorsque les cours débuteront (le 26 août) que je disparaîtrais complètement du net…OUIIIIN !!! T'as bien fait de remercier Shy, elle est vraiment un ange !! Elle n'arrête pas de me rendre des services !! En passant, tu ferais bien d'aller lire ses fics si tu ne les as pas encore lu !! Elles sont super !! Son pseudo c'est Shyrinia ! _

**WendyMalfoy**** :**_ ptdr !! Je sais que tu plaisantais !!!!! Je suis contente que sa te plaise !! Et pour ce chapitre, je te demanderais de ne pas me tuer car je suis une pure innocente !!! :D Tu comprendras quand tu liras…_

**Shyrinia :**_ ptdr !!! J'imagine bien que tu vas recevoir plein de coup de fil…surtout après ton chapitre 19 !!! Tu vas recevoir des appels de menace !! MWAHAHAHAHAH…moi la première !!! Meuh nan !!! J'déconne…au faite j'espère que t'es pas trop fâché vu que t'as eu les chapitres avant tout le monde…ihih je t'avais dit que t'allais me trucider…Shy…recule avec cette hache !! Non !!! One ne frappe pas l'auteur !! Si non !!! Pas de suite !!! MWAHAHAHAHAH !! Allez bonne…ah nan tu l'as déjà lu !! Mais laisse moi une review hein !!! _

**Angel-Blue**** :**_ Dit, t'es québécoise toi ? Si oui, j'aurais une seul chose à te dire : Vive les Mouette du Mcdo (Traduc : Moi aussi suis québécoise!) Quand j'ai lu le début de ta review j'ai eu peur, ptdr, je pensais que t'était sérieuse !! J'ai eu peur, je pensais que je t'avais vexé ou quelque chose comme sa !!! Écrire pour des films américains ?! Ptdr !!!! Si je n'étais pas aussi nul en anglais, je le ferais !! Mais je déteste trop Bush pour lui filer mon talent la tête enfle, et enfle encore! Ne pas tuer l'auteur pour ce chapitre ok ?_

**Émily**** Potter :**_ Hey !!! Salut cocotte !!! Pour notre histoire, j'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir durant l'année soupir alala !!! Bon je suis contente que tu aimes, et je te pris de bien vouloir ne pas me tuer après ce chapitre…_

Chapitre 13 : L'épreuve __

-Allez viens, on va pas rester poiroter ici !!! S'exclama Harry

-Pourquoi pas ?! Au moins on est en sécurité !! Répondit Draco

-Si tu veux rester, c'est ton problème, mais dans ce cas, reste seul !!!!

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Il essaya d'éviter de sourire lorsqu'il entendit des pas de courses derrière lui et qu'un Draco effrayé se pende à son bras. _'Ces Serpentards…vraiment aucun courage !!!' _Comme il n'y voyait que dalle, Harry ne manqua pas de s'étaler à terre au bout de deux minutes, entraînant avec lui le blondinet. Durant la chute, il avait inconsciemment les yeux et passer un bras autour de la taille de Draco. Il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans une mer argentée où régnaient la confusion et la gêne. Leurs têtes s'approchèrent doucement, leur souffle s'accéléra et alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, alors qu'ils allaient enfin goûter au paradis, la terre trembla et de la lave sorti de nulle part. Ils se séparèrent rouge comme des pivoines, pour enfin remarquer où ils étaient…De la fumée sortait de partout et il faisait atrocement chaud…

-On est…commença Harry

-Dans un volcan…?! Termina Draco

-MAIS IL VEUT NOUS TUER CE MEC !!!!! Hurla Harry

Draco réussit tant bien que mal à calmer Draco. Ils commencèrent à explorer cet endroit où la chaleur était étouffante (hum…) Draco ouvrit sa chemise, montrant à Harry son torse pâle et musclé. Le Survivant suivit lentement une goutte de sueur partant de la gorge et descendant doucement jusqu'à un téton, pour continuer son chemin sur les abdos et enfin entrer dans le pantalon.

-…là.

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais remarqué un bruit par là…dit Draco en rougissant, voyant le regard insistant que Harry jetait à une partie de son anatomie

-Hm… fut la réponse cohérente de Harry

-HARRY !!!!

Le brun releva vivement la tête, pris en faute, et rougit. Merde !! Draco l'avait surpris à le mater ! Mais, il avait été fasciné par cette goûte de sueur qui s'était aventuré dans le pantalon à demi ouvert (bavvvvvveeeeeeeee!!!!!)

-Désolé…j'étais…ailleurs…dit-il avec une rougeur sur les joues

Puis il entendit un grognement, ou plutôt un ronflement…Il se dirigea vers la caverne sombre que Draco avait pointé quelques secondes plutôt. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la caverne, serrant sa baguette fort entre ses doigts. Il s'arrêta net et Draco lui fonça dedans.

-Mais bon s…

-Shhhhhhh…fit Harry en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche

D'un signe de tête il montra la silhouette massive entrain de dormir. Draco ouvrit de gros yeux…Un dragon ?! C'était _ça _leur épreuve ?! Combattre un dragon ?! Ce mec leur en voulait vraiment ou quoi ?! Il gémis doucement, gémissement qui fut étouffé par la main de Harry, malheureusement, les Dragons avaient une ouïe très développé et aussitôt le gémissement sorti de sa gorge le Dragon ouvrit ses yeux rouges menaçant. Harry agrippa Draco par le bras en l'entraînant vers la sortie alors que le Dragon crachait son feu.

-PUTAIN !! MAFLOY T'A JAMAIS ENTENDU LE DICTON : IL NE FAUT PAS RÉVEILLER LE DRAGON QUI DORT ?!

-LA FERME ET COUUUURT !!!! S'exclama Draco alors que le feu lui arrivait aux fesses

Ils sortirent de la caverne et se plaquèrent au mur au moment ou le feu allait les atteindre. Draco essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais Harry le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une cachette.

-Mais enfin Potter pourquoi tu m'a amené ici ?! (1)

D'un signe de tête, Harry lui montra l'extérieur et le Serpentard vit avec horreur le Dragon s'installer devant leur cachette, semblant attendre qu'ils sortent.

-Tout ça c'est de _ta _faute Potter si tu n'étais pas célèbre…

-…le mec nous aurais tué ! Compléta Harry en le fusillant du regard

Il aimait Draco, oh que oui il l'aimait…mais putain ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois !!!

-Tu veux t'en aller ? Lui dit-il soudain agressif, eh bien va s'y !! Va te faire carboniser ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre !

Harry se calma aussitôt qu'il vit le regard blessé de son ami.

-Draco…pardon…je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Mais le blondinet s'éloigna de lui et se calla au fond de la caverne. Harry s'approcha doucement du Serpentard et lui releva la tête. Ces lèvres…elles avaient l'air si douce…pulpeuse et rose…il se pencha doucement vers ces lèvres si tentatrices. Il en était sûr maintenant, le paradis devait sûrement avoir ce goût, un goût âpre de vanille. Si doux, si…pur. Il lécha doucement les lèvres de Draco afin de quémander l'entrée, ne remarquant pas que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées…

Harry l'embrassait. Harry Potter l'embrassait. D'un baiser doux et tendre. Saurais-je y répondre ? Non ! Il ne faut pas, pas lui…je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…Pas lui…

Draco se dégagea brutalement de Harry et le regarda avec mépris.

-Tu crois quoi…que tu peux m'embrasser si t'en a envie ?!

_'Pardonne moi Harry, pardonne moi…'_ Harry se recula tout doucement, ne cherchant pas à cacher la douleur dans ses yeux. Draco l'avait blessé, Draco venait de lui briser le cœur avec ces paroles. Il recula encore et encore, ne remarquant même pas qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une patte le tirer violemment du trou et le projeter à terre. Mais la seule douleur qu'il ressentit fut celle de son cœur. Il avait mal, Draco l'avait brisé…Il avait été con de penser ne serais-ce qu'une demi seconde que Draco Malfoy était amoureux de lui…Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu y croire. Le dragon attrapa violemment Harry dans sa gueule et le projeta à terre._ 'Putain !! Je vais plaindre à la SPDPQOEM (Société Protectrice Des Potter Qui Ont En Marre)'._ Draco vint le rejoindre quelque seconde plus tard, le regardant avec inquiétude. Ils balayèrent l'endroit du regard pour trouver une quelconque issue lorsque leur regard se posa sur un pont miteux qui ne semblait tenir qu'à un fil:

-Hors de question !! Hurla Draco, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry

-Tu vois une autre solution ?! Beugla celui-ci

Draco soupira et suivit Harry. Draco posa le pied le premier et frissonna lorsqu'il entendit le pont grincer. Il était en bois et à quelque endroit la ficelle semblait être rongé. Il commença à avancer doucement.

-Draco, bon sang avance plus vite !!!!! Lui hurla Harry

-Hey ! J'ai le vertige et en bas je te signale que c'est de la lave en fusion !! Alors calmos !

-Tu préfères mourir dévoré par un Dragon ?!

Draco avança plus vite alors que le pont flanchait dangereusement. Le Dragon posa une patte sur le pont et appuya ce qui le fit basculer. Ils continuèrent à avancer, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps leur poids…Soudain, Draco entendit un cri et se tourna aussi vite que possible. Une des planches avait casser sous le poids de Harry et il se tenait, dans le vide en s'accrochant à une corde. Draco s'agenouille près de lui et lui pris la main en essayant de le remonter. Le pont flancha dangereusement…

-Draco…lâche moi !!! lui dit Harry

-Hors de question !! lui dit Draco en forçant plus, alors que le pont penchait encore une fois vers le vide

-Écoute !! C'est soit moi sois nous deux !! Alors lâche moi putain !!

-Alors ça sera nous deux !!!! lui hurla Draco en tirant

-Draco…ça ne sert à rien…lâche moi !!! Pourquoi t'obstine tu ainsi ?

-Je…

-Lâche moi…

-Non !! Jamais !!!!

-Po…pourquoi ? Souffla Harry voyant que le pont ne tiendrait pas longtemps

-Parce que…

Le corps de Draco commença à trembler violemment, alors que les sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir faisaient surface.

-Draco, pourquoi pleure-tu ? Ne pleure pas…dit le moi Draco…qu'est-ce que tu as…lâche moi…

-NON !!!! Parce que…parce que…PARCE QUE JE T'AIME HARRY !! JE T'AIME !!!!! Finit-il par hurler

-Au moins…je mourrais heureux…sourit Harry

-Tu ne vas pas mourir !!!! Hurla Draco en tirant plus fort, ne me laisse pas !!!!

-Lâche moi…s'il te plaît…si tu m'aime vraiment…je te l'ai dit c'est soit moi, soit nous…

-Alors sa sera nous !!! Hurla Draco

Sur ce, il sauta dans le vide, empoignant Harry au passage. Ils tombèrent, ensembles…

-DRACO !!! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! Hurla Harry

-Je te suivrais partout Harry !! Tu m'entends ?! Partout, même en enfer !!!! Je t'aime !!!

Ils se sourirent et Harry l'embrassa lui soufflant qu'il l'aimait aussi…

Ils tombèrent dans la lave brûlante qui déchirait leur corps et les brûlait. Ils allaient mourir. C'était la fin. La douleur pénétra chaque pore de leur peau, mais malgré la douleur et la chaleur étouffante et brûlante. Ils ne détachèrent pas leur main. Ils mourraient ensemble. Alors que le feu brûlait leurs chairs, alors que le feu leur enlevait la vie, ils se sourirent…ils mourraient…mais au moins…ils mouraient ensemble…

**_À suivre…_**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!! Alors…vous trouvez comment ??? REVIEW PLEASE !!!! À demain (si tout est correct) pour la suite !!! Vous comprenez maintenant le sens de Ne tuez pas l'auteur dans chaque réponse aux reviews ? ihihih…sueur froide Je vais y aller moua !! Bonne Nuit !**

**Petite note : Les lecteurs sont priés de ne pas tuer l'auteur su vous voulez avoir la suite…**

**P.S**** Désolé si il est court…je ne voulais pas prolonger le mal…**

**Bisous !!**

**Cho3 qui tiens à la vie !**


	16. Il faut sauver Snivellus

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi…sort de son trou Vous m'en voulez encore ? Oui…mais bon je viens juste pour poster ce chapitre et après je m'en vais…Mais je dois dire…vous me décevez beaucoup…pensez vous **vraiment** que j'aurais osé tuer Harry et Draco ?! Bine sûr que non !! C'est mes chouchou !! Plutôt mourir plutôt que de les tuer, je déteste les deathfic et les fics drama !! Alors vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais été capable de faire ça ?! Je dois aussi dire que je suis surprise…je n'aurais jamais pensé que tuer quelqu'un dans une fic rapporterais tant de reviews…ptdr !! Je vous remercie…Même ceux qui ont dit qu'ils allaient me torturer !!! Niark ! Faudra d'abord m'attraper…et j'habite au Canada !!!!! Na na na na nèreuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!

Disclamer : Sont pas n'à moua !!!

Couple : HPDM !!! Officiel!! Qui a crié enfin ?

Rating : Pas encore R, dans quelques chapitres…

**RAR :**

****

****

****

**Louange :**_ Oui, je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu tellement de trucs à faire et j'étais en panne total !!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!!_

**Danielove**** :**_ Ma fin est sadique, je sais…mais je suis une sadique de nature. Pour ce qui est du 'postage' de fic eh bien finalement je ne suis pas privé d'ordi, alors c'est moi et seulement moi qui poste mes fics !!! Merci pour le compliment !!!!!!! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Miako****…draky :**_ Merci, t'es gentille !!!! (ou gentil…) j'espère que cette suite va te plaire…_

**Héloïse :**_ La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!! _

**Inouko**** :**_ Ark !! Désolée j'ai été franchement trop longue et je m'en excuse, mais bon j'ai fait lire le chapitre à une amie et elle l'a trouvé super j'espère que c'est vrai, parce que je voulais vous faire un super chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard…_

**Wendy**** Malfoy :**_ Merci !!! J'ai écris ce bout lorsque j'était déprimée loll et pis je te trouve très perspicace…t'as deviné qu'ils étaient pas vraiment mort !!! Bravo !!! Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Tatunette :**_ Vi !! Ne pas tuer l'auteure…Toi aussi tu es très perspicace…je ne les aurais jamais tué voyons !! Ces mes deux chouchous à moi !!! (Prend Ryry et Dray dans ses bras) Et pis pour le 'Severus Snape est la clé…' ça se résous dans ce chapitre…Bonne Lecture !!! _

**Chanelle**** : **_ptdr !! C'était l'effet recherché !!! Suis heureuse que ça aie marché !!!! Bonne Lecture ma puce !! _

**Minerve :**_ Vi !!! Enfin il était temps hein…merci beaucoup pour ta compassion…Bonne Lecture !!_

**Lee-NC-Kass :**_ Vi !!! Le mec est un canon loll, mais t'inquiète sont pas morts !! Et pis euh…si je peux me permettre…Drago Normquoi ?! J'ai rien compris loll…si vous pouviez m'expliquez ce que c'était ça serait vachement sympa…loll Bonne Lecture…_

**Selann**** Yui :**_ Oui je tiens à la vie et la preuve !!! La voilà la suite En retard, mais elle est la quand même !!!!! Vi, mois aussi j'aime bien quand les bisho parlent à leur conscience, ça me fait marrer même si c'est moi qui l'écris !! _

**Bubblegum712 :**_ Mon père indulgent ? pars dans un fou rire montre Oulà…question indulgence y'a pas pire que lui…Allez je te remercie pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire…Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Tete**** de nœud :**_ Mais nan !! T'inquiète sont pas mort !! Je ne ferais jamais ça à mes petits bouts de chou !!!! Merci pour le compliment et Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Pithy :**_ Vi !! Nan sont pas morts loll!!!! Je te remercie pour ta review !!! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Gaelle**** Griffondor :**_ Merci bonne lecture !! _

**Angel-Blue**** :**_ Ouais !!! Vive le Québec et à Bas Bush et l'Amérique !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment et je suis hyper contente que t'aime ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres !! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Crystal**** Yuy :**_ Oui je sais, il va falloir que je fasse attention aux fautes d'orthographes !!! J'espère que dans ce chapitre y'en a pas trop, parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de me relire !!! Eh, Shinigami peux rien me faire, parce que Shinigami c'est Duo et pis il est avec Heero et moi je suis une grande amie de Hee-Chan donc il a pô le droit de me toucher parce que sinon Hee-Chan il le prive de dessert (tu vois de quel dessert je parle hein…) pendant deux semaines na ! _

**Margarita6 :**_ ptdr !! T'as bien résumé mon chapitre en deux mots loll!!! Bonne Lecture !! _

**MaliciaSlytherin :**_ Meuh nan !! Je les ai pas tué voyons !! Et ne me compare pas à JK hein !! Un minimum de respect voyons !!!! (sa se voit que je l'aime pas ?) Allez je te souhaite une bonne lecture ma puce…au faite…C'EST POUR QUAND MSN PUTAIN TU ME MANQUE !!! TT_

**Celine.s**** :**_ Clair et net !! Merci ma puce je suis contente que ça te plaise !!! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Shyrinia :**_ Ahlala…encore une fois t'as eu droit au chapitre avant tout le monde loll !! Mais bon laisse moi une review quand même hein !! Et pis moi je vais m'empresser d'aller lire ton chapitre parce que je l'ai toujours pô fait !!!! Bonne Lecture ma puce !! _

**L'Ange Des Tenebres : **_Hey pleure pas Dray lé pô mort, lé vivant et en pleine santé !! _

**Alicia D :**_ Hey !! J'avais dit que j'avais la peau sensible !!! loll le voila le chapitre !! Bonne Lecture !!!_

**mae**** kusanagi:**_ Vi !!! Elle est là mon explication !!! Dans ce chapitre sorti tout droit du four de ma tête !!! Bonne Lecture !!_

**Maxxine :**_ Tu me donnes des frissons ptdr !! Oui je sais pour les fautes !! Mais c'est pas ma faute !! (hahaha petite jeux de mot débile…) T'inquiète…tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre !!_****

****

****

****

**Alfa :**_ sueur froide La voilà la suite…_

**Flore :**_ ptdr !! Clair, net et précis !! Vala c'est arrangé dans ce chapitre !!! _

**Onarluca :**_ ptdr !! Merci et bonne lecture !!_

**Lyls**** :**_ Là sa s'arrange t'inquiète !!! _

**Émily**** Potter :**_ loll !! Merci pour la review. Pour ce qui est de la longueur de tes réponses eh bé quand quelqu'un m'écrit une longue reviews je lui répond en lui écrivant une longue réponse si c'est court bah ma réponse sera courte !!! Alors si tu veux de longue réponse eh bah écris moi de longue reviews loll!! _

**Ouf !! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'était long !!! Mais je tiens à vous remercier de toutes ces belles reviews et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre !!**

**Chapitre 14 : Il faut sauver Snevillus…******

****

****

****

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Du blanc et rien que du blanc. Où est-ce qu'il était ?! C'était ça la mort…? Du blanc…et rien que du blanc. Il sentit Draco se réveiller doucement contre lui.

-Félicitations…dit une voix grave, vous avez réussi l'épreuve avec succès.

Les deux amants se relevèrent d'un bond pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui leur avait donné l'épreuve.

- Alors…on n'est pas mort ? Murmura Draco

-Comme tu le vois…répondit l'homme, au fait je m'appelle Katsu.

-Mais…commença Harry, nous n'avons pas vaincu le dragon…

L'homme rit doucement. C'était un rire léger et moqueur.

-Votre épreuve ne consistait pas à tuer le dragon…mais à vous avouez votre amour…

-Notre…

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, qui fut étranglé tellement il était gêné alors que les souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit au brun lui revenait.

-Sur ce je vous laisse…dès que vous aurez régler vos comptes, vous serez automatiquement renvoyé dans le passé afin d'accomplir votre vrai tache…

Katsu disparut tout comme il était apparu. Un silence pesant s'installa entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Tout deux étaient gênés. Draco jeta un regard en coin à Harry, pour réaliser que celui-ci faisait pareil, ce qui accentua sa gêne. Après tout…le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…alors pourquoi son estomac se contractait ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que son cœur était entre les mains –extrêmement douce- du brun…Minute…comment il savait que les mains du brun était douce…? Il regarda sa main et failli s'étrangler encore en se rendant compte que leurs mains étaient toujours lié. Harry sembla le remarquer aussi, vu la rougeur sur ses joues. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'enleva…

-Hum…il fait beau tu ne trouve pas ? Murmura Harry, qui, aussitôt que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, eu envie de s'enfoncer 10 pieds sous terre. **_'P'tain !! Il fait beau hein ?! Y'A JUSTE DU BLANC AUTOUR DE TOI ESPÈCE DE CON !_**_ Pas la peine de m'enfoncer encore plus…'_

-Hn…j'aime ce blanc apaisant…dit Draco, **_'Bin oui ! Hey méchante réponse : J'aime ce blanc apaisant ! T'es con ou quoi ?! Tu l'aimes et il t'aime ! Embrasse-le qu'on en finisse putain !_**_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…je tiens un tit peux à la vie moi ! Contrairement à une certaine conscience suicidaire…Conscience…pfff…tu parle tu serais mieux à la place d'Hormone !_** On m'a appelé ?_ Hormone namouuuuuuuuuur!!_**_ P'tain…j'deviens fous…**Oh la ferme et parle lui bon sang de bonsoir !**'_

-Harry je…

-Draco je…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qu'ils pouvaient être pathétique. Là à rire nerveusement alors que tout les deux savaient que le sentiment de l'autre était réciproque au sien. _'Quand faut y aller…faut y aller…'_ pensa Harry. Sur ce il se pencha et captura les lèvres du blond. La douce odeur de vanille si familière envahi à nouveau ses narine et il se délecta du baiser de son ange. (Harry : Tu deviens pas un peu fleur bleue la ? Sarah : J'tais parlé toua ? Harry : Oh ça va…lé de mauvaise humeur!) Les deux amants (ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!) se séparèrent, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues…Draco sourit doucement et se captura de nouveau les lèvre du brun.

-Hum…on dérange peut-être ? dit une voix moqueuse

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna d'un bond en se tenant le cœur (Comment ça j'exagère ?!). Il regarda autour de lui…rouge…or…huh ? Il se tourna vers le son de la voix et découvrit un adolescent d'environ 17 ans, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

-Sirius ? Articula Harry

-Bah nan tu vois pas que je suis le père Noël ?! Alors vous êtes enfin casé vous deux ?

Draco rougit furieusement.

-HÉ LES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECS !!!! Hurla Sirius, Y'A RYRY ET DRAY QUI SONT ENFIN CASÉÉ!!! VOUS ME DEVEZ 20 DOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Merde ! dit Lily en arrivant, accompagné des autre maraudeurs, vous auriez pas pu le faire demain ?!

Sur ce elle mit un billet dans la main de Sirius, rapidement suivi des autres.

-OK ! dit Sirius une fois l'argent encaissé, maintenant qui dit qu'ils vont découcher ce soir…?

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant sans doute au pourquoi du comment de leur mission.

-P'tain Harry tu peux pas venir te coucher ?! Tu me donnes mal au crâne…

-Oh désolé…j'pensais que tu dormais…

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien…

Harry vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, telle un enfant de 6 ans dans les bras de sa mère.

-Allez dit à tonton Draco ce qui te tracasse…dit le blondinet

En réponse, il reçut un coup sur le torse.

-Ouch !! Tu me fais mal !!!

Harry rit doucement et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. Draco fit une mine boudeuse.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-T'es irrécupérable…je pensais…à notre mission…tu sais la phrase que je me faisais sans cesse dire est : Severus Snape est la clé…mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour le Snape de cette époque-ci…

-Demain, proposa Draco, nous commencerons à l'espionner…peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose…mais pour le moment, dormons…

-Tu as sans doute raison…murmura Harry avant de s'assoupir contre le torse de son amant

-Harry…Harrryyyyyyy réveille toi putain, vais pas rester une heure à t'attendre !!! S'exclama Draco pour la centième fois

-Grmppphh…j'veux plus de chocolaaaaaaaaaaat, dit Harry, toujours dans son rêve

-Tu l'auras voulu…

''SPLASH''

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! DRACO MALFOY FAIT TA PRIÈRE !!!!!!

En réponse Harry n'eu droit qu'à un 'ouais, ouais, ton p'tit déj est sur la table à toute…' et un claquement de porte. Comme certains l'aurait deviné, Harry Potter ce matin là en allant à son premier cours, était de très mauvaise humeur et n'arrêtait pas de pester contre un 'certain blond qui va payer **très **cher'. Harry se dirigea à grand pas vers le parc, vu que les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure. Comme il l'avait prévu, le blond était au bord du lac, sous le soleil luisant, entrain de lire un livre, son visage crispé par la concentration. À pas de loup, Harry s'approcha doucement, le mot vengeance aurait put être lisible sur son front tellement ses intentions étaient claire. À seulement un pouce du blond il sorta le '**BOUH'** le plus criard et le plus terrifiant de l'histoire de Poudlard…quelques seconde après on put entendre très clairement un 'SPLASH-SPLOUSH-PLOOF' et un :

**-HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Le dit Harry Potter réajusta majestueusement sa cape, tira, avec une maturité légendaire, la langue à son amans et se dirigea tout sourire vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre un jus.

Le premier cours de la journée était divination –Quoi de meilleur pour commencer la journée, selon Sirius- Draco arriva en retard les vêtements secs, mais les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau en lançant un regard plus que meurtrier à Harry Potter qui était assis à la table de Sirius.

-Je vois, Monsieur Malfoy, que vous nous faisez l'honneur de votre présence…dit la voix mystérieuse du professeur. Bon pour ce cours nous allons étudier les feuilles de thé. Mettez vous en équipe de 2 et prenez votre livre à la page 312 ou on vous explique le cheminement à suivre…

Draco et Harry, bien qu'ils soient supposément fâchés l'un contre l'autre, se mirent automatiquement ensemble. Ils burent leur thé puis passèrent leur tasse de thé à leur partenaire. Ce fut Draco qui commença.

-Alors le dessin c'est une sorte de cercle avec une clé à l'intérieur. Le cercle signifie que tu es amoureux et la clé signifie que tu vas résoudre un mystère qui te tracasse. Dit Draco

-Très bien dit Harry, toi c'est un double cercle avec des cloches dedans. Le cercle, comme tu l'as dit, que tu es très amoureux de la personne et les cloches signifient qu'un évènement heureux approche à grand pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et commencèrent à bavarder.

-Alors comme ça…commença Harry avec une petite voix, tu es très amoureux de moi ?

Draco rougit légèrement et hocha la tête puis pour changer de sujet il dit :

-Et toi, avec la clé sa signifie sûrement que tu vas bientôt trouver la clé du mystère qui va pouvoir nous ramener chez nous…

Harry hocha doucement la tête, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hum…dit Harry…je voulais…te…demander, enfin si tu voulais que toi et moi…on…enfin…dit Draco rougissant légèrement

Harry leva un sourcil, interloqué, puis voyant ou Draco voulait en venir, il rougit furieusement et au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, la cloche l'interrompit. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, Draco se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question et Harry ne savant pas quoi répondre. Lorsque enfin…

-Draco…quel date on est aujourd'hui ? Commença Harry

-Le 23 mai pourquoi ?

Le regard de Harry s'illumina.

-Mais bien sûr !!! Rejoins moi ce soir dans ma chambre à 22h !!

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Draco perplexe au milieu du couloir.

Le soir arriva trop lentement au goût de Draco, qui était resté toute la journée très intrigué par ce que son amant lui avait dit. À 22h tapante, il cogna doucement à la porte de Harry, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt en le tirant à l'intérieur.

-Harry !!! T'as froissé ma chemise préférée !!!! Tu ne peux pas faire attention !!!

-Tais toi et regarde par la fenêtre !!

Draco s'exécuta et ne vis rien de spécial.

-Que remarques-tu dans la lune ? demanda Harry

-Euh…elle est pleine ? dit Draco

-Bingo !!!! Le 23 mai 1975, Sirius a failli tuer Snape en lui envoyant Remus aux trousses… (1)

-Alors tu penses que notre mission est de sauver Snape du loup-garou ?

-Exactement !!!! On y va !!!

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, on pouvait distinguer deux corps grelottant de froid.

-Harry…ça fait une heure qu'on attend !!! Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce soir ?! Dit Draco, de très mauvais poil

-Chut !!! Regarde il y'a du mouvement proche du saule cogneur !

En effet on pouvait distinguer une petite forme d'à peu près leur taille qui semblait courir, bientôt suivit d'un animal à quatre pattes. Harry se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le bas de la colline alors que Snape et le loup-garou se trouvait en haut (pour vous faire une image c'est exactement comme dans le film 3!). Les deux amants virent la bête s'avancer vers le jeune homme et alors que Draco retenait son souffle, Harry se mit à imiter les cris du loup. Draco lui mit rapidement une main sur la bouche.

-Nan mais ça va pas ?! Si t'as des envies suicidaires, fais les quand je suis pas là !!

Harry enleva rageusement la main de sa bouche puis expliqua la situation à Draco.

-C'est exactement comme lors de ma troisième année, en imitant le cri du loup, nous allons l'attirer ici et Snape pourra se sauver et on pourra enfin retourner à notre époque !!

-Excellente idée…dit Draco

Puis il jeta un regard vers la montagne ou il voyait le loup descendre et commencer à courir.

-Et maintenant qu'il se dirige vers nous on fait quoi ? On transplane ou quoi ?

-Euh…hum…COURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sur ce Harry prit ses jambes à son coup rapidement suivi de Draco qui ne se gênait pas de pester contre ce 'stupide Gryffondor de mes deux'. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry, une violente lumière blanche les aveugla tout les deux et ils durent fermer les yeux, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir…

-Euh…dîtes professeur vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ? dit Pansy Parkinson

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…ça va faire 15 minutes qu'ils courent sur place les yeux fermés…SUFFIT !!! MONSIEUR POTTER !!! J'IMAGINE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ ENTRAÎNEZ MONSIEUR MALFOY DANS CETTE PITRERIE !

Harry s'arrêta de courir et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à nouveau dans leur époque…ils avaient réussis !!!!!! Harry sauta au cou du professeur en lui plaçant un gros 'SMACK' sur la joue sous le regard désapprobateur d'un Draco jaloux…

-M.POTTER !!! DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ET ALLEZ VOIR LE DIRECTEUR AVEC M.MALFOY !!!!! dit Rogue rouge qu'une écrevisse

-Dakodac m'sieur !!! Tu viens chéri ? dit Harry en prenant la main de Draco

Celui-ci, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le suivi piteusement, la tête basse en grommelant contre un 'certain Gryffondor hyper stupide, mais qui a un de ces culs…'

**À suivre…**

****

****

****

**Hé oui !! C'est pas encore fini !!! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse pour le retard…je le referais plus promis !!!! Allez à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant qui sera le dernier et ou, si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, il y'aura un lemon bien juteux !!!! REVIEWS !!!**

**(1) Oui je sais, j'ai un peu changé les informations, mais bon…**

****

****

****


End file.
